


Layla

by Pinklee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 60,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklee/pseuds/Pinklee
Summary: Layla is a Beta...or is she? She's been with the Avengers for 9 years, and she's been pegged as a Beta (which makes Clint and Nat happy). But what happens when she runs out of the suppressants she's been on for years? What will our boys get into (or who)? Make you laugh, make you cry, make you wet, make you dry. Oh, Tony. Warning: they all are sassy and even Cap says a naughty work or fifty.





	1. Oh Dear...

**Author's Note:**

> My own version of the Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic (well, loose version of it as I probably didn't adhere to steadfast rules concerning it). I hope you all like it. I've got a ton of stories and ideas to write and post. This little one has been bouncing around my head for a year and then briefly abandoned. But now the muse is back and sexier than ever! Let me know what you all think!

“Fury…” Layla said, exasperated. “Don't do this to me. I've never been without those suppressants. Do not tell me that you can't find another supplier. I know that you know every shady Sheila in this country and a few others-”  
“And I have exhausted every search, hell, I tried calling in favors. But there's a shortage everywhere. Hydra-” Nick said.   
“Oh, no. No. Give me a name or a number and I will track a bitch down and if I have to steal, bargain, and lie then I will. I cannot be without those suppressants. I'm in a tower that is chock full of Alphas.” Layla said.   
“Technically, Romanoff and Barton are Betas.” Nick said.  
“Not helping.” Layla said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “If you can't get me those suppressants then you're going to have to send me somewhere without any Alphas.”  
“Alphas are everywhere.” Nick said.   
“I've never had a heat cycle, Nick. Never. I've always been given suppressants, since I was a kid.” Layla said.   
“Never? That's not exactly healthy. More likely than not, a cycle will slam and it will slam hard. I don't know if there's a strong enough tranquilizer to sedate you. The pain will be off the scales without an Alpha to take care of you-” Nick said.   
“Which is why you need to find me some suppressants or some remote island where I can suffer alone.” Layla said.   
“You know that if anyone in the organization finds out…” Nick said.   
“Yeah, yeah. I've been told this my entire existence. Rare female fertile omega.” Layla rattled off.   
“A prime pack omega.” Nick said. “Meaning, if you even give off any omega scent, they're going to be on you. And not just one. A prime pack omega can, uh, service multiple Alphas.”  
“Find me those suppressants or get me the fuck out of here. Please.” Layla said.   
“I'll try again, but I can almost guarantee no suppressants. And I'll see what I can pull with relocation.” Nick said.   
“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Layla said.

Layla pushed end and tossed her phone on her bed. This was just the news she had always feared hearing. She had less than one week of suppressants left. She needed to get the hell away. 

“Tell me I didn't just overhear what I did…” a voice came from her doorway.   
Layla’s heart dropped to her stomach. 

“Nat, please...you can't tell anyone. Please.” Layla begged.   
“Everyone pegged you as a beta. They're going to flip when you run out of the suppressants. The first day after you'll start scenting like an omega and they will be all over it.” Natasha said.  
“Not helping.” Layla groaned.   
“Why the suppressants anyway?” Natasha asked. “I bet omegas have it made.”  
“Because I'm a “Rare Fertile Female Prime Pack” omega.” Layla said quietly. 

Natasha's eyes widened at the words. Being an omega, a normal omega, meant a cosy life of being kept by an Alpha. A few pups here and there and keeping your Alpha happy. A rare female omega who was fertile, they were automatically taken from their families and sent to an Alpha with a very prominent bloodline in order to ensure the strongest offspring. The only life they had was bearing a pup every year until they no longer could. Then they were usually sold or given away to whoever wanted them. Then there were prime pack omegas. An omega who could service and bear the pups of a pack of Alphas. Same life and treatment as the rare fertile females. Finally, the rarest breed of omega-Rare Fertile Female Prime Pack Omega. They were sent to Prime Alphas who had their own pack of other Alphas and could be with as many Alphas as the Prime decided. They were sold at auction blocks for untold amounts of money. To usually unsavory Alphas who could be quite cruel. Their bodies were made to withstand the Urges of a Prime and his pack. 

“What are you going to do?” Natasha asked. “I hate that you'll probably choose to leave. You and Clint are the only ones I can stand.”  
“Unless Fury comes through with suppressants...I'll have to find somewhere that is deserted. Probably an island.” Layla sighed.  
“You know that Steve is a prime, right?” Natasha said softly. “He'd actually treat you right...if you decide you don't want to run away and leave us forever.”  
“Yeah, but Steve and I aren't in love. And I'm not going to force that upon him. Or anyone else.” Layla said.   
“You've never given him, or any of them, a chance. They know you as a Beta. Any relationship they may have wanted to pursue with you couldn't even be brought up because Beta and Alpha don't mix. But I bet if they knew you were actually an Omega…” Natasha said.   
“No. They would send me right to the auction block. Absolutely not. No way. I'm not going that way. My parents gave me the suppressants from a young age to prevent exactly that.” Layla said.   
“So, wait. You've never had a heat cycle?” Natasha asked. “And you're how old? 24? That's...average 2-4 cycles a year, and Omegas start cycling around age 16, that's...18-36 cycles. That's dangerous, Layla. That's almost a death sentence to go through that without an Alpha.”  
“Yeah, no, I got that. But I'm not going to force myself on any of the guys. I'm just going to disappear and ride it out by myself. And if I die...then I die. But I'll die on my own terms, without some Prime making me pop out pups every year until I can't, beating me because he knows I could handle it. I'm not doing that.” Layla said.   
“Steve wouldn't-” Natasha said.   
“I know Steve keeps himself tightly leashed. They all do. But I'm not making them go through...me, basically.” Layla said.   
“How many days of suppressants do you have left?” Natasha asked.   
“Four days.” Layla replied.   
“I can't believe you're leaving in 4 days. Fuck. I'm going to miss you.” Natasha said. “What if there was a way to see if Steve would go for you if he knew you were actually an option? If he said yes, would you stay?” she asked.   
“There's no way to ask without revealing that I'm an omega, Nat. He'd get suspicious or Tony would. I don't want them to feel obligated to take me on just to save my ass. It's easier and better if I just go.” Layla said sadly.   
“Easier and better for you. Not the rest of us. Oh, man. This is going to break Clint's heart. Because you're leaving and because he thought you were a Beta that he could be with that would understand all the missions and danger.” Natasha said. “What are you going to tell him? Or are you going to just not say anything and just leave?”  
“Nat…” Layla whispered.   
“You know Thor would have Heimdall searching the realms for you. He hates when anyone is sad. And we're going to be sad.” Natasha said.   
“That's it! I can explain things to Thor and he can take me to Asgard or another realm where there are no Alphas! Ugh, you're a genius!” Layla said excitedly.   
“What? No. Bad idea, Layla. Very bad idea.” Natasha said.   
“No, it's perfect! You're the best!” Layla said, getting up and running out of the bedroom.   
“Thor is a blabbermouth.” Natasha said very softly.   
“Hmm...this might work in my favor.” Natasha thought to herself. 

Layla found Thor in the kitchen, putting pop tart after pop tart into the toaster. He smiled brightly when Layla walked in, offering her a piece.   
“Hey buuuuddddy. Whatcha doing?” Layla asked, hopping up onto the counter.  
“Making this delicious treat. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Thor asked.   
“How about we go to Asgard? Me and you. Besties. I'll pick on Loki for you…” Layla said.   
“I shall be delighted to have you accompany me. But I am not leaving until next week.” Thor said.   
“Can't we leave tomorrow or the next day?” Layla asked. “My business won't be completed until then. Why the hurry?” Thor asked.   
“I will buy you a lifetime supply of pop tarts if you take me tomorrow.” Layla bribed.   
“Why the hurry?” Thor repeated.   
“I am in love with Loki.” Layla said quickly.   
“The last time you saw Loki, you shot him with a taser.” Thor said.   
“Fine. I'm in love with Odin.” Layla said.   
Thor laughed long and hard. “He is married to my mother.” he said between fits of laughter.   
“I'm in love with Heimdall. I'm in love with you. I'm actually Laufey. I'm pregnant with Bowser’s baby. I'm actually your sister. Loki is my father.” Layla said, making Thor raise an eyebrow. “I'm a Hobbit. You're a Hobbit. Your princess is in another castle. I shot the sheriff. I'm an angel of the Lord. I'm Castiel. I'm your father. I'm an your father's cousin's uncle's former roommate.”  
“Lady Layla...I will take you.” Thor laughed. “Next week.”  
“If I show you a boob, can we leave tomorrow?” Layla asked.   
“I have seen many breasts already.” Thor said. “Why tomorrow?”  
“It's personal.” Layla said. “What if I show you a boob made out of pop tarts?”  
“Sounds delicious. But tell me the reasoning behind the hurried departure and I will consider.” Thor said.   
Layla bit her lip, considering how much she actually wanted to reveal. She took a so breath and cupped her hands over his ear and whispered.   
“I'm an Omega and the only Alphas around here are the guys and I don't want to be stuck here because they don't see me as a mate and it'd be so bad if they had to give in to biology so please just can we go tomorrow?” Layla whispered quickly.   
“I will try to get business completed tomorrow. But I cannot make any promises.” Thor said.   
“Thank you, thank you, thank you! If you can't, let me know, okay?” Layla said.   
“I will be sure to do such.” Thor said. 

Layla hoped and prayed to whoever might be listening that Thor would not ask any other questions and take her with him tomorrow.


	2. Snoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Tony, why are you such a snoop? Her secret is slowly starting to unravel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm too excited to wait a week to post chapter 2! Its my birthday today and I'll do what I please, thank you.  
> Loving the kudos and the comment like it just made this fat girl's day.  
> Okay so like I'm writing ahead right and like it's like smut city...I keep having to take breaks because its spicy and umf!  
> Let me know if you like it!

Layla bumped into Tony on her way back from the kitchen, seeing him holding onto a pile of clothing. He smiled tiredly.

  
“Got some of your shirts again. But I'm missing some of mine and your room is my last hope.” Tony said.

  
Layla took the shirts from his arms and smiled. “Come on. I got my basket earlier and I haven't put it all up yet. You can dig through it.” she said.

  
“Do I get to keep what I find?” Tony asked with a smirk.

  
“Only if it belongs to you. Meaning, my lingerie doesn't belong to you just because it's in your tower. “ Layla laughed.

  
“Mmhmm, we'll see.” Tony said.

  
Layla walked into her room and pointed Tony to the laundry basket while she went to hang her clothing up. She looked around before quietly inhaling the scent of the shirts. Tony had held them long enough that his cologne and a little bit of his scent were trapped in the fibers. His cologne smelled expensive, but oh so knee- shaking good. Secretly, Layla loved it when their laundry got mixed up. She slowly hung each shirt. Tony was flipping through the clothes in the large basket, secretly pocketing a pair of red lace panties adorned with small gold charms.

  
‘Absolutely sinful. Mine now.’ Tony thought.

Sure enough, at the bottom of the pile, he found his beloved t-shirts. Tony pulled his shirts out and smiled, looking up. An unfamiliar bottle caught his eye. There was no label, but it still had a small handful of pills in it. Tony frowned. Drugs were absolutely not allowed without being dispensed properly and approved by Bruce. And Bruce was very anal about labeling. Tony quietly swiped the bottle and put it into his pocket.

  
“Found them! Thanks!” Tony said, hurrying out of the room.

  
“Welcome!” Layla shouted.

Once she heard the door shut, she freely buried her face against the shirts and inhaled. Tony all but ran to the elevator and pushed the button. The door opened within seconds and he walked in.

  
“JARVIS, take me to the lab.” Tony said.

  
The elevator descended as Tony pulled the bottle out, popped the lid and sniffed. He cringed at the scent of the pills. He put the lid back in and walked with purpose to the lab. He hoped his suspicions were wrong. Tony all but punched the door open, going up to Bruce and taking the bottle out, slamming it onto the table.

  
“Please tell me you didn't create and approve these, Bruce. And please tell me they're not what I think they are.” Tony said.

  
Bruce frowned and grabbed the bottle. “You know I label everything.” he said absent-minded.

  
Bruce opened the bottle and smelled, immediately jerking his head away from the terrible scent. He shook a pill out and went to analyze it.

  
“This will take about a few hours or so to break it down to every ingredient and every chemical. I'll know definitely what it is then. But if I had to guess, and I'm rarely wrong, it's Omega Suppressant. A particularly strong mix, by the way it smells. Where did you even find these? They're dangerous if not regulated and compounded by a proper doctor.” Bruce said.

  
“I'll call an Alpha meeting for tonight and it'll be discussed then.” Tony said. “Until then, keep it quiet.”

  
“Won't the person you took those from notice that they're gone?” Bruce asked.

  
“Eventually. But it'll be dealt with before it becomes an issue.” Tony said.

  
“Tell me who you got them from, Tony...it has to be one of the Betas here. These pills wouldn't do much but totally fuck up an Alpha, and we've all been normal. Was it Clint?” Bruce asked.

  
“Nope.” Tony said. “And it wasn't Nat, either.”  
Bruce's eyes widened a little bit before he pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Layla? These are Layla’s?” he asked.

  
“Found them in her room while I was trying to find my t-shirts.” Tony said.

  
“Yeah, go quietly alert the other Alphas. Don't breathe a word to Clint or Nat or Layla. Layla would probably freak out and be a huge flight risk. You know if Nat or Clint knew that it was Layla, they'd warn her and help her.” Bruce said.

  
“I'm on it.” Tony said, walking out of the lab.

  
Tony calmly walked to the elevator, pulling out his Stark Pad and locating the other Alphas in the building, as well as the Betas and possibly omega Layla. The baser part of Tony, the Alpha male side, wanted nothing more to go and take Layla back to the lab. Or to his bedroom. He shook himself out of that little fantasy when he ran into Thor.

  
“Ah, Brother Tony!” Thor said happily. “So many times have others done the same, staring at their electronic that they run right into me. It is a good thing, for I wanted to see if you would be open to completing our business tonight or possibly tomorrow? I have an eager young lady who is anxious to go to Asgard with me.”

  
“Got a girlfriend, big guy? Finally!” Tony laughed.

  
“No, sadly, but I would not be closed off to such a romantic interlude with her.” Thor said.

  
“Who's the unlucky lady? I'll go warn her.” Tony teased.

  
“Lady Layla.” Thor said.

  
“You stay the fuck away from her, you do not touch her.” Tony said, his voice low and deadly. “She is not yours.”

  
Thor raised an eyebrow, undaunted. He sensed the warning and the threat, but wasn't about to get weak.

  
“You better use respect in your voice the next time you speak to me, Stark, for I will not hesitate to make you. Lady Layla is free to go where she wishes, and I will not deny her anything she wants.” Thor said. “Anything.”

  
“Hey, what's going on?” Steve asked, walking up to Thor and Tony. “What are you fighting over now?”

  
“Stark thinks to stake claim over what does not belong to anyone. I am simply reminding him that I do not follow his whining.” Thor said.

  
“You're not fucking taking her anywhere. Try it and you'll taste your own blood.” Tony growled.

  
“Tony?” Steve frowned, sensing his fellow Alpha throwing scent heavily.

  
“Bruce and I think Layla is Omega instead of Beta and Thor is saying Layla is going back to Asgard with him.” Tony said.

  
Steve looked very uncomfortable for a moment, rolling his head from side to side.

  
“Thor. Let us get this sorted out before you leave, okay? If Layla really is Omega, then as Alphas, we will deal with it.” Steve said calmly.

  
“Layla is the age of majority and can do what she wishes.” Thor said.

  
“Don't push this. Do not push this.” Steve said, trying to keep his Prime Alpha very tightly leashed. “This is something beyond you, Thor. The Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic is so beyond anything. It's the base of what we are. We need to get this situation fully figured out and agreed upon. It's essential to life. Or it'll be the cause of death if not.”

  
Thor took a deep breath. Steve was always a fair man.

  
“If she wishes to leave when I am finished with my business here, then I will not deny her. But if she is otherwise unable to go, then that will be acceptable too.” Thor said.

  
Thor walked off, leaving Tony and Steve alone in the hallway. Steve held his hand up and pulled his phone out, texting Bucky to meet them quickly.

  
“Bucky is on his way. We should discuss this privately.” Steve said quietly.

  
“I was trying to find you both for just that reason. Tonight, at 9. The lab.” Tony said.

  
Steve nodded, going to intercept Bucky to let him know. His mind, especially his Alpha side, we're going haywire. Layla was an Omega? She's always, always been pegged as a Beta due to her scent and lack of heat cycles. And they'd known her for nearly 9 years. He met Bucky and gave him a very short explanation. The other Alpha nodded.  
9 p.m. couldn't come fast enough for any of the Alphas.  
…

  
Layla was in between Natasha and Clint in the media room. Natasha was leaning back in the corner of the sofa and Layla laid back on her with Clint laying on her. She was lazily scratching his scalp and tugging on his hair, making him sigh happily.

  
“This is so relaxing.” Clint muttered.

  
“You've got 5 more minutes before it's my turn.” Natasha said.

  
“I'm never moving. I look up and there's boobs. Boobs and the hands that are magic.” Clint said.

  
“4 minutes.” Natasha said. “And you better not get a boner this time, either.”

  
“You wouldn't be the one feeling it this time.” Clint grumbled.

  
“Layla doesn't want to feel it poking her ass, either.” Natasha said.

  
“I can move so it pokes something else.” Clint said, grinning.

  
“2 minutes.” Natasha said.

  
“Children, children, children.” Layla said teasingly.

  
“1 minute!” Natasha said.

  
Clint whined and Layla tugged the ends of his hair harder, making the whine turn into a guttural groan. Clint's hand started to press the heel of his hand against his erection.

  
“My turn!” Natasha called out. “Move, Clint.”

  
Clint whined again and slowly stood up. Natasha moved quickly, taking Clint's spot. She grabbed Layla’s hands and threaded then through her hair until Layla laughed and got the idea.

  
“Go away. Mine now.” Natasha said. “Go jack somewhere else before I punch your balls.”

  
“Nat!” Layla said, tugging a section of hair sharply. “That's not very nice.”

  
“Ow, so?” Natasha asked. Layla tugged again. “Sorry.”

  
“Maybe I'll have to stop playing and pulling your hair and go help Clint…” Layla said.

  
“Noooooo!” Natasha grumbled.

  
“Yes! Please, God, yes!” Clint agreed.

  
Layla grinned. This was such a normal occurrence. The sexual tension between Clint and Natasha was unreal. But neither of them would admit it. It wouldn't be the first time she'd have helped either of them with their problems because they refused to let the other touch them. Clint stomped off to the bathroom.

  
“He's got a huge bulge doesn't he...damn.” Layla said casually.

  
Natasha made no reply, but Layla felt her tense ever so slightly.

  
“I love jacking him off. For a Beta, he's pretty damn hung. His hands...you know the bow and arrow shooting have made these absolutely perfect calluses , you would think so, but it feels so good when he finger bangs…” Layla said. Truthfully, she had no idea if the last part was true.

  
Natasha became fidgety at her words and Layla smiled so proudly.

  
“His mouth is damn talented too, holy shit. Most men, their tongues aren't that strong. But Nat, oh my God, he can tongue fuck like no other.” Layla said. “If you don't go, Nat, then move because I'm in the mood for a few orgasms.” Natasha didn't have to know she was making stuff up.

  
Before Layla could move, Natasha shot up off the couch and ran for the same bathroom Clint ran into. Layla laughed softly.

  
“Like shooting fish in a barrel.” Layla said to herself.

  
“It took them long enough.” a male voice said.

  
Layla startled and looked over the back of the couch, seeing Bucky. He walked fully into the room, trying not to stare at Layla after hearing Steve's revelation.

  
“I want the head scratches thing, too.” Bucky said, plopping himself down between Layla’s legs as Natasha had.

  
Layla scratched from the back of his head and forward but didn't pull his hair. She didn't want Bucky to freak out.

  
“I love how long your hair is getting.” Layla commented. “I wish the other guys did it, too.”

  
“I don't know. I kinda like keeping this to myself. If they knew, they'd all grow their hair out and I'd get no time with you.” Bucky said.

  
Layla laughed softly as she moved to the sides of his scalp and Bucky shivered slightly. He took a chance and just laid his head completely back, resting on her boobs.

  
“Comfortable?” Layla asked with a grin.

  
“Now I am.” Bucky said, looking up at her.

  
“You're too pretty, Buck.” Layla said. “Quit hogging all the good looks.”

  
Bucky smiled brightly up at her before grabbing her feet to wrap around his back. He pulled the slip ons she had on and tossed them into the floor, leaving her feet bare. He pulled her right foot to his stomach and started to massage them. The groan Layla emitted went straight to his balls and he had to fight his Alpha side back down.

  
“That's...the best...thing...ever.” Layla said. “Gonna put me to sleep.”

  
Bucky smiled. He kept massaging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Clint is hung like a horse. Hell, i bet the guy playing him is. I have such a lust for Renner that its probably super pathetic.   
> Hope you all liked this chapter!


	3. Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layla is called out and a deal is struck.   
> Who knew Steve smelled so damn good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More and more interesting as we go along! Let me know if you like this weird version of my Alpha dynamic

It was nearly 9 pm before the report was ready and as soon as it printed, Tony and Bruce were bent over on the table, reading all the scientific jargon. Bruce frowned as he skimmed the page. He printed off another copy and went to his old whiteboard and started writing out strings of numbers and equations, frowning deeper. Tony sent out a text to Steve and Bucky, telling them to come on down to the lab. Bucky replied that he and Layla were in the media room and that she had fallen asleep when he started massaging her feet. Tony tried to brush off the tinge of jealousy he felt, telling Bucky to wake her up and bring her down to the lab with him. Steve walked in and looked expectantly at Tony and Bruce. 

“Bucky is on his way down. With Layla.” Tony said. 

“Should we get Clint and Natasha down here, too?” Bruce asked. 

“It wouldn't be fair to leave them out.” Steve said. 

Tony texted the Betas and called an emergency meeting. Clint and Natasha made it to the lab just a few minutes before Bucky and Layla did. Layla was getting a piggyback ride from Bucky who was looked very pleased with himself. 

“JARVIS, if you'll be so kind as to lock the doors.” Tony said. 

Layla raised her head up, frowning. Natasha and Clint shared a look before their eyes traveled to Tony. Tony looked at Bruce. 

“Okay, the reason for this emergency meeting…” Bruce started. “Layla, these pills are found in your possession.” he said, putting an unmarked pill bottle of the counter.   
Layla stiffened and slid off of Bucky's back, backing away. 

“I don't know what you're talking about…” Layla said. 

“I found these on your side table earlier, Layla.” Tony said. “So I took them and had Bruce analyze them.”

“Tony! There's only 3 left?! You can't do that!” Layla cried out, grabbing for the bottle. 

Tony snatched the bottle before Layla could grab it. She glared at him and made to jump over the work table and nearly had it if Bucky hadn't shot out his arms to grab her and pull her back. 

“Bucky!” Layla growled.

“Bruce, if you'll explain.” Tony said, crossing his arms. 

“Okay, so I analyzed the pills and had a print out of the chemical compositions and on the board I wrote out some equations. Layla, these pills are so, so dangerous. You're lucky you're still even partly sane. How long have you been taking these?” Bruce asked. 

“Since I was 4 or 5. But I need them, you don't understand.” Layla whimpered. 

“So you're an Omega?” Tony asked. 

“Uh...yeah?” Layla said. 

“Layla?” Natasha said. “Don't hate me. But Layla is a Rare Fertile Female Prime Pack Omega.”

“NATASHA!” Layla yelled, lunging for the redhead. 

“Is this true?” Steve asked quietly. 

“Please don't send me to the auction block!” Layla cried out. “Please!”

“Why would we send you to the auction block?” Bucky asked. 

“That's what is always done with Omegas like me. I would fetch a pretty penny. And you all wouldn't have to put up with me, especially in 3 days when I run out of my pills.” Layla said sadly. 

“You're not getting these back.” Tony said. 

“They're mine!” Layla snapped. 

“They're killing you, Layla. There's no way, even from a physician standpoint, that I could even think about giving these back to you. From an Alpha standpoint…” Bruce said, closing his eyes, trying to calm himself. “It's taking everything in me not to change.”

“Why would they be killing her? Lots of Omegas take suppressants.” Natasha asked. 

“Most Omegas take a dose that's about an eighth of this amount that's been compounded.” Bruce growled. “Not this fucking DEATH DOSE!”

Layla actually whimpered so softly and held her head down. Clint glared at Bruce before pulling Layla over to himself and Natasha, wrapping his arms around her. Natasha rubbed her back gently. 

“Dr. Banner, maybe you need to step back before the Other Guy makes an unplanned visit.” Natasha said calmly. “Now, we know that Layla would never do something that would hurt her or any of us. I'm sure she had a reason for that high of a dosage.”

Layla mumbled against Clint's chest. 

“She said that her body became immune to the lower doses and she's had to up it over the years.” Clint said. 

“You've never had a Heat cycle, have you?” Bucky asked. 

Layla mumbled again.

“She says no.” Clint supplied. 

“Come here, Layla.” Steve said quietly. 

It was taking all his willpower not to rip her from the arms of the Beta male who was currently holding her too closely. 

More mumbling. 

“She doesn't want to.” Clint said. 

Steve inhaled slowly. 

“I'm. Not. Asking. For. Your. Input. Beta.” Steve said stiffly. 

Clint narrowed his eyes but finally relented, knowing he was no match for an Alpha. He pushed Layla away and over to Steve who quickly pulled her into his arms, letting his Alpha scent flood the room.

“You're not going to the auction block. No way. And you're not getting those damned pills back, either. And if you go through one Heat, or all the ones you've missed all at once, then it'll be okay. I'm not gonna let your suffer.” Steve said softly. 

Layla looked slightly blissed out for a few moments, the rush of Steve's Alpha scent being very intoxicating. 

“I'm not putting you or Tony or Bucky or Bruce through my Heats, Steve.” Layla said, trying to pull back. Steve held tight. 

“Are you kidding? I can't tell if she's serious or kidding, Bruce.” Tony said. “What do you mean ‘put us through’?”

“Alphas are slave to their biology just as much as Omegas. If you know I'm in a Heat, your Alpha side will take over and then there will be regret and anger and awkwardness.” Layla said. “I'd rather suffer through it alone than to put any of you through that.”

“You hear this?” Tony asked, grinning at Bruce. 

“I don't know if I speak for any of these fools, but as for me myself personally, there wouldn't be any regret or anger and if I make you feel awkward, then I'd be a bad Alpha who definitely doesn't deserve you, Doll.” Bucky said. 

“If anyone should be comforting her, it's me. Prime to Prime.” Steve bristled. 

“Prime Pack, Rogers. Meaning not just you.” Tony said. 

“It can be just me if I say it's just me. Or it can just be me and whoever I choose.” Steve said. 

“Did it ever occur to you Alpha assholes that maybe Layla doesn't want any of you?” Natasha said. 

“Why wouldn't she want us?” Tony asked. “We're great. We've all known each other for 9 years. We've had her back countless times as she's had ours, there's a lot of fucking trust here, and if Layla can't trust us, especially to take care of her during her Heat cycles, then...I don't know where I'm going with that, but fuck your question.” 

“It's not only about trust.” Clint said. 

“What's it about?” Steve asked quietly. 

“Say that you all...help me through...this Heat. It goes great. But say in between this Heat and the next one, that you all find the one Omega you actually love. What if you all realize how shit of an Omega I really am? What then? Your Omega wouldn't be happy to share you with me during my Heats. And it would be cruel to subject any of you to that. I don't want any Alpha to feel like it's...compulsory...to see me through it. I don't want pity.” Layla said. “It makes sense in my head but I just can't explain it.”

“You want love? Like an actual, proper relationship that doesn't consist of just fucking. You wanna know a secret? You're not the only one.” Bruce said. “But I've got the Other Guy as baggage and it's too much of a risk for me to ever be with anyone.”

“Hulk isn't baggage. He's awesome. You underestimate him so much, you know? He protects you and protects everyone in this room and a lot of people outside of it, too. He's not some...punishment or hindrance. You need to stop treating him like one and just…” Layla said.

“Kinda like you and your Omega side, hmm?” Tony asked. 

“That is completely different and you know it.” Layla said. “What would have happened, Tony, if I had never taken these suppressants? As a ‘Rare Female Fertile Prime Pack’ Omega? My ass would have hit the auction block just as soon as I threw off the first scent. I would have been sold and used and beat. They would force me to bear their pups and then take them away and beat me the entire time because they knew my body could handle that. Then it would repeat over. And over. And over. And that would be my life, Tony. Fuck, beat, birth. Fuck, beat, birth. Occasionally being sold or traded. And then, when I could no longer produce, I'd be sent away. I would be in a lab where they would take my blood and marrow and harvest what was left of my eggs and I'd be left to slowly die in some cage. And my folks knew it. So they gave me the suppressants. And I've taken them faithfully for around 20 years. It was expensive and risky as fucking hell, but they did it. To keep me safe. This isn't your decision to make. This isn't anyone's decision to make. I am an adult and if I want to take suppressants until it kills me, then I fucking will. I'm not going to be a slave to my biology or to any Alpha.” Layla said. 

“Okay, say we do give you the rest of these pills. You'd have 3 days. You'd run off who knows where. Then what? Be at the mercy of your Heat alone? Fuck the first Alpha that comes along? Someone find you on the street and sell you on the auction block?” Bruce asked. 

“That's why I'm going with Thor. There aren't any Alphas on Asgard. I would struggle but I would survive and I would be happy that I'm not some Alpha whore.” Layla said. 

Steve growled deep in his chest and threw out even more of his Alpha scent and felt Layla relax again in his arms. 

“You're cutting me, and the rest of the guys, off at the legs. You're assuming that we hold no other feelings for you, other than friendship. And that's not true. You've always been pegged as Beta, and Alpha- Beta relationships don't work, so we had no choice but to keep things platonic. We've actually spent I don't know how many nights just drinking and talking about you, and how, if you weren't Beta, what all we would do. Sorry, Nat. No offense.” Steve said.

“None taken. You all get on my damn nerves too much.” Natasha said. 

“I don't know-” Layla said, but was cut off. 

“Being back there with you on the couch, how you were gently scratching my head and I was laying against you and massaging your feet...do you know how perfect that felt to me? It felt good and it felt right. I could let myself enjoy it knowing that you were an Omega and I didn't have to hold myself away anymore.” Bucky said. 

“There's 3 pills...if we give those back to you, will you give us those 3 days to prove to you what our intentions are? It won't be Heat influenced. It'll be the real us, except knowing that you're a real possibility instead of a wet dream.” Bruce said. 

Layla blinked her eyes a few times, pulling herself out of Steve's (oh so so so delicious) Alpha scent. 

“3 pills is 3 days. There's 4 of you.” Layla said. 

“It starts just as soon as this meeting is over. 23 hours later, you'll take a pill and go to the next one. Then so on. It should work out perfectly.” Bruce said. “How do you want the schedule to go?”

“Hmm...I get to pick?” Layla asked. “And if, at the end, I still want to go to Asgard?”

“We'll cross that bridge when or if we get to it.” Bruce said. “And yes. I think it's fair that it be your choice.”

“Hmm...Bucky. Then Bruce, and also Hulk for a little bit because he's so awesome. Then Tony. And end with Steve.” Layla said. 

“I wanna be first.” Tony grumbled. “Why him first?”

“Because he's been the nicest so far. I got a foot massage.” Layla said. 

“What if I want to be first?” Steve asked. 

“You're last because you're Prime. When I leave with Thor, your scent will be the strongest still on my clothes and that will be my only consolation on Asgard when my inevitable Heat strikes.” Layla said. 

“Can this meeting be done already?” Natasha asked. 

“Yeah, Steve is stinking up the whole room, I need to go bleach myself.” Clint said. 

“Okay, JARVIS, set the timer for 23 hour intervals. Layla, during the one hour between, you come get your pill and you can go shower, eat, sleep, whatever you wanna do. But then before the timer rings again you gotta go to the next Alpha. Okay?” Tony said. 

“I guess.” Layla said. 

“The timer starts when you get to Bucky's floor.” Tony said. 

Bucky knelt back down and looked over his shoulder. 

“Your chariot, m’lady.” he said. 

Layla was finally able to pull away from Steve (after giving him one more huge inhale, because, damn) and walked over to Bucky, getting on his back for another piggyback ride. Bucky held securely onto his back as he walked out. Steve wasn't the only one who could throw out an Alpha scent. Once he got to his rooms, he was going to flood the place heavily with his scent. He knew Layla was going to love it. 

He took the elevator to his floor. His time started...NOW.


	4. Ooh That Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Bucky, Bucky. What are we going you do with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving the comments I am getting! It makes my day unbelievably better! And considering i have about 30 patients to see today, i need it.   
> Leave me your thoughts and suggestions!

Bucky wished he'd had more time to plan a great evening and day for Layla to prove he would be a great Alpha. He could plan while Layla slept. He set Layla on the couch gently.

“It's getting pretty late. And I get time with you until 10 tomorrow night, so we should get some sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be awesome!” Bucky said.

“Oh...okay.” Layla said.

She kicked her shoes off and grabbed the throw from the back of his couch and curled up. Bucky frowned.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked.

“You said to get some sleep. And you put me on the couch.” Layla said. “So I'm going to go to sleep.”

“It's difficult to see you and talk to you while you're on my back, Doll. I was hoping you'd sleep beside of me. In my bed. That's infinitely more comfortable than my old ratty couch.” Bucky said. “I'll get you one of my old, long t shirts and a pair of boxers to sleep in.”

Bucky looked so excited and so hopeful that Layla couldn't make herself decline. She nodded and Bucky took off for his bedroom. Layla stood up and walked around, being only a little nosy. He had a lot of picture frames covering his walls, mostly of him and Steve back in the 30s and 40s.

“Can you believe Steve was ever that puny?” Bucky asked, grinning.

Layla chuckled. “It's still hard to believe he went from that to who he is now.” she said.

“Tell me about it. If he never had gotten that serum, he'd never have been discovered as a Prime. Or even an Alpha. He was always so sick.” Bucky said. “Anyway, you can change in the bedroom or bathroom. Or anywhere.”

Layla took the clothes and held them to her face, inhaling the scent deeply. Bucky watched so intently, her actions making the Alpha within him so pleased. Layla blushed softly and went to his bathroom and changed. She skipped the boxers as his shirt came down to her knees. She folded her clothes and laid them on the edge of the tub and headed for his bedroom. Bucky was straightening up the bed, wearing only a pair of dangerously low slung pajama pants.

“Hey. Is this okay? I can't sleep with a shirt on. The whole...metal arm thing...it's not comfortable.” Bucky said.

“It's...uh...it's fine.” Layla managed to say.

Bucky nearly preened under her gaze and climbed into bed, holding the quilt up. Layla slid in, very nervous. Bucky pulled her to his chest easily enough, folding his metal arm under his head for support. He let his Alpha scent out and flood the room. He felt Layla inhale deeply.

“You smell good, Bucky.” Layla said tiredly.

“Good. That's so good, Doll. Go to sleep. Big day tomorrow.” Bucky whispered.

Layla tossed and turned for several minutes before she turned on her side, facing Bucky. She moved up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up and close, pushing her face under his own and against his neck. Bucky smiled and wrapped his free arm around her and held her securely. He smiled. He let his scent flow freely, covering Layla from head to toe. Layla’s soft breaths against his neck relaxed him to the point that he fell asleep. His first night without a nightmare since before the war. He could get so used to Layla, being in his bed, in his arms, in his entire life.

…

Layla woke up around 8 the following morning, moving back to stretch. Bucky grumbled something unintelligible and used his arm to pull Layla back to his neck. Layla let a small, selfish smile escape her lips. She'd be lying if she said that what Bucky just did didn't send a thrill through her.

“Bucky, I gotta pee.” Layla said, poking his chest.

“Nuh uh.” Bucky mumbled.

“Bucky. Beep beep.” Layla said, poking harder all around his chest and stomach.

Bucky grumbled louder and flipped over on his stomach, laying his head directly on her boobs. Layla sighed loudly and when he didn't move, she got an idea. She gently moved the quilt off of Bucky's with her foot before she maneuvered herself enough. She raised her hand and delivered a sharp stinging smack right to his butt. Bucky jumped up and glared at Layla.

“What?” Bucky asked.

“I have to pee and you wouldn't let me go. Your butt is as hard as a rock. I think I might have broken my hand.” Layla said.

“Good. Go pee, but come back. I'm still sleepy.” Bucky said softly.

Layla slid out of bed and stretched again, nearly stumbling into the wall but catching herself. Bucky chuckled and watched as she left the room. Layla looked so, so good wearing nothing more than his shirt. She came back a couple minutes later, crawling back into bed.

“This had been the first time in so many years that I've been able to sleep without nightmares.” Bucky said quietly. “All because of you. You're the angel that kept the bad dreams away.”

Layla smiled softly, laying back in the bed and opening her arms. Bucky didn't waste a second of time in crawling back half on top of her, laying his head on her chest. She gently scratched his head as he blatantly nuzzled her boobs.

“Go back to sleep, Bucky. I'm here until 10 tonight.” Layla said. “You deserve all the good, peaceful sleep you can get. But would it keep you up if I played on your phone? I'll mute the sound. My phone is in my pants in the bathroom.”

“Mmm, nope. Go ahead.” Bucky said. “The pass code is 31017.”

Layla smiled and picked up his phone, punching in the pass code. Bucky snuggled even deeper against her chest, making her smile. It didn't take long for his breathing to even out. She played the few games he had on his phone before she opened up the camera app, turning the flash off as well as the sound. Layla took a few selfies before lowering the camera to capture pictures of Bucky asleep on her chest. She changed his home and lock screen backgrounds and sent copies of the pictures to herself as well. Bucky slept for a few more hours before he finally woke up, rolling off Layla’s chest and stretching, his bones popping and cracking.

“Hey, grandpa.” Layla said with a laugh, giggling even harder when Bucky fixed her with a look. “Sleep good?”

“Very. I had a great pillow.” Bucky said.

“Then you won't mind that I downloaded so, so many dick pictures on your phone, right?” Layla asked, grinning.

“Only if it's my dick.” Bucky said.

“Definitely not your dick.” Layla said. “I'm going to go upstairs and grab my toothbrush and clean clothes.”

“Promise you'll come back down here?” Bucky asked.

Layla looked into his eyes, seeing a bit of worry in the blue.

“I promise. Give me like 10-15 minutes.” Layla said. “If I'm not back by then, you can hunt me down and I won't say one word.”

“Good. Okay, yeah.” Bucky said.

Layla smiled and slid out of his bed before going to his bathroom and grabbing her clothes. She slipped her shoes on and walked out of his rooms, taking the elevator to her room. Bucky grabbed his phone and saw his new background, grinning. He typed in the pass code and opened his photo gallery, his smile growing even more. He loved every picture Layla took off herself, but what really warmed his heart was the ones she took of them together, while he was sleeping peacefully on her chest. He sent the pictures to print out on the photo printer located in the communal living room, printing big 8x10s to frame and put above his bed. Bucky tossed his phone to the side and rolled off the bed. He looked down and groaned. Boner. From. Hell. He wanted to ignore the damn thing, but it was very insistent. Bucky walked to his bathroom to take a shower and relieve himself before Layla got back and saw.

Layla was brushing her teeth quickly, feeling a twitch of excitement at getting to spend the day with Bucky. She spit and rinsed her mouth before throwing her hair into a quick side braid. She took Bucky's shirt off and folded it before shoving it under her pillow. It smelled too good for her to give back just yet. She put on a pair of black leggings and a fitted, low cut gray top, pairing it with a matching pink push up bra and lace panties. She felt sexy and comfortable. She put her slip on shoes back on and grabbed her phone, going back to the elevator.

She made her way back to Bucky's room, not even knocking before going in. The scent that assaulted her nose was divine. It smelled like Bucky times a thousand. Layla found herself at his bathroom door, poised to walk in and get to the source of the scent. She shook her head. She needed the suppressants. It shouldn't be this strong yet. She knew Tony and Bruce wouldn't let her have it until tonight. She held her breath and ran out of the apartment. Layla went to the large window that looked out over the city and pushed the window open, taking in deep lung fulls of air, willing herself to calm down and stay put.

Bucky finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, going over to style his hair as he brushed his teeth in the shower already. He walked back to his room and dropped the towel, getting dressed in his black pants and dark gray t shirt. He walked out to find his shoes, seeing Layla still wasn't back. His heart sank as the thought of her leaving and not coming back slammed into him. He put socks on and his boots, grabbing his phone. He made it to the elevator when he saw Layla half leaned out of the large window. Relief and panic struck him at the same time. He ran over to her and pulled her back from the window, startling her. She slapped a hand over her mouth and nose and backed up. Bucky frowned.

“No. Scent. Too...need my suppressant. Please?” Layla begged.

“My scent is displeasing?” Bucky asked confused.

“Too good. Smells too good.” Layla said.

“Oh, God...that was my fault. I jacked off. Fuck. No, this is my fault. I'll go shower again and air out my rooms and borrow clothes from someone. From Clint. He's a Beta. Go see if Clint has some ball shorts or something stretchy and his biggest shirt. Fuck, Doll, I'm so sorry.” Bucky said. “No, you go get some fresh air. Bruce and Tony and Steve all have balconies. I'll go shower at Clint's and borrow some clothes. I'm so sorry.”

Layla dashed for the elevator, holding her breath. Once she got in, she sagged against the wall.

“I need...balcony. Fresh air.” Layla said. “JARVIS. Need suppressants. Too much good Alpha scent.”

JARVIS didn't reply. Instead, the elevator moved down and opened the door a few moments later. Layla stumbled out and looked around, seeing that JARVIS had taken her to Tony and Bruce's lab. She walked through the doors, but didn't see anyone.

“Suppressants…” she whispered.

Layla ran over to the tables, moving papers and books, looking through drawers.

“Layla?” Bruce said softly. “What are you doing?”

Layla startled again, smashing her finger in the drawer and jerking back. She cried out but covered her nose and mouth, scampering back.

“No! I can't!” Layla whined. “I need my pills! Please! It smells too good and-and- and I can't…”

“Hey, Bruce, have you see-” Tony said, stopping when he saw a panicked looking Layla. “Layla?”

Layla panicked even more, getting up and running for the balcony door, throwing it open and pulling it shut, grabbing the chair and wedging it under the doorknobs. She gulped down fresh air, feeling her body and mind calming down once again, bit by bit. She dropped against the railing, pressing her face against the cold iron and glass.

“What's that about?” Tony asked, frowning.

“I saw her rifling through our desks looking for the suppressants. I don't know what happened. Call Bucky. If he did anything to her, I swear to God-” Bruce said, shaking.

“Deep breath, big guy. Hulking out right now wouldn't do Layla any good, yeah?” Tony said, pulling out his phone. He dialed Bucky.

“Yellow?” Clint said.

“Clint? Sorry, I meant to call Bucky.” Tony said.

“You did. But he's commandeered my shower. And my ball shorts and my shirt.” Clint grumbled.

“What? Why?” Tony asked.

“He nearly broke down my door in this frenzied guilt. The only thing I got it off him was that after he and Layla spent the night together, she left to go change and he jacked and the scent was overwhelming and she freaked out.” Clint said.

“Okay. Yeah, thanks. We'll get Layla situated and calmed down. Tell Bucky to stay there until I call, yeah?” Tony said.

“Sure thing.” Clint said.

Tony hung up. He explained to Bruce what Clint had told him and Bruce calmed down even more knowing that Bucky didn't violate Layla. They looked out the clear balcony door and saw Layla laying on the tiled ground, looking exhausted. Tony went to open the door, easily snapping the wooden chair and kneel down.

“Hey you. You okay?” Tony asked softly. “Don't worry, we won't flood you. Bruce and I are holding it back so you can come in. I think you need to let Bruce and the Other Guy know you're okay. They're worried. Especially the Other Guy.”

Layla sat up and cautiously smelled the air, their scents not strong. She stood up and walked in. She walked over to Bruce whose eyes were still Hulk green. Bruce sniffed her and checked her out, wrinkling his nose when he smelled Bucky's scent very strongly.

“Still smell like him.” Bruce said. “Did he touch you or...or…”

“No. Just sleep. But I walked in his rooms and...very strong. Very strong. Can I have one of my suppressants?” Layla asked.

“Tonight.” Bruce said. “You need to change clothes. Your clothes are drowned in his scent.”

Layla nodded sadly and left the lab, taking the elevator back up to her floor. Tony looked at Bruce who finally calmed down fully. Tony called Bucky and Steve, telling them to come to the lab for another emergency meeting. Steve walked in and raised an eyebrow. Bucky walked in a minute later, his clothes clearly too small for his bulky frame.

“What's this about?” Steve asked.

Bucky looked down, still full of guilt.

“New rule. Do not jack off while Layla is near. She can't handle the strong rush of Alpha scent that is associated with our cum, basically.” Tony said.

“I'm sorry. I didn't know. It's my fault, I...I didn't know she'd be that sensitive to scent. I jacked off in the shower and she came into my rooms and lost it. I sent her to get air and I showered again at Clint's and borrowed his clothes. Beta scent shouldn't upset her…” Bucky said sadly.

Steve scrubbed his face, sighing softly.

“Yeah, no...none of that. Shake it off, Buck. You didn't do it on purpose just to torment her. Just don't do it anymore, okay? When she's calmed down, you can resume your time with her. Just keep your scent back. That goes for everyone.” Steve said.

A half hour later, Layla came back down to the lab, having showered thoroughly and changed her clothes. She saw the 4 Alpha males who immediately looked at her with concern. Bucky stood up and walked over to her. Layla braced herself for an onslaught of scent, but found there wasn't one.

“I'm sorry, Layla. If you want to go ahead and start your time with Bruce, I understand.” Bucky said.

“You don't want to be around me…” Layla said softly. “I'm sorry.” she whimpered.

“What? No. God, no, that's so not it. I didn't want to force my company upon you. After that whole...thing. I was giving you a way out.” Bucky said. “If I could spend every second of the rest of my life with you, I would. Without a doubt.”

Layla smiled shyly. “You look so silly in those clothes.” she said. “Yeah, they're Clint's.”

Bucky laughed. “I'll go change...is that okay? Then maybe we can get some lunch and watch some movies?”

“Yes, and yes.” Layla said.

Bucky smiled and was off to his bedroom to change. Steve walked over to Layla, wanting to check her out just for his own personal sanity. She was wearing a pair of navy shorts and a white v-neck shirt that Steve could so clearly see her bra through. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

“You really okay?” Steve asked quietly.

“I am now.” Layla replied. “His scent just...it was too good, too much. And I just wanted him...I wanted him inside me and sinking his teeth into my bonding gland and it scared me.”

Layla heard 3 faint growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's about half of Bucky’s day with her! Next chapter tomorrow afternoon as I have a dentist appt that morning. Gotta love getting bite guards made. Hope you all like!   
> I've got a coupe over finished stories already written. One is Hawkeye/OFC. Another is OFC/Pietro sort of. Loki has a daughter and its her. Whatcha think?


	5. Hey Buckaroo and Bruce Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of Bucky’s day and starting in with Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I underestimated how long everything takes when you glue on fake nails. I hope you likes!

Bucky took Layla out on his motorcycle to his favorite little pizza place, just a hole in the wall that still had the plastic checkered table cloths and an old jukebox in the corner, complete with a huge, old brick oven. He snagged them a corner booth as they waited for their pizza to be brought out. 

“I really liked those pictures on my phone, Doll.” Bucky said. 

“Well, you are really cute when you're asleep.” Layla said, smiling shyly. 

“Nope. It's you. You made the pictures perfect. I wish I could have a whole wall full of just us. Or just you.” Bucky said, honesty lacing his words. 

“You're so funny, Bucky.” Layla said. 

“What funny? I'm serious. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. And I've seen so damn many, Doll.” Bucky said. 

A waiter set the pizza down between Layla and Bucky with a smile before cutting it into equal pieces. He walked off for only a moment before returning with a long stemmed red rose, presenting it to Layla. 

“For a very beautiful girl.” the man said, his Italian accent thick in his words. 

Layla blushed and took the rose, thanking the man. Bucky felt jealousy rise up in his Alpha. He wanted to grab the rose and throw it back in the waiter’s face and then rough him up for daring to flirt with his girl. 

“Maybe I get your number?” the waiter asked. 

Bucky nearly shot out of the booth, but Layla put her hands on top of his. 

“You'll have to ask my  _ husband _ .” Layla said. “Baby, what do you think? Can he have my number?”

Bucky smiled wickedly, pulling Layla close. He pierced the waiter with a deadly glare. 

“Absolutely not.” Bucky growled. 

“You are not wearing the rings.” the waiter frowned. “He come in here all the time, but never brings a wife until today.”

“Oh, I've got something a little more permanent than a ring.” Layla said, putting her hand over her belly. 

“Is he not well off enough to afford for you a ring?” the waiter taunted. 

“Who needs a ring when you've got that zing…” Layla said softly, pulling Bucky is for a kiss. 

The waiter stomped off. Layla pulled back slowly and smiled. Bucky licked her lips, pressing his forehead against hers. 

“Let's take this pie to go.” Layla said. 

…

Bucky and Layla were sprawled out in the media room, the pizza long ago demolished. Bucky was half sitting on the couch, Layla squeezed in between the back of the couch and his side, claiming she loved the feeling of being burrowed tightly and securely. Layla pulled out Bucky's phone and typed in his pass code, taking more pictures of them together. Layla pulled him in for another kiss, snapping pictures left and right. Bucky smiled against her lips as Layla kept taking pictures. Layla pulled away and straddled his stomach. Bucky ran his hands up and down her lower legs, not going above her knees. She slid off of him, still holding his phone. 

“Where you goin’, Doll?” Bucky asked. 

“To take a few more pictures. Selfies. For you to look at after 10 pm.” Layla said, smiling innocently. 

Layla walked into the bathroom and stripped down to her lingerie, taking a dozen different pictures. She was too shy to go completely nude. She dressed and walked out of the bathroom just a few minutes before 10. Bucky sighed sadly. 

“Is it wrong that I don't want to take you and hand you over to Bruce?” Bucky asked, pulling Layla back to his chest. 

“Not wrong...but if I'm not up there at 10, we both know Bruce won't be happy.” Layla said. “Besides, you've got a bunch of pictures to print out and a few to never print.” she said shyly. 

Bucky slipped his phone into his pocket and walked Layla down to the lab. Bruce, Tony, and Steve were already there, talking and laughing. The suppressant was sitting beside a glass of water on the table. Layla walked in and immediately took the pill, chugging the water. 

“You were almost late, Bucky.” Steve teased, pulling Layla into a hug. 

“It's 9:55. I still have 5 minutes. So hand her over, brother.” Bucky said. 

Steve grumbled but let Layla be pulled out of his arms. Layla wrapped her arms around Bucky. 

“You're so tiny, I love it.” Bucky said. “But the next time we go to that pizza place, you'll have to wear a ring and put a pillow up your shirt.”

Layla laughed. “Definitely. That waiter was kind of a jerk.” she said. 

“10:00.” Bruce said quickly. 

Layla smiled, pressing a kiss to Bucky's cheek before walking over to Bruce. Bucky clearly pouted as Steve and Tony walked out with him. He was very excited to see what was on his phone. Bruce was quiet for a few minutes. 

“You wanna go watch a movie? Play cards?” Layla asked. 

“I need to finish this up, it'll just take 10 minutes. I'm sorry.” Bruce said. 

“Is your room open? I'll go shower real quick.” Layla asked. 

Bruce nodded and smiled. Layla took the elevator down to his floor, making her way through his bare living room and kitchen before finding his bathroom. She stepped and took a quick shower before borrowing his toothbrush and brushing her teeth. She wrapped a towel around herself and went through Bruce's closet, finding one of the few t shirts he owned and slipping it on. Layla slipped her shoes back on and went up to the lab and saw Bruce, so hunched over the table. She walked in and hopped up on the table. When Bruce still didn't look up, Layla laid sideways, right on top of his papers and books. 

“I'm not wearing a bra.” Layla said. 

“Okay. 5 minutes.” Bruce said. 

“I stole a shirt. I'm keeping it.” Layla said. 

“Mmhmm.” Bruce said. 

Layla sighed and looked over, seeing Tony and Steve standing at the glass, grinning. Layla turned back and grabbed Bruce's hand, putting it directly on her boob. Bruce pulled his hand back, not even paying attention. 

“5 minutes.” he mumbled. 

Layla turned to look back at Tony and Steve. Tony was making grabby hands and pointing at himself. Layla shrugged. 

“How about I just go with Tony or Steve? You're pretty busy.” Layla mumbled. 

Bruce looked up and frowned. Layla was laying on the table, faced toward the window where he saw Tony and Steve. 

“I can do this later. You're more important than anything. Bruce said. 

Layla turned to Bruce with a hopeful smile, asking him if he really meant what he just said. 

“I get too wrapped up. Very one track mind. I'm sorry. We can do whatever you want to do. My night and my day are all yours.” Bruce said. 

“Really really?” Layla asked. 

“Really really. Come on.” Bruce said. 

“You know a few minutes ago I put your hand on my boob? You didn't even notice.” Layla pouted. 

“Do I get a redo on that part?” Bruce asked as they walked out of the lab. 

“We were getting ready to take her for ourselves.” Tony said. “Seriously. Don't ever choose working over her or I'll throw you out the window.”

“Well I'm going to make up for it. See you two tomorrow night.” Bruce said, pulling Layla into the elevator. “Do you want to go to yours? Mine doesn't have much. I don't even have a TV.”

“Sure. But you know what?” Layla asked as the elevator doors opened.

“What?” Bruce replied. 

“Bet you I can beat you there. Go!” Layla said, taking off running.

Bruce chuckled and ran after Layla, picking her up and spinning her around and setting her down behind him as he opened the door and went through first. 

“Cheater!” Layla huffed, crossing her arms. 

“You never specifically said that I  _ couldn't _ do that.” Bruce said, grinning. 

Layla pouted and walked in. Bruce pulled her into his arms. 

“I'll have you know that pouting in absolutely not allowed.” Bruce said, bending down and kissing her pouted lips gently. “Pouted lips get kissed.”

“How many times did it take Tony to learn that?” Layla asked. 

Bruce laughed. “It only applies to you. Tony pouts and it does nothing to me. But you? Seeing you pout damn near breaks my heart.” he said. 

“I'm going to have to pout and take a picture and wallpaper your room with it.” Layla teased. “Why aren't your rooms decorated anyway?”

“There's not much point. It's not as if I entertain any guests. The only thing I do there is sleep and shower.” Bruce said. 

“Well now you've got me so that's what we're gonna do tomorrow. Make your rooms a home. For you and me and Bucky. And probably Tony and Steve, too.” Layla said. 

“Would that make you happy?” Bruce asked. “Decorating that place?”

“Well that, and seeing you happy to be in those rooms. Seeing signs of life and love and family and friends and good memories.” Layla said. 

“No family.” Bruce mumbled. 

“I'm pretty sure we're all going to count as one huge family if I stay. You can't be balls deep in a girl, screwing each other's brains out while the other 3 are watching and waiting without us being some weird semblance of a family. Ya know?” Layla said. 

“I didn't think about that. Wanna go bright and early? I'm sure Tony would let us borrow that huge Hummer. It can haul everything we buy.” Bruce asked. 

“Definitely. This is exciting! I love decorating and designing.” Layla said excitedly. 

Layla realized that Bruce didn't have any pajamas on her floor. She pulled off her shirt, which in all actuality was actually his, and handed it to Bruce. 

“You can sleep in that and your underwear.” Layla said.

Layla walked with confidence to her bedroom and pulled on a pair of boy shorts and a tank top before walking back out. Bruce was neatly folding his clothes and laying them on her couch in only his underwear, which was a pair of boxer briefs. They moulded perfectly to him and Layla’s mouth watered at the sight of him. 

“Yeah, no, take your time. I'm in absolutely no rush. You shouldn't be hiding that body under such loose fitting clothes.” Layla said, admiring Bruce's backside. 

Bruce turned back around and smiled. “I could definitely say the same thing and a whole lot more about you. And uh...the Other Guy...he really, really liked seeing you walk down the hallway in nothing more than your birthday suit, too.”

“Hulk! He's so big and so strong and so cute. I wonder...if he's as hung-okay, new subject because I don't need a repeat of what happened earlier. It must be the prolonged contact of Alpha scents that's making me turn into...a ho.” Layla rambled. 

“Yes, he is and yes. What style do you want to decorate with?” Bruce asked, slipping the shirt on. 

Layla looked too sad when Bruce put the shirt on, pouting when he covered up her view. He moved forward and lightly kissed her pout. She blushed slightly.

“What style do you like? They're your rooms, silly.” Layla asked. 

Layla was definitely taking advantage of the pout-kiss that Bruce kept offering. He had such soft lips. Very kissable. 

“I'm good with whatever. Just nothing really girly. Unless you like really girly. If it's like...man canceling...I will probably never do anything remotely sexual again.” Bruce laughed. 

“Yeah, no, that dick is mi-” Layla said, slapping a hand over her mouth. 

“My dick is what, Layla?” Bruce asked, knowing full well what she had intended to say. 

Layla blushed slightly. “Mini. Yup.” she said. “Anyway…”

“Mini?” Bruce asked. “I don't think so.”

“That's what I was saying. Definitely.” Layla said. “I'm gonna go...watch TV in bed…” she added, taking off at a run to her bedroom. 

Bruce followed Layla, shaking his head. Layla had the television turned on, sitting on her knees on top of the bed, Bruce leaned against the doorframe and watched. She looked so beautiful. 

“Layla?” Bruce said softly. 

Layla looked over and Bruce flashed her, making her jaw drop. He reveled in her surprised look and pulled his boxers back up, going to lay on her bed. 

“Soooo much bigger than Clint.” Layla said. 

“Why would you have ever seen the Beta’s...junk?” Bruce asked. 

“Oh, you have no idea. He's nearly got the sex drive of an Alpha.” Layla said, pushing play on the movie she chose. 

Bruce was trying to control his anger at the possibility that Layla, his...not his...Omega was touched by Clint. Layla noticed and frowned, moving so she could look in Bruce's eyes.

“Bruce? What's wrong? Don't you like Monty Python?” Layla asked. 

“I'm. Going. To.  _ Kill.  _ Him.” Bruce growled. 

“Clint? Why?” Layla asked. 

“He touched you! How could you give yourself to him?! You're not _ his! YOU'RE MINE!”  _ Bruce shouted, making Layla scoot away from him in fear. 

“Bruce?” Layla whimpered. 

Bruce fixed Layla with a stare, his eyes bright Hulk green. 

“Clint hasn't touched me! I promise!” Layla said, her voice quivering. “I'm still a virgin!”

Bruce took deep, slow breaths, trying to calm the Other Guy down. Layla launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face against his neck. Bruce felt remorse and guilt cover over him as the realization struck him that he nearly Hulked out over the mere  _ thought _ that the Beta male had touched her. Steve burst into the room a few seconds later, looking from Bruce to Layla, his chest pumping. 

“JARVIS told me that Dr. Banner was getting very close to going Green. Come here, Layla.” Steve said. 

Layla pulled away and scooted to Steve who pulled her to him, checking her quickly for any visible injury. 

“What the hell, Bruce?” Steve growled. 

“The Other Guy got really possessive really quickly.” Bruce said. 

“It's my fault. Bruce flashed me and I said he's way more hung than Clint and Bruce asked why I'd even seen Clint like that and like...me and Nat and Clint decided like 5 years ago that if any of us...needed relief...the other would help if there wasn't anyone romantically involved. And Clint nearly had the drive of an Alpha. But I didn't mean to imply that Clint and I had sex. Those pills completely killed any sex drive I may have had.” Layla explained quickly. “Bruce got mad and I tried telling him Clint hadn't touched me and that I'm still a virgin and...yeah. I'm sorry Bruce.” she whimpered. 

“Hey, how about you go see Bucky for a little bit, yeah? I'm gonna make sure Bruce calms down all the way before you come back.” Steve said. 

“Don't hurt him.” Layla said, frowning. 

“I won't, pretty girl. I promise. You can have JARVIS show you live feed if you want, okay? I'm gonna take him for a few rounds in the ring and then get him in the water and then he'll be good.” Steve said. 

“But I can come back and stay the rest of the night and tomorrow with him? We're gonna go out tomorrow and get stuff to decorate his rooms.” Layla asked. 

“Anything you want.” Steve said. “Go find Bucky. By the way...I want pictures with you like you took with Bucky.”

“Definitely.” Layla said. “The ones on the couch or the ones I took in the bathroom?”

“Wait, what bathroom pictures?” Steve asked. 

“Uh...nothing…” Layla said slowly. 

Layla crawled back over to Bruce, who was staring at his hands. Layla maneuvered herself under his hands and pressed her forehead against his. She started to pout. 

“I'm pouting.” Layla whispered. “Don't I get kisses? Kisses for pouts?”

“I don't deserve it. I really could have hurt you because I can't control myself.” Bruce said sadly. 

“But you didn't. I know you'd never hurt me and I know Hulk wouldn't either. You'd probably go through the room like a tornado, but you'd most decidedly wouldn't hurt  _ me _ .” Layla said. “I'm still pouting.”

Bruce looked up slightly and shook his head, pressing a very gentle kiss against her lips. He gently swatted her backside. 

“Shoo, you. I'll call you when we're done. Promise.” Bruce said 

Layla smiled and rolled off the bed, slipping her flip flops on and going to the elevator, telling JARVIS to take her to Bucky's floor. 

“That's your first and last chance, Bruce. Hulk out on her again and you'll be permanently removed from this country. We good?” Steve growled. 

“I feel like leaving now. I can't believe I did that. To  _ her _ . Fuck…” Bruce said. “It shouldn't have mattered either way. But the Other Guy is so possessive of her.”

“Come on. Time to exhaust you.” Steve said. 


	6. Mmm Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the horrible title. My brain doesn't work this early. Dentist went fine yesterday just had some impressions made for a bite guard. All the assistants and hygienists were so proud I didn't cry or have an anxiety attack lol hope you all like this chapter!

Layla stepped off the elevator and all but ran into Bucky's room, pausing when she saw him hanging pictures of herself and of them together all over his walls. 

“Hey, Doll. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Bucky asked. 

Layla explained everything that happened, making sure to mention that Clint had never touched her so there wouldn't be a chance that he would get upset. Bucky frowned and pulled her into his arms, resting his hands on her hips. 

“Even if he did, even if you did, there's no reason Bruce should have gotten upset like that. Yeah, I don't like it, but I'm not mad. That was before we knew you were Omega.” Bucky said. “You're not...doing...him now, right?”

“No, jeez. The suppressant kills any drive I may have ever had. Until I smelled the scent you threw when you were...yeah.” Layla said. 

“Is it wrong that the admission that you wanted me deep inside you and biting your mating gland makes me  _ very _ happy? I just wanna rub it in everyone's faces.” Bucky said, grinning. 

“Did you like those other pictures on your phone?” Layla asked shyly. 

“God, yes, Doll. I'm gonna have to go across town to thoroughly enjoy them, though.” Bucky said. 

“You should uh...record that and send a copy to me.” Layla said, blushing. 

“I will. But it won't be long until you'll be experiencing it first hand.” Bucky growled. 

Layla bit her lip. “New subject! Let's go see Tony! It's getting too hot in here.” she said. 

Bucky grabbed one of his hooded sweatshirts and slipped it over Layla, it coming down to her knees. 

“You looked too sinful in just a pair of panties and a tank top, Doll. Can't have Tony getting any ideas. Not his night.” Bucky said with a wink. 

Layla laughed and took Bucky's hand, walking out to the elevator with him. Together they went up a couple floors to where Tony was. Layla ran out and to Tony's room, but the door was locked. She frowned, not used to anyone locking their doors. She knocked as Bucky came up behind her, placing his hand on her hips and leaning his chin down to her shoulder. The door opened a few moments later, revealing Tony completely engrossed in a video game. Layla and Bucky walked in, Layla looked around. Everything was of the best and most luxurious quality. Layla ran to his bathroom, seeing it twice the size with a jet tub and a large glass shower with sprayers at every angle. Layla didn't think twice before pulling the sweatshirt off and running up to the tub. She bent over the edge, trying to find a knob or button or lever. 

“It's taking so much restraint to hold myself back here, darling.” Tony said from the doorway. 

“Layla?” Bucky said, laughing. “What are you doing? Besides killing Tony over here.”

“I am trying to find out how to turn this thing on.” Layla said, standing back up. 

“I don't see how anything wouldn't be turned on after seeing you bent over, those little boy short panties pulled tight…” Tony said.

Layla blushed, trying to tug them down a little. Tony chuckled and walked over to a screen pad on the wall next to the tub, turning it on and filling the tub with water, starting the jets. Layla smiled and climbed in, figuring she better not strip down. The groan that escaped Layla was so deliciously sinful that Tony gave Bucky a look that clearly said ‘we're done for’. Bucky pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxer briefs, climbing in beside of her. 

“Well I'm going commando…” Tony said, pulling his shirt off. 

“Nuh uh. You try that and I'll punch your dick then I'll tell Steve who will rip it off.” Bucky said. 

“I like your arc reactor.” Layla said. 

Tony smiled brightly, pulling his shirt off. Layla felt Bucky tense up beside of her. 

“I'm telling you, Stark…” Bucky said. 

“My rooms, my Tower, my bathroom, so my rules.” Tony challenged. 

“You're not the highest ranked Alpha. Let's call Steve, see what the  _ Prime  _ says.” Bucky said. 

Tony grumbled before going to his closet and stripping, putting a pair of boxers on before coming back. He got into the water and sat down, pulling Layla over to him. Bucky crossed his arms, clearly jealous. Tony smirked. 

…

Bruce had tried to focus as he swam lap after lap after going for a dozen rounds of boxing with Steve. His body was exhausted and his mind was quickly catching up. But Steve stayed right by him, swimming with him. 

“You tired, Dr. Banner? The Other Guy tired?” Steve asked. 

“He's quiet, and I'm definitely exhausted.” Bruce said. “I feel so bad, so guilty about everything. If there was ever a time I could wish the Other Guy away, it'd be now. He is so fucking possessive and selfish over her.” 

“Will you tell me why?” Steve asked. “Why now and why when you thought she had had another lover?”

“He's like...enthralled by her. She's the only Omega, the only person period, to ever gush over him. The Other Guy knows when others hate on him, I know that everyone thinks he's a pain. But Layla never has. He doesn't want to share and the thought that He was so, so close to losing her...the Other Guy didn't take it well.” Bruce said. 

“What are you going to do if she decides to go with Thor to Asgard?” Steve asked quietly. 

“Why would she decide to do that?” Bruce asked, rubbing his chest. “The Other Guy couldn't take it. She's _ his _ Layla. Not even for sex or anything sexual or romantic. He's smitten. She sees him for something other than destructive and stupid. He won't take well to it. At all.”

“Then we better convince her we're the better choice. Or completely sabotage Thor. Maybe both.” Steve said. “Ready to get our girl from the clutches of Bucky? It's still your night.”

“More than ready.” Bruce said. 

Both Alphas climbed out of the pool and dried off, heading up to Bucky's floor. Bruce frowned when they searched floor for and didn't find any sign of Layla or Bucky. 

“JARVIS, where's Layla?” Bruce asked. 

“Miss is currently in the bathroom of Mr. Stark, enjoying his jetted bathtub.” JARVIS said. “Mr. Stark and Mr. Barnes are currently arguing over which of them should get privilege of bestowing physical affection.”

“Me.” Bruce grumbled, going back to the elevator. 

Steve followed, ready to break up any argument that will, more than likely, ensue. It only took a couple of minutes before the pair were filing up the doorway top Tony's bathroom. Layla looked over and smiled, seeing Bruce looking much calmer, much more at ease. 

“Bruce!” Layla said excitedly, climbing out of the tub.

Layla tank top and boy shorts were clung tightly to her body. She slid sideways from not drying her feet off before walking on the tiled floor, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the inevitable smack against the floor. She felt arms grab her and hold her securely. She cracked an eye open and saw Bruce, his eyes flashing green, but not out of anger. Steve grabbed one of Tony's towels and laid it in the floor for Layla to stand on, taking another and handing it to Bruce. Bucky was halfway out, prepared to dry Layla off, and looking forward to it. Steve held his hand up, making Bucky stop. Steve saw the bright green of Bruce's eyes and knew that it was the quick reflexes of the Other Guy that let him catch Layla before she did more than slide. Bruce righted Layla to stand on the towel before using the other towel to gently dry her off. Bruce held the towel up as a shield while Layla stripped. He looked away to give her privacy and she took the towel, wrapping it around herself. Bucky stepped out and grabbed a towel, drying his arms off before wrapping it around his waist, going to the discarded sweatshirt and picking it up, slipping it over Layla once again, it covering her completely to her knees. He kissed her forehead before grabbing his clothes and walking out, back to his own floor. Layla shimmied the towel out of the bottom of the sweatshirt and hung it up to dry. Tony got out and stripped his wet boxers off without thinking. Bruce's hand covered Layla eyes within half a second, making her pout. Steve glared at Tony who shrugged and wrapped a towel around his waist. 

“Goodnight, darling. See you tomorrow.” Tony said as Bruce led Layla back out.

“You okay, Dr. Banner?” Steve asked. 

“Kinda wanna punch Tony for that, but I'm fine.” Bruce said. 

“Layla? You okay, baby?” Steve asked. 

Layla blushed slightly. “Yeah. Hulk and Bruce got me. I'll be great. Sleepy, but good.” she said. “Can we still go shopping tomorrow?” 

“Literally anything you want to do, we'll do it. Shopping, eating, driving. Anything. You name it.” Bruce said. 

“Aaaanything?” Layla asked, grinning. 

“Nothing that involves sex. Of any kind.” Steve growled. 

Layla shivered before looking over at Steve. “Fine.” she grumbled.

Bruce took Layla back down to her floor and to her bedroom. He blocked her way to the bed, making her frown. 

“Will you uh...put something on that  _ doesn't _ smell like Bucky, please?” Bruce asked. 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot that you non-suppressed ones have a great sense of smell.” Layla said, tapping her nose. 

Layla dug through her drawers, looking for her sleep shirt. Bruce raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder, pulling out a shirt that said ‘Iowa’. Layla smiled sweetly. 

“I took that shirt not long after I came here. I don't wear it a lot. Clint's convinced Natasha took it.” Layla said. “Do you want me to not wear it?”

“Tomorrow I'm going to buy a lot of t shirts and wear them then and when they smell like me, you can take as many as you want.” Bruce said. 

“Heck yes!” Layla said. 

Layla took the shirt and tossed it into the corner of her room. She pulled out a pair of sleep shorts and slipped them on under the sweatshirt. Layla side glanced at Bruce before pulling out another t shirt, tugging the sweatshirt off and pulling the shirt on. Bruce swallowed thickly at the sight of Layla bare chested. She pushed the drawer shut and pulled Bruce into the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face against his neck. Bruce wrapped his arms around her. The Other Guy was absolutely loving the attention. 

“I told you Hulk isn't bad.” Layla said, yawning. “He's quick and he's amazing and I don't want him or you to ever go away.”

“We're never going to leave you.” Bruce said. 

…

Bruce woke up first, looking down and seeing his shirt up his chest and Layla laying on his tummy. He smiled, content to just sit there and let her sleep as long as she wanted. He hadn't trusted himself or the Other Guy to sleep in the same room since the Other Guy first appeared. It felt so wonderful to be able to share a bed with another person that he didn't ever want to move. Layla mumbled something unintelligible and pressed her face against his stomach. Bruce's hand gently rubbed her back and Layla settled back down. Bruce tried to tilt her head to one side but she wasn't having any of it. She pressed her face back into his stomach, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and tugging until her hand was wrapped in the fabric. Bruce smiled and figured if she couldn't breathe, she'd move her head. Bruce heard a knock at the door and could smell Steve's scent before the male even walked in. Bruce smiled and moved the quilt slightly, letting Steve see that Layla was okay. Steve raised an eyebrow, seeing Layla’s face pressed against Bruce's stomach. Steve gentle tilted her head to one side and Layla opened her eyes, glaring at Steve. 

“Go way.” Layla grumbled, shutting her eyes and burying her face against Bruce's stomach. 

“You can't possibly breathe like that.” Steve said softly. 

“Uh huh.” Layla mumbled. 

“She's fine. I feel her breaths.” Bruce said. 

“Maybe Bruce doesn't think it's comfortable, you pressing in constantly on his abdomen.” Steve said. 

Layla sat up and cracked an eye open. She slid out of bed and grabbed Steve's hand and tugged. Bruce frowned watched as Layla held onto him as they walked out of her bedroom. Layla let go of his hand and stepped back into her room, slamming the door and locking it. Bruce chuckled as Layla climbed back into bed. 

“Here?” Layla asked, putting her hand on Bruce's stomach. 

“If you're comfortable, then yes. I don't mind.” Bruce said. 

“Warm. Smell good.” Layla mumbled, laying down and pressing her face back against his stomach. 

Bruce smiled even bigger, grabbing her quilts and covering her up completely. He felt her press a quick, soft kiss to his stomach before her breaths evened out once again. 

Layla slept until noon when she finally sat up, hair everywhere, looking confused for a minute. Bruce's hand gently touched her leg and Layla turned to him with a lazy smile. 

“Good afternoon.” Bruce said. “Sleep well?”

“Mmhmm. I slept really late.” Layla said, yawning. 

“Do you remember when Steve woke you up earlier? He tried moving your head to one side because you had pressed your face tightly against my stomach. You took his hand and led him out of the room before slamming the door in his face and locking it.” Bruce said.

Layla giggled and Bruce's heart soared. She smoothed her hair out of her face and yawned again, throwing her arms up to stretch. Bruce saw a peek of skin and gently tickled, making Layla move away and laugh. She flipped back over on his stomach and laid there lazily. Bruce's hand traced designs on her back, making her shiver when his fingertips grazed her sides. This was the first time in...ever...that Bruce had laid in bed instead of getting up and doing work. But with Layla, he was more than content to do so. Layla finally sat up and slid off the bed, going over to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day. She settled on a dark, pale purple long flowing skirt and an off white corset top. Bruce sat up and blatantly watched as Layla dug through her lingerie drawer, stripping and changing in front of him. 

“Like the show?” Layla asked, turning to Bruce and smiling. 

“Very much. My favorite part is when you were wearing absolutely nothing.” Bruce said. 

“Mmhmm. Go get ready, handsome.” Layla said. 

Bruce kissed the side of her head and went back to his floor to change clothes. Layla brushed her teeth before styling her hair. She didn't bother with makeup, figuring if Bruce didn't complain when she first woke up about how she looked that he wouldn't complain now. 

Layla meet Bruce on his floor just as he was walking out. He took her hand and the stopped off on Tony's floor to get the keys to the Hummer, which he quickly relented when Layla pouted. The couple made it to a furniture store and Bruce gave Layla the green light to pick out whatever she wanted. Layla squealed, a sound that made Bruce smile wickedly, and took off. Bruce listened to her excited chatter. 

Layla found the mattress section and flopped on every mattress, insisting that Bruce needed a comfortable mattress since his was probably old and lumpy. 

“Do you need any help, Miss?” a voice asked. 

Layla sat up on the mattress. “No thanks. Just taking these for a test drive.” she said, smiling. 

“I can give you a recommendation if you like.” the salesman said. 

“Alrighty. What's your recommendation for a plush mattress?” Layla asked. 

Bruce walked over to Layla, standing on the other side of the mattress. Layla turned around and grinned at Bruce. 

“The one in my apartment is very plush. Maybe you want to come test it out...in a few different ways.” the salesman said. 

“No, she doesn't.” Bruce growled. 

“He's right. Who knows what I might catch.” Layla said. 

“You're an adult. Don't let your father make your decisions for you.” the salesman said. 

Layla squinted at his name tag. “Fletcher. Sounds like a douchebag name.” she commented. “What do you think, daddy?”

Bruce's anger was momentarily derailed when Layla called him daddy.  _ Hello previously unknown kink _ , Bruce thought. 

“Definitely, baby girl.” Bruce said, pulling Layla across the mattress to him. Layla stood on her knees, wrapping her arms around Bruce, nuzzling his neck. 

“Oh, Daddy's little whore?” Fletcher taunted. “Stupid bitch. I wouldn't fuck you anyway.”

“Couldn't anyway, with that tic tac you're so obviously packing.” Layla said. 

Bruce chuckled at how red the guy's face got at Layla’s comment. He pressed a kiss against Layla’s lips and Layla deepened it. 

“So desperate for dick, huh? An ugly fat ass whore like you should be.” Fletcher said. 

Bruce snapped and was over the bed in a flash, grabbing Fletcher by the neck, his eyes flashing green. A manager came running over.

“What's going on?” the manager asked. “I need you to put my employee down, sir.”

“Your employee…” Bruce spat, his voice distorted heavily. “attempted to get my girl at his apartment and when she turned him down, he called her a whore, a bitch, among other things. I will rip his tongue from his body!”

“I'm so sorry, sir. I will see that he is immediately fired. Please do not hold that against us-” the manager sputtered. 

“Dr. Banner.” Bruce growled. 

“Dr. Banner, Mrs. Banner. Please accept our apologies.” the manager said. 

Layla wrapped her arms around Bruce, seeing his arms tinged with green. She finally pried Bruce's fingers away, putting his hands on her face, kissing his palms. Bruce was growling the deep growl of Hulk. 

“Bruce…” Layla whimpered. “Come back to me?”

Bruce was breathing heavily,his growls still escaping. 

“Hulk?” Layla whispered. “Hey gorgeous. I would love if you came to see me later. But right now, I need Bruce out here. But when we get home, I want you to come out and I wanna kiss your face and see if you're as warm as you look. Maybe we can take a nap or go swimming?” 

Bruce's eyes closed and he shook for a few seconds before opening his eyes again, the traces of green disappeared. Layla smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips. 

“I would like to extend to you a gift card, Dr. Banner and Mrs. Banner, for your troubles.” the manager said. 

“I guess we can accept that. With free delivery and set up. Maybe we won't submit a complaint to corporate if we're satisfied.” Layla said. “My  _ husband _ and I are going to pick out furniture. If you'll excuse us.” 

Layla pulled Bruce away, getting him to the paint section before stopping. She pulled him into another kiss, immediately deepened it. Bruce groaned so softly, returning the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Daddy.” Layla whispered, nipping his lower lip. 

“You're so going to be the sweet, sweet death of me.” Bruce groaned. 

Layla smiled and pulled him to each section, picking out furniture and decorations. By the time they had picked everything out, Layla had talked the manager into a gift card, an extra 30% off, and free next day delivery and set up. 

Bruce was definitely in trouble. One day with this beautiful girl and he was head over heels, irreversibly in love. And he couldn't be happier. 


	7. Cause I'm Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Bruce and a little start into Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg the comments y'all left made me the happiest little mama this side of the Mississippi! I live comments more than you know! Gives me the will to finish the upcoming in few chapters mega smut! Like if the smut doesn't get broken down into 2 chapters ill be shocked.

Bruce and Layla got back from their shopping trip, having brought all the decor home with them while the furniture would be delivered tomorrow. Bruce sent a text out to Steve, Bucky, and Tony to help carry it all up to his rooms. 

“Hey you.” Layla heard Bucky say as he walked up to the Hummer. “I missed you. Did you and Bruce have fun?”

“Oh yeah. This idiot thought he was my dad. I thought Bruce was going to faint when I called him Daddy.” Layla said, grinning. 

“She's going to be the death of me.” Bruce teased. 

“But what a way to go, yeah?” Bucky replied. 

“Best way.” Bruce agreed. 

“Did you buy out the whole store?” Tony asked, grabbing several bags. “Maybe bankrupt Bruce?”

“Nope. The manager gave us a gift card and a discount!” Layla said. 

“Why?” Steve asked, grabbing the rest of the stuff. 

“Cause I'm pretty.” Layla said. 

Steve looked over at Bruce who gave him a look and Steve nodded. 

“You're beautiful, they should have given you the whole store, Doll.” Bucky said. 

“Pfff.” Layla said, getting into the elevator. 

They set all the bags into Bruce's living room with Layla proclaiming they'd decorate when the furniture gets delivered and set up. 

“What do you want for dinner, Layla?” Steve asked. 

“Olive Garden take out!” Layla said. 

“You wanna invite Natasha and Clint? You haven't seen them in a couple of days.” Steve asked. 

“I can still hang out with them? I didn't want to piss anyone off.” Layla asked. 

“Oh, yeah. Go break them apart and you three go get food, yeah?” Steve suggested. 

Layla smiled and ran out if the room, going to find Natasha and Clint. 

“So, Bruce, what really happened?” Steve asked. 

Bruce sighed and went into an explanation of everything, leaving out no detail, especially how Layla was able to calm the Other Guy down within a couple minutes. 

“What  _ is _ it with people nowadays? Why are males so insulting towards females?” Steve growled. “Layla is especially deserving of respect as she is our Omega.”

“I was so ready to rip that asshole to pieces.” Bruce said. “But she calmed me down and just...she can't go to Asgard. She just can't. I can't function without her. Not just me. The Other Guy.”

“You're not the only ones.” Bucky said. “I can't imagine how I've gone on this long without her. How none of us knew she was anything other than Beta.”

“She is so not going to Asgard.” Tony said. 

The other 3 Alphas wholeheartedly agreed. 

Layla, Natasha, and Clint brought in several big bags of food into the communal living room and kitchen. Steve, Tony, Bucky, and Bruce immediately surrounded Layla. Natasha elbowed Clint and grinned at how four grown big badass Alphas were fawning over one little Omega. 

“Looks like she's got you all wrapped around her little finger.” Natasha said, smiling. 

“And maybe soon, maybe my legs will be wrapped around all of them.” Layla said casually. 

Clint coughed hard at the four very feral, very possessive growls and the Alpha scents that flooded the room. Natasha covered her nose as the Alphas scents were not appealing to her in the least. 

“Good evening!” Thor boomed happily as he walked into the living room. 

“Look everyone, it's Thor! HELLO THOR!” Clint shouted at the group. 

“Hello Friend Clint! Lady Natasha!” Thor said. 

“You've not greeted Layla. Perhaps you need to butt in there and rescue her from the hungry eyes of those Alphas so we can eat.” Clint said. 

Thor nodded and, thinking nothing more of his actions as he reached over the shoulders of Tony and Bruce, plastering his hands onto Layla’s hips and pulling her up. Layla cried out in surprise as she felt herself being pulled away, turning her eyes to Thor. Before Thor could do much more Steve growled and had his hand wrapped tight around Thor's neck. 

“You. Don't. Touch. Her.” growled the distorted voice of Steve. 

Layla was let go and before her feet touched the ground, another set of hands had caught her and lowered her gently. Layla shook her head, the spell of whatever their scents done to her completely broken. She immediately placed herself between Thor and Steve, imploring Steve to let Thor go. Layla nuzzled his lower chest and used her nails to scratch the upper part, getting his attention. Layla moved her arms even further up to try to tilt his gaze down to her, but when she did that, the corset top she was wearing slid up with her movements. A deadly growl reached her ears once more, but it didn't come from Steve. Layla looked down, seeing Bucky's fingers lightly touch the beginnings of what appeared to be bruises. Steve let Thor go and knelt before Layla, gently pulling the waistband of her skirt down, exposing her hips. A few fingerprint bruises were quickly forming on the skin there, right where Thor had grabbed her to pull her away. Layla moved quickly, placing herself in front of Thor. 

“Don't touch him. He didn't do it out of cruelty. Do not touch him.” Layla said, holding her hands out. 

“Move, Layla. He marked your skin, so we're going to exact our pound of flesh.” Steve said. 

“Over a couple little bruises? No. No way. If he'd hit me out of anger or something, then yeah I'd say get him. But he thought he was doing me a favor. None of you all are going to touch him or try to hurt him.” Layla said. 

Steve growled and Layla raised an eyebrow. 

“No.” Layla said, crossing her arms. 

“Can an Omega ‘no’ an Alpha?” Clint whispered. “I didn't think an Omega could ‘no’ an Alpha.”

“Technically, he's not her Alpha. None if them are. She's still on suppressants and they've not had sex or broke her mating gland.” Natasha said. “So right now, she's not under their...well, control.”

“Move. Layla. Or I'll move you.” Steve growled once again. 

“Touch either of us and the only thing you'll touch for the rest of your Alpha life is yourself. ” Layla snapped. 

Steve's jaw was clenching and releasing as he looked from Layla to Thor and back again. She felt Thor stiffen behind her when Steve's hands shot out, grabbing onto Layla and pulling her away from Thor. Layla nuzzled Steve's chest and wrapped her arms around his back, squeezing gently. 

“You hungry?” Steve asked quietly. 

“Starving.” Layla said. “Let's eat. And no kicking or hitting Thor.”

“Fine. But just this once. The next time...no stopping me.” Steve said. 

“Deal.” Layla said. 

The tension broke in the room and everyone gathered around the table the food was set on, filling their plates. Steve sat down and put his plate down, snagging Layla as she walked by, pulling her to sit in his lap. Bruce growled.

“Still my night.” Bruce said. 

Steve clenched into his glass of water, shattering it in his hand, sending glass and water all over. Layla gently picked the glass pieces in his hand. 

“Instead of leaving a few minutes before ten, we'll leave a few minutes before 11 and give you the extra hour, yeah? Steve just…” Layla said, looking into Steve's bright blue eyes. “We'll be right back.”

Layla stood and pulled Steve out of the living room and across the hall to the media room. She unbuttoned Steve's shirt and pushed it off his arms, gesturing him to sit on the couch. Layla pulled the corset top off and shimmied out of her skirt, straddling Steve's legs. She pressed her skin against his, feeling the anger leaving his body. Steve rubbed his nose along her neck and shoulder, moving down her chest. Layla scratched her nails against his scalp, feeling him shudder and groan. Steve's scent was becoming less and less upsetting to her nose. Layla found that each Alpha had a specific scent for every emotion. When Bucky was happy, it smelled like fresh grass. Bruce's happy scent was honeysuckle. Tony's was a grease and oil combination. Steve's was fresh laundry. Bucky's anger smelled like wood fire. Bruce's anger was burnt rubber. Tony's anger was scorched plastic. Steve's anger, which upset her nose the greatest, was an ammonia and bleach combination. She had yet to figure out what their scents were for being turned on. She knew Bucky's, and his was sweat and the smell of dirt and grass after a hard rain. 

“How did you know this would calm me down?” Steve mumbled against Layla’s skin. 

“I...I don't know. It just came in my head. Skin to skin. Whenever you see me, you always touch some part of me, hugging me and holding me. I just...I just figured and hoped this would work.” Layla said. 

“You're thinking like an Omega, baby. Does that mean you've decided to stay here and be mine? Be ours?” Steve asked. “Because we're not above sabotaging Thor to keep you here.”

“I don't know. Maybe. Are you all planning on loading me down with pups? Make me stay home because you think I'm too delicate, too weak to fight?” Layla asked. 

“Do you not want to bear our children?” Steve asked quietly. 

“Maybe eventually. If I haven't completely fucked up my system with those suppressants. I don't know. I never thought it was even a remote possibility. I thought I'd be on those suppressants until I died. I never thought it would be an issue. I never expected any type of mate, any type of love...I had the most I'd ever hoped for-friends. And when Natasha and Clint immediately welcomed me into their little Beta gang...life was perfect. I had my self whole and unowned, I head an outlet for my anger, my suppressants, I had you all on my team but didn't really interact with you a whole lot…” Layla said. 

“How do you feel about us? About me and Buck and Bruce and Tony? Do you...do you think we'd be suitable Alphas for you? Would I be a suitable Prime for you?” Steve asked. 

“I like you all. I really do. I loved being with Bucky and Bruce is wonderful. I'm sure you and Tony will be perfect, too. I love that, whenever you see me, you pull me into this huge hug that makes me feel so small and safe. And I never feel small. Like that idiot at the furniture store said...ugly fat ass-” Layla mumbled. 

Steve growled and pulled Layla even closer to his chest, shaking with anger. How dare  _ anyone _ speak to his... _ not his, yet _ ...Omega that way and get away with it? Bruce neglected to tell him that little tidbit. 

“You're not ugly and you're not fat. God, you're fucking perfect. I wouldn't change anything about you, Layla.” Steve said honestly. “Well, I'd change one thing.”

“My thighs?” Layla said, looking down. “They're like big tree trunks.”

“God, no. I can't wait to have those thighs wrapped around my head.” Steve said. “I'd change the fact that you are taking those damn suppressants. I wish I could throw them away completely. Take care of your Heats.” Steve groaned. “I'd love to be the one who took care of you during that time...smell my scent marking you inside and out…”

Layla whimpered at the scent Steve was throwing out. It was warm and spicy and thick and Layla couldn't get enough of it. Layla pressed her nose against Steve's neck and inhaled deeply. Layla licked a stripe up Steve's neck, getting the taste in her mouth. Layla was rudely pulled away from Steve and the scent and the taste and she wasn't happy. The fact that it was Thor that pulled her away enraged Steve all over again. Steve was held back by Bucky, Tony, and Bruce. 

“Steve! Stop! He's acting on our orders! You're getting too carried away.” Bucky shouted. 

Layla moved and kicked her feet back, nailing Thor right in the balls, making him temporarily lose his hold on her. 

“I want more!” Layla whimpered.

“Thor, take her to a different floor to cool off!” Tony ordered. 

Steve nearly roared and he fought hard against the other Alphas who held him back. Thor tossed Layla over his shoulder and ran out of the room, taking the stairs down to the floor the pool was on. Thor tossed Layla into the cool water. Layla sputtered and rose to the surface, coughing out a lung full of water. Thor saw her struggle to stay afloat and jumped in, grabbing her and holding her up. Layla clung to him, spitting water out. 

“Can you not swim, Lady Layla?” Thor asked. 

“I've never been in deep water without a life jacket.” Layla said softly. “All the missions my shirts doubled as life jackets to keep me afloat. And if that didn't work, Clint and Natasha helped me out.”

“I kind of enjoy being the one that you hold desperately to. When I saw you with Steve...I wanted to throw him out the window.” Thor said. 

Layla frowned. “Thor...I don't...see you that way.” she said softly. 

“You said it yourself, that you do not want to be a slave to your biology.” Thor said. 

“I'm not a slave if I choose them.” Layla said. “I really like Bucky and Bruce and Tony and Steve. It might be the Omega part of me taking, but they feel...right. and I don't want to fight that. For the first time, I'm safe. I'm safe being an Omega. I'm safe being a Rare Female Fertile Prime Pack Omega. I know they wouldn't hurt me or send me to the auction block or anything.”

“Are you saying you do not wish to go to Asgard with me?” Thor asked. 

“I...I don't know. I thought I did. But the thought of leaving any of them...it hurts in my chest?” Layla said.

“And when your Heat comes? Are you going to be their breed mare?” Thor asked. 

“I don't think they'll force that upon me. I know Bucky won't.” Layla said. 

“I suppose that I can accept that. As long as you are safe and happy. Although I do wish I had the sense to romance you when you were still available.” Thor said. “You would have made a fair queen.”

“Can we get out of the pool?” Layla asked. 

“Still eager to see Steve?” Thor asked. 

“...no…?” Layla said. “Yes. And Bruce. And Tony. And Bucky. It's still my time with Bruce and I wanna see my Hulk, too.”

“I do not think it is wise for you to be around the Hulk, Lady Layla.” Thor said. 

“But he's  _ my _ Hulk. He won't hurt me. He protects me.” Layla said. 

“Have you discussed this with Steve?” Thor asked. 

“I don't need to. Hulk is  _ mine _ . Just like Bruce is  _ mine.  _ And Tony. And Bucky. And Steve. They're _ mine _ .” Layla said. 

Thor shook his head but moved Layla to hold onto his back as he swam to the edge. He swung Layla back around and pushed her out off the pool, pushing her out by the butt and absolutely relishing it. 

“Very subtle, Thor.” Layla snorted. 

“What?” Thor asked, grinning. 

“Mmhmm. Don't what me.” Layla said. “Bye!”

Layla took off running and Thor quickly jumped out of the pool, running after her. Layla turned the corner and ran into a wall, falling backward. A pair of hands caught her before she could hit the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Bruce. Layla leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bruce smiled, feeling Layla cold and wet against his dry clothes. 

“Are you cold, baby girl?” Bruce asked. 

“When I started running, yeah.” Layla said. “But you're warm. Is Hulk warm?”

“Very. His core body temperature is around 106 degrees Fahrenheit.” Bruce said. 

“Can he come out and carry me so I'll warm up and get to spend time with my most favorite green guy?” Layla asked. “Wait, does it hurt for you to change into him? It always looks like it does. If it does, then don't do it. I'll just snag him the next time he's out.”

“Yeah, it does. But definitely, you can count on him coming for you when he's out. I can hear his thoughts. They're incoherent most of the time, but I always hear your name and the words “hulk” and “love” with them. He really is smitten. You're the only one he listens to.” Bruce said. 

“I love him.” Layla giggled. 

Bruce smiled and unbuttoned his long sleeves purple shirt, slipping it over Layla arms and buttoning it up. He rolled the sleeves half a dozen times, finally showing Layla hands. Layla pouted and Bruce bent down, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Layla held her arms out and Bruce picked her up. 

“My eyesight has been compromised from the pale flesh!” Thor teased. 

“I know I'm pale, but I rock it.” Layla said. 

“I meant Dr. Banner, little squirrel.” Thor said. 

“Mmm, I like it. I wanna bite…” Layla said. 

“Anything you want. Bite me, mark me…” Bruce growled the last part. 

Bucky, Tony, and Steve walked up, stopping when they saw Layla nuzzling Bruce's chest. 

“You okay, baby?” Bucky asked. 

Layla bit her lip and moved her head in, feeling the compulsion to make her mark on Bruce's chest. 

“It must be time for her suppressant again. She gets very sensually Omega when it's time.” Bucky said. “Come on, baby. Time for your medicine, yeah?”

“Noooooo wanna just bite Bruce just right here...just…” Layla whispered, her eyes fluttering open and closed. “Just need to…”

Bucky wrapped an arm around Layla’s waist and pulled her off Bruce, Layla crying out and grabbing for Bruce. Steve and Tony were on Bruce immediately, holding him back. Layla let out a loud whine. 

“It seems as though Lady Layla is quickly losing any resolve around she has around Bucky, Bruce, and Steve. Perhaps it is wise to administer the suppressant and allow Tony to begin his time with her. After a cold shower, as she is not proficient in keeping herself afloat.” Thor said.  

“I think that is a good idea.” Steve grunted. 

Layla struggled against Bucky and his metal arm whirred as it recalibrated each time he had to adjust his hold. 

“Bruuuce.” Layla whined. 

Bucky packed Layla to the elevator, taking her to the lab so she could take another suppressant and go with Tony. Layla was cranky and nearly refused to take the suppressant. Tony walked in just as Layla took the suppressant. Layla was pouting and Tony decided that coddling her was in his best interest. 

“My poor Layla. Everyone keeps interrupting your fun, don't they? Biggest cock blocks ever. Come with me and we'll go get under the shower. You'll love it, I promise.” Tony cooed. 

Layla sighed and nodded, letting Tony lead her up to his floor. He wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled when she leaned into him. Her senses cleared up as the suppressant kicked in. 

“Tony...is this what it's going to be like when I'm off the suppressants? A needy whiny little whore who begs and all but cries when she's pulled away from what she wants?” Layla asked. 

Tony opened the door and mulled over her question. 

“I think it's the fact that you're around 4 very potent, very virile Alpha males, one of which is a Prime. Since you're a Prime Omega, you're...well, more than doubly affected than a normal Omega. You've got Alpha scents coming at you from every side, and that coupled with the fact that you've never had a Heat cycle, your Omega hormones are built up so much. And the dam is getting ready to bust. You're going to be like that for a little while after you stop your suppressants. But Steve's Prime hormones, along with mine and Bruce's and Bucky's Alpha hormones will level you out. That's why you need to stay here and let us take care of you after you are off the suppressants. If you go with Thor, there's no Alpha to help you there. Even if Thor…” Tony growled deeply, “serviced you, it would do nothing to ease your Heat. Your Omega side would reject it so quick.”

“I don't want to have sex with Thor.” Layla grumbled. “He doesn't smell good.”

Tony laughed and pulled Layla into the bathroom, turning the shower on and switching it to cool water. He wrinkled his nose and pulled Bruce's shirt off of her, tossing it into the corner. He stripped to his underwear and pulled Layla under the gentle sprays. 

Her sigh made Tony smile. 


	8. Let's push stark down the stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of Tony’s day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just living this feedback! Makes Monday so much better! I hope you all like this quirky little chapter!

Layla and Tony ended up sitting in the floor of the large shower having a staring contest. Layla was determined to win, only closing one eye at a time, making it look like she was constantly winking. Tony resorted to making funny faces at her, trying to get her to crack. Layla smirked, but didn't blink. Tony raised an eyebrow as Layla moved a hand behind her, snapping the latch on her bra. Tony blinked as his eyes flipped to her bare chest. Layla jumped up and punched the air. 

“LOOOOOSER!”  Layla called out. 

“Cheater!” Tony said. “But I'll forgive you if you just go around my rooms completely bare like that. I'd worship the very ground you walk on.”

Layla giggled, stretching slowly, hearing Tony groan. She bent over and grabbed her bra, wringing it out and hanging out over the door to dry. She slipped her panties off and wrung those out as well, leaving them to dry. Tony was nearly crying at the sight. Layla dried herself off and walked to Tony's bedroom, going through his closet and pulling out a long t shirt and slipping it on. 

“Noooooo. Tony like the naked Layla.” Tony signed. 

“Tony might get the naked Layla in a few days.” Layla cooed. 

“I would give up every dime I have, every invention, every idea, everything I have just to have you in my arms, my bed…” Tony said. 

Layla smiled softly, going over to Tony. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and took Layla’s hand. 

“You didn't get to really eat dinner. I'll go get the leftovers and you pick out a couple movies for us to watch. Maybe pile up the couch with pillows and blankets?” Tony suggested. 

“Yes!” Layla said excitedly. 

Layla ran back to the bedroom and Tony left, heading for the communal fridge. Layla made several trips, but finally had the large couch covered. She arranged the pillows before going over to Tony's movie collection, picking out ‘What Dreams May Come’ and ‘Austenland’. Tony came back with several containers full of food, taking it to warm it up in the microwave so it would be nice and hot. He peeked into his living room, seeing an excited Layla sitting on his couch, her bare leg peeking out of his t shirt.  _ God, she looks so beautiful. My shirt looks so good on her. An Alpha could so get used to this.  _ Tony thought. 

Tony forked the now hot food onto a couple plates, taking it into the living room so he and Layla could eat and watch their movies. When they had finished the food, Tony pulled Layla sideways to lay on his chest. Layla laid her head near the scar where the arc reactor sat. 

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Tony asked. 

“Besides decorate Bruce's rooms? Hmm...every time I go out, other guys always hit on me and when I reject them they get so mad. I don't want to go through that again. Maybe just stay home?” Layla suggested. 

Tony's growl filled the room. “You should not feel scared to go anywhere. How fucking dare they? Are males now raised to harass someone who rejects their advances? If  _ my _ Omega wants to go out and do anything, I will make damn sure that she is not harassed.” he said. “We're going out tomorrow and I will dare  _ anybody _ to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Layla shivered at the protective tone is Tony's voice. She knew that if she didn't have the suppressants running through her system, she'd be on top of him riding him until she passed out. Layla bit her lip as she let that thought mull over in her head.  _ Oh, yeah. Tony would definitely be the type of Alpha to let his Omega lazily ride him. Then he'd flip her over and pound into her with wild abandon, leaving his own mark on her body, marking her muscles with the memory of his thrusts.  _

“Layla.” Tony growled, breathing heavily. 

Layla looked up and smiled guiltily. “Sorry.” she whispered. “It's all the Alpha contact. My mind is staying in the gutter. I've never thought about sex before, other than catching people at it. But now...it's all I think about. Even with the suppressants in effect. I think about you and Bruce and Bucky and Steve and...it's so overwhelming all these feelings and I'm...I'm horny for the first time in my life and...I don't know how...how to process all of it. I want to learn about your body, Bruce's body, Steve's body, Bucky's body, my own...I've never masturbated. I wanna know how to get myself off.”

“You'll learn all of that. Hell, I want to show you how to touch yourself right now, but I know I wouldn't be able to control myself. And Steve would throttle me. So would Bucky and Bruce. We made an agreement that, if you decided to stay, that all of us would attend to you during your Heat. But outside of Heat, it would be one on one. I bet you could talk us easily into a threesome, though.” Tony said. 

“So since Steve is the Prime, I bet he gets first crack at me during my Heat.” Layla said. 

“Yup. Lucky bastard.” Tony said. 

“Does that mean he gets my cherry, too? That doesn't seem fair, really.” Layla asked. 

Tony groaned so softly. “You're still a virgin…” he whispered. “Whoever you want to give that honor to, that's who gets it. It can be Steve, or it can be...not Steve. But not Clint. Not a Beta.”

Layla giggled. “Oh, come on. I soooo want Clint to take my v-card.” she teased. “He-never mind. New subject.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Something sexual with bird brain?” he asked. Layla nodded. “I'd have to bleach my brain afterward.”

“Probably. But you do for your best friends. Except now I'm pretty sure I finally got him and Nat together.” Layla said. 

“I can't believe you helped out Clint. Touched his junk.” Tony said. 

“I also helped Nat out.” Layla said. 

“Hmm...that I might be able to get into that a little easier. But maybe not. She can't touch you. And I don't want to smell her on you. Actually, don't help Natasha out anymore either, please. Who do you want to take your cherry?” Tony asked.

“If I don't say it's you, then you'll get upset.” Layla frowned. 

“I'm upset that I don't get you all to myself.” Tony chuckled. “I'm very selfish. If you weren't a Prime, then I'd definitely be all over you, making you completely and only mine.”

“I'd be okay with you as my Alpha.” Layla said. “But I don't know if I want Bruce or Bucky to be the one to take it.” 

“Yeah you do.” Tony said. 

“Yeah, I do.” Layla giggled. 

“It's Bucky. Am I right?” Tony asked. 

“How did you know? And why are you not mad at me or him? I thought Alphas were notoriously jealous?” Layla asked. 

“You've reacted the strongest to him, aside from Steve. And...I don't know how to explain it. I think it's where you're Prime Pack. I can't make myself want to hate or fight Bucky. He's integral to our pack and your happiness.” Tony said. 

“Do...do you think...I'm not...ready to have pups. Not right now. I mean, eventually...do...will you and Bruce make me some kind of...birth control?” Layla asked. 

“Definitely. I'm not ready to share you or your body with a pup, anyway. They'd monopolize your mind and body and those amazing, glorious tits.” Tony said. 

Layla giggled. She bit her lip and took Tony's hand, sliding it up her shirt to cup her. Tony's pupils blew black as he gently ran his thumb over her nipple _.  _ Layla watched him intently as Tony used his fingers to discover. Tony kept a clamp on his scent, holding himself back with great restraint. 

“Do...do you want me to take my shirt off?” Layla whispered. 

Tony nodded and tugged her shirt over her head, laying back. Never once did Tony let his hands travel down her body, very content with touching and exploring her breasts with both hands. Layla watched his facial expressions, how Tony looked very serious and very focused. He smiled very wickedly when her body reacted to his touch. 

“There's nothing better than this. I could just look at you and touch you for hours on end. Head to toe. I could spend an hour on your lips alone.” Tony said. 

“Can I see you?” Layla asked shyly. 

“God, yes.” Tony said quickly, stripping out of his pajama pants, not even knowing or caring what Layla wanted to see. 

“Will it...the scent...I don't want you to lose it and I don't want to attack you and then Steve get mad and Bruce and Bucky…” Layla said. 

“I'll contain my scent. I've done so the entire evening so far. I have a great deal of personal restraint.” Tony said. 

“The one guy I've ever seen is Clint. But it was hurried and I didn't look that much...I didn't get to explore and really look.” Layla said. 

“I'm glad. I'm also glad you want to use my body for it. Anything you want to do.” Tony said. 

Layla smiled and knelt in front of Tony, completely unashamed and began closely examining him.

…

Layla fell asleep on Tony's legs, her face buried against his thighs. Tony had hold of one of her hands. Bruce came up to Tony's floor to find Layla and let her know the movers would be there in half an hour and that she needed to tell the movers where the furniture goes. 

Bruce found both of them naked and raised an eyebrow. He sniffed for any scents that something sexual had occurred, but found none. He gently shook Layla’s shoulder. 

“Layla? Wake up baby girl.” Bruce said softly. 

Layla startled awake and before she could move, Tony sensed her startle and had quickly pulled her up and behind him on the couch. As his eyes focused he saw Bruce, holding his hands up in a surrender sign. 

“Dude, don't do that. I felt and sensed her startle and I probably would have beat the Hulk out of you if it was dark.” Tony said. 

“I know. That's why I flipped on the lights.” Bruce said. He peeked over Tony's shoulder. “Hey, baby girl.”

“Mmm, hi.” Layla said. 

Layla moved her legs to either side of Tony's hips, wrapping her arms around his chest and laying on his back. 

“Warm. Layla go back sleepy.” Layla said, trying to pull Tony to lay back on the couch. 

“I don't want to squish you by laying back.” Tony said. 

Layla half groaned, half whimpered. Tony relented at the sound and laid back against Layla, trapping her between his back and the couch. 

“The movers will be here in half an hour and...why are you both naked?” Bruce asked. 

“Discovery and exploration.” Tony said. “Layla let me look and touch and then she told me the only other guy she'd seen was Clint, but not for any length of time. So I let her look and touch and whatnot.”

“Did you two…?” Bruce asked. 

“Sex? No. But I know she's probably gonna give her cherry to Bucky.” Tony said. 

“She's a virgin? Damn lucky Alpha. Does Steve know? Or Bucky?” Bruce asked. 

“Yeah, she is. I guess those suppressants and fear just made her completely avoid that part. And I don't think either know.” Tony said. 

“Steve won't be happy that he's not going to be her first.” Bruce commented.

“He's going to be the one to service her that whole first day of her Heat, while we watch. He's going to knot her first and give her his seed first. Besides, she picked Bucky. They got some kind of thing, I dunno.” Tony said. “Which reminds me. We, mostly you, need to concoct some type of birth control so she won't conceive during this Heat.”

“That shouldn't be too difficult.” Bruce said. “Will you get some pants on? I'm tired of seeing your junk when I try to look down and look at your face.”

“Yeah, Layla’s eyes only.” Tony said. 

Tony stood up and Layla whined, opening her eyes to glare up at Tony as he pulled his pajama pants on. Tony plucked the shirt she was wearing off the floor and slipped it back over her. She held her arms out and Tony picked her up after giving Bruce a look. 

“Still my day.” Tony growled. “I'm gonna take her to her floor and let her get dressed.”

“Okay, well, fifteen minutes and the movers will be here. Layla needs to tell them what goes where.” Bruce said. 

“We'll be down there in 12 minutes.” Tony said. 

Tony handed Layla to Bruce. “Actually, you take her to get proper clothes on. I can't get both of us ready in 12 minutes.” he said

Bruce smiled as Layla wrapped her legs around his waist. He felt her bare butt underneath his arm and chuckled, taking her out and up to her floor. Layla was nuzzled against his neck and he just wanted to keep her there, keep her in his arms forever. He walked into her bedroom and sat her on the bed. Layla whined and Bruce's heart stuttered and he didn't think twice before picking her back up. Layla giggled so softly and Bruce heard it clearly. 

“You're turning into a spoiled little Omega so quickly, aren't you baby girl?” Bruce teased. 

“I like it. I see why other Omegas act that way. I like the attention and the coddling.” Layla admitted. “I love the attention you give me. The others don't spoil me like you do.”

“That's because you're my baby girl. You're the only one I get to spoil.” Bruce said. “And I'm going to spoil you so, so much.”

Bruce turned back to the closet and picked out a pair of black leggings and a pink, off the shoulder top. 

“Get the black tank top, too. Otherwise the movers will be getting a lot of bra action.” Layla said. “I don't mind my boys seeing it, but no one else.”

“I'd have to rip their eyeballs out, baby girl.” Bruce said. 

Layla smiled and shimmied out of Bruce's arms and walked over to her dresser, looking through her bras and panties. Bruce came up behind her and watched. 

“Hmm, look at this green set. But...here's my red and gold bra...where's the matching panties?” Layla frowned. 

“Wear the green...or the black.” Bruce suggested. 

“Mmm, green. I love green.” Layla said. 

Layla pulled the shirt off, leaving her naked. Bruce watched intently and Layla was preening under his gaze. Slowly, she slipped on her thong and bra before dressing completely. She went to go brush her teeth, put deodorant on, and do her hair. She made it to Bruce's floor just as the movers did and began the task of showing them where she wanted everything. 

…

“I've come to steal my girl back, Banner. I'll share, but not for long.” Tony said. 

“Tony!” Layla said excitedly, running over to him. 

Tony's smile lit up the room as Layla jumped into his arms. 

“I've missed you so much.” Tony said. “Have you had fun?”

“We're almost done decorating. Doesn't it look amazing?” Layla asked. 

“It looks like home now.” Tony said. 

“It feels like a real home. Better than anywhere else I've been. I love seeing your influence all over.” Bruce said. 

“Can we go get something to eat? Maybe something called in…?” Layla asked.

“Why don't you want to go out somewhere?” Bruce asked. 

“Because every time she goes out, males like to sexualize her and then degrade her when she rejects them. They're going to fucking learn to treat her with the utmost respect because I'm going to fucking teach them.” Tony said. 

Layla shivered slightly in Tony's arms. 

“I love it. I love the protective possessive gruff growl voice  _ don't touch what's mine _ …” she said. “I also love the coddling princess cuddling pampering baby girl…I also have a good feeling that I'm gonna like sex and be a big ho.”

Tony and Bruce laughed softly at how excited Layla was getting the more she talked. Bruce kissed Layla on the side of her head before her and Tony left for lunch. Bruce sighed and went to his lab to see what he could come up with in terms of birth control. 

…

Tony and Layla came back to the Tower around 9 that evening, having had lunch, dinner, and shopping in between. Layla looked very grumpy while Tony looked pleased. 

“Layla? You okay?” Bucky asked. 

“She's being a little petulant, but she's amazing. Aren't you?” Tony teased. 

“I'm going to push you down the stairs, Stark.” Layla grumbled, making Tony laugh. 

“Too fucking precious.” Tony grinned. 

Bucky pulled Layla over to him and thumbed the edge of her shirt up slightly, sliding his flesh hand under to rest on her skin. Layla sighed softly as Bucky gently rubbed. 

“Wanna tell us what happened?” Steve asked. 

“Well, we went out to lunch. And usually it's me that gets picked on. Well, this time, it was like all the whores Tony has screwed were there and they all just decided to try and get back with him.” Layla said. “So they just come up to the table and start  _ touching _ him, with me right there!”

“Who knew our little princess could be so aggressive?” Tony chuckled. Layla glared at him. 

“They kept putting their hands on you. And you're  _ mine _ . Not theirs.  _ Mine _ . “ Layla said, crossing her arms. 

“Layla, you jumped over the table and took 3 of them down at once. It was the greatest thing I've ever fucking seen.” Tony said. 

“They wouldn't stop!” Layla snapped. 

“You ripped the extensions right out of some woman's head! You've not even fought that maniacally during battles. So. Fucking. Hot. Then this one goofy bitch was like ‘if he's yours then where's the huge rock of a ring?’.” Tony mimicked. 

“Who the fuck even says that?!” Layla growled. 

“I think your answer was pretty spectacular.” Tony said. “She goes ‘Who needs a rock when I have his cock’ and she was so serious.”

“Layla!” Steve said, laughing. 

“That's my girl.” Bucky said. “So much an Omega.”

“Speaking of, I've got 45 minutes left with her. Let go, tin man.” Tony said, grinning. 

Bucky frowned and moved his hand. Tony pulled Layla to his lap and nuzzled her neck. Layla turned to bury her face against his chest. Tony smelled her scent and it faintly reminded him of sadness. 

“You sad, baby?” Tony asked softly. 

“You didn't even tell them to get away. You just let them.” Layla said sadly. 

“I was so caught up watching you get all…” Tony said. “I'm sorry, baby.”

“You're  _ mine _ .” Layla whimpered. 

“All yours. 110% yours. Never going to be anyone else's.” Tony cooed. 

“Good. I'm not gonna share.” Layla said. 


	9. These boots are made for running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her day with Steve, a revelation, and running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving these comments so much omg! In a rush gotta go to work! Leave me love!

Tony, Bucky, and Steve walked Layla down to the lab for the last of her suppressant pills. Bruce had his whiteboard out, filled with equations. He looked up and smiled, seeing Layla. He poured out the last pill and tossed the bottle into the trash can. Tony went to his mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, cracking the seal on the lid before handing it to Layla. She downed the pill quickly. 

Layla went to hug Bucky, the few seconds from earlier not being enough for her. Bucky pulled her between his open legs, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. 

“I missed you.” Layla whispered. 

“I miss you too, baby.” Bucky said, rubbing his nose along her neck. 

“Layla, I think that you need to tell Steve what you decided earlier. About the cherry.” Tony said. “So he won't choke Bucky.”

“Oh.” Layla blushed. “I'm uh...a virgin. And I want Bucky to take care of that before my Heat starts. Like Steve is the Prime and he gets me the first day of my Heat...but I want Bucky...before my Heat starts.” she said. 

“I...maybe you should go with Tony.” Bucky said sadly. 

Layla pulled away and whimpered. “You don't...you don't want me?” she whispered, sounding so brokenhearted. 

“I do, oh God, baby, I do. But...I haven't...I haven't had sex in like...76 years.” Bucky said, frowning. “It wouldn't be good for you. I'd be inside you for 2 seconds and blow everywhere. You deserve the best…”

“You could just say you don't wanna…” Layla said, backing away, going over to Bruce as he's the one who coddles her the most. 

“I do want to, baby. But I wouldn't be good enough for you. You deserve a dozen orgasms.” Bucky said. “I'd have no stamina. Sex has changed so much since the 40s, baby. It's common now, for a male to go down on his female. Back then? It wasn't...well, females went down on men, but they were paid to. I've never eaten a female out. I've seen videos of it, and I've obviously thought about it, about doing that on you, but I'd be fumbling and messing it all up.” 

Bruce had Layla in his arms, gently rubbing her back. Layla had her head buried against his chest, so incredibly embarrassed. She hated this feeling- the rejection, however polite it's worded, is still a rejection. She couldn't stop the tears that welled up in her eyes. Layla pressed her face tightly against Bruce's chest, letting the fabric soak up her sadness. Bruce wrapped both arms tighter around Layla, knowing she liked the security and safety of being tightly bundled. He peppered kisses against the side of her face and shoulder. 

“You know who I bet could take care of that pesky virginity problem?” Bruce asked, smirking. “Since Clint is taken by Natasha, I figured maybe you could ask Thor. His seed will not send you into a Heat like Bucky's. He's the Prince of Asgard and I'm sure he'd love to ease you into the world of carnal pleasures.”

Tony and Steve shared a look, each clearly knowing the scientist was baiting Bucky. So naturally, they decided to jump in. 

“That's actually a really good idea, Dr. Banner. Everyone knows he's been trained to deliver the greatest pleasure in order to satisfy his future bride. He doesn't produce a scent and we wouldn't smell him on her. No Alpha induced Heat.” Steve said. 

“I bet we could get him to bring us some mead.” Tony said. 

“NO! SHE'S MINE!” Bucky shouted. 

“You said no, Bucky. We've found a suitable substitute.” Bruce said. 

“Thor isn't going to fucking touch her!” Bucky growled. 

“So she's gonna stay a virgin forever?” Tony asked. “Come here, baby, I'll pop that tight little cherry.”

“No.” Bucky snapped. 

“Are you saying you've changed your mind, Buck? I wouldn't mind at all bring the one who not only gives her her first orgasm, but also the one who takes her virginity.” Steve said. 

“You saying I couldn't give her an orgasm…” Bucky hissed. 

“You said it. I'm just repeating it. If you can't, then you can't.” Steve said. 

“I think her best choice would be me, actually. You don't have to pop a cherry with your dick. My fingers are long enough and when that's done, she can ride my face. I've got the Other Guy behind my strength on my tongue, and I could eat her out all night long.”  Bruce said. 

“Stop guilting him into it. If he doesn't want to or doesn't feel comfortable, then he doesn't have to. Natasha gave me a gag gift a couple years ago, a vibrator, and I can get the job done just as easily with it.” Layla said. “I had it all divided in my head. Steve gets my first day of Heat, Bucky gets my cherry, Bruce...I really just...I want to give you a blow job.”

“I am on board with this.” Bruce said quickly. 

“What about me?” Tony pouted. 

Layla smiled innocently. “Last night gave me an idea. You could fuck my boobs.” she whispered. 

Tony groaned. “God, I love you.” he said. 

Layla blushed softly. 

“Come here, baby.” Bucky said softly. 

Layla looked over her shoulder at Bucky, seeing him staring at his feet. She frowned and pulled away from Bruce, going over to Bucky. 

“It's not that I don't want to. I want nothing more. Do you know how happy I am that you picked me for this great honor? I just...I don't want to disappoint you. And I know I would. I'd barely break through your barrier before I'd lose it.” Bucky said. 

“Well if it's been 76 years, then you should either cum really hard for a really long time, or have like a 2 second refractory period and still be able to go.” Tony said. 

“Really?” Bucky asked. “Tony, I need one of those things...Stark Pad.”

“Why?” Tony asked, grinning. 

“I want to learn the best ways to make my girl scream.” Bucky said, looking up at Layla. 

…

Layla followed Steve into his rooms, it being well after midnight. Layla looked up at Steve and grinned wickedly. 

“How sleepy are you?” Layla asked. 

“Why? What did you have in mind?” Steve asked. 

“I'm pretty sure that we would be the last ones anyone would suspect for practical jokes and pranks...you're Captain America, so stoic and serious. And I'm just a cute little innocent Omega. They'd automatically blame Clint!” Layla said. 

“We need to complain about pranks being played on us, too.” Steve said. 

“JARVIS, will you not rat us out? Disable cameras and stuff? Pretty please?” Layla asked. 

“It will indeed be my honor, Miss.” JARVIS said. 

Layla giggled excitedly and the sound melted Steve's heart. He pulled the excited Omega to his body and wrapped his arms around her. Layla slipped her hands up the back of his shirt and gently raked her nails over his skin, making Steve shiver. 

“Who do we start with?” Steve asked. 

“Tony. Then Nat. Then Thor. Then Bucky. Then Bruce. Then we have to pretend prank ourselves.” Layla said. 

“I am yours for the commanding, my Queen.” Steve said. “If you want my opinion, I think Thor needs bright pink hair.”

“Sir, I think I'm falling in love with you.” Layla said, smiling. “Put Nair in Tony's body wash.”

Steve snorted and nodded. “And send Natasha a cookie bouquet but make them with Ex-Lax!” he said. 

“Hmm, but what about Bucky? And Bruce?” Layla asked. 

“Let's replace all of Bruce's clothes with the same things, but either 2 sizes too small or 2 sizes too big.” Steve suggested. 

“Oh! How about I distract Bucky and you move all his furniture a couple inches to the right or left!” Layla said excitedly. “He'll keep bumping into things and never know why.”

“This is perfect. Now, what pretend pranks can we pull on ourselves?” Steve asked. 

“Oh! Glow in the dark paint! All over you!” Layla said excitedly. 

“I like that. Now, what about you?” Steve asked. 

“I think for this one, I need to talk to Wade. Maybe be handcuffed to him and get Wade to be his usual charming self.” Layla said. 

“That's punishing yourself.” Steve chuckled. 

“He's not that bad. Not to me, anyway.” Layla said, smiling. “I'm gonna call him and then we're getting to work.”

Layla and Steve stayed up the entire night, and with the help of Deadpool, successfully set up every prank. Steve had just secured the handcuffs on Layla's and Wade’s wrists when they heard Thor bellow. Tony's surprised shout of “WHAT THE FUCK” soon followed. Steve pressed a kiss against Layla lips as he exited his room and let himself get covered by a falling bucket of glow in the dark paint as he stomped angrily into the communal kitchen, seeing Thor with bright pink hair and Tony, with a towel around his waist, his arms and chest hairless. 

“What the hell?” Steve growled. 

“My hair is  _ pink _ !” Thor shouted. “Someone will pay for this!”

“Shut up, princess, look at me! I'm  _ hairless _ !” Tony growled out. 

Steve turned the lights out and the others saw he was absolutely soaked in glow in the dark paint. Natasha brought a basket of cookies in, smiling all happy and laughing at the others misfortune when her stomach made a loud noise of protest. She grabbed her stomach and ran off for the nearest bathroom. 

“Dr. Banner...what…” Steve asked. 

Bruce walked in, wearing only a pair of spandex shorts that were very tight, and a mesh tank top. He glared, trying to cover himself with his hands.

“All my other clothes are  _ gone _ mysteriously.” Bruce grumbled. 

Bucky walked into the room, his arms and legs dotted with small bruises. He walked right into the table, stubbing his toe. 

“Mother FUCKER I'VE BEEN DOING THIS ALL MORNING!” Bucky shouted. 

Layla screamed and walked into the kitchen, wrapped in only a towel with a very amused Deadpool cuffed to her wrist. 

“I'm taking a shower, and the lights go out. I think ‘oh it's just Tony and he shorted out the lights’. Then I hear my bathroom door open and feel cold metal and the door slams. The lights come on and I'm cuffed to  _ him _ !” Layla growled. 

“I wouldn't complain. At least you didn't get chloroform’d.” Wade said. “Actually, I'm not complaining at all.”

Clint stumbled into the kitchen after all the commotion, taking a look around before busting out laughing. 

“It was  _ you! _ ” Tony shrieked. 

“What? Oh no. This was so not me!” Clint said. 

“You're the only one who didn't get pranked, Clint, do you expect us to believe it  _ wasn't _ you?” Layla growled. “I'm naked and handcuffed to Deadpool because of you!”

“It wasn't me!” Clint panicked. 

“Then why is my hair this garish shade of pink?” Thor snapped. 

“Because you like it?” Clint replied. 

“You moved the furniture! I see the dents in the carpet!” Bucky growled. 

“It's not so bad. I saw some great tits and an ass I could bounce a quarter off of.” Deadpool said. 

Clint heard 4 very upset Alpha growls and took off running. Layla turned her head towards Deadpool with a wicked grin. 

…

Early evening found Layla free of Deadpool and properly dressed, sitting on Steve's lap. He'd washed off all traces of glow in the dark paint. Tony was staring sadly at his hairless arms. Bucky was moving all the furniture back to its original place. Bruce had mysteriously found all his clothes under Clint's bed and rescued them, putting on his regular clothes. Layla was biting her nails. 

“Are you nervous?” Bruce asked softly. 

“About what?” Layla replied.

“You don't have anymore suppressants.” Bruce said. 

Layla bit her lip. Truthfully, she had been thinking about it all day long. 

“I think what he's really asking is ‘are you going to Asgard’?” Tony asked. 

Layla felt Steve's hands tighten around her hips. She hadn't given that any other thought, either. She pulled away a little. 

“We're not above completely sabotaging Thor.” Bruce said plainly. “The Other Guy agrees. I hear him in my head…’protect little soulmate’. Over and over. In between mumbling ‘mine’. I'm very inclined to agree with him.”

“He says I'm his soulmate?” Layla asked quietly.

“He's crazy about you.” Bruce said. “I'm crazy about you. I think I speak for every Alpha in here when I say that we are all crazy about you. We...damn it, Layla...we love you.”

Layla froze at Bruce's admission. She looked down, fiddling with Steve's thumb that was hooked into the loop on her jeans. She felt tears prickling her eyes as she pulled Steve's hands away, quickly heading for the door. Bucky beat her to her destination and blocked the exit with his body. 

“Move.” Layla whispered, not trusting her voice. 

“No. Not until you give us an answer.” Bucky said. 

Layla tried pushing and pulling Bucky out of her way, but it was impossible. The man could be a brick wall when he wanted. 

“Layla?” Tony said softly. 

“Let me out.” Layla whispered. 

Layla startled when she felt hands on her hips. Steve had sensed her steadily raising anxiety level and wanted to calm her down. Layla panicked more, jerking away from Steve. 

“You're not going to trap me!” Layla shouted, her voice breaking. 

“No one's trying to trap you…” Steve said calmly. 

Layla moved away from the Alpha males, feeling terror taking hold. She tried to fight it back, arguing with her mind. She  _ knew _ these Alphas. 

“I'm not going to be your whore!” Layla shouted. 

“No one said you are, baby.” Tony said, getting up and going over to the panicky Omega. “JARVIS, we need a scan.”

“Stop!” Layla cried out. “THOR! CLINT!” 

“Back up, her levels are going insane. Her body is starting DTs from the suppressants.” Bruce said. 

Clint and Thor appeared in the window of the lab with Thor wrenching the door open. Clint noticed the scent and saw how panicky Layla was. Layla ran for Clint but his scent was wrong, wrong, wrong, not what she needed, and she stopped in her tracks. She headed for Thor and whimpered when he had no scent. She needed…

“Her body and mind are going through detox from the suppressants.” Bruce said. “She's getting flooded with Omega and her body is fighting it hard.”

Layla darted for the open door, running out. She bypassed a confused Natasha and headed for the stairs, jumping over railings and floors, finding the exit. Layla pushed herself faster when she heard footsteps behind her, spiking her anxiety even more. She took off through the exit and heading for the streets of the city. The 4 Alphas, as well as Clint, Natasha, and Thor split up to try and find Layla quicker. Layla ran without any destination in mind, needing to get away from everything and everyone. 

Bruce felt the Other Guy roaring inside of him with the need to find  _ his  _ Layla and couldn't fight him anymore, consciously letting him take over. The transformation took just a few seconds and was relatively painless, comparatively speaking. He caught Layla's scent easily and took off for her. 

Layla ran down an alley and was blocked in by a pack of Alpha males that had caught her scent and followed her. Layla hit the dead end and turned, seeing three unfamiliar Alphas closing in on her. 

“How did she know that fear turns us on, Johnny?” one of the Alphas asked. 

“She's meant for us, obviously.” the Alpha, Johnny replied. “Seth...Eric...she's untouched.”

“STEVE!” Layla shouted. 

“Steve, Steve,” Seth mocked. 

“We can make it all better, Omega.” Eric crooned. 

“BRUCE! BUCKY! TONY! STEVE!” Layla screamed. 

Johnny tackled Layla backwards and Eric and Seth flanked him. Layla was kicking and screaming, trying to get the 3 strange Alphas away, wanting  _ her _ Alphas, regretting how she ran. She closed her eyes when she felt a hand squeezing her neck, depriving her of oxygen, turning her vision dark, kicking with what energy she had left, trying to claw the hand away. Layla faintly heard a roar that shook the ground underneath her as she passed out. 


	10. Hulk n Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She ran. They followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the comments!   
> Y'all I'm exhausted. Made the mistake of going to the latest showing on of guardians 2. Nearly midnight when it was over! Ugh. Let me know if you like the chapter

Hulk’s roar of anger at finding Layla at the mercy of 3 Alpha males, one of whom had his hand around her neck, cutting off her air supply, shook the very ground he stood on. His roar also alerted Steve, Bucky, and Tony to his whereabouts and the pained sound let them know he had found their girl.

“Back off, green freak! She's ours!” Johnny growled. “You can have her when we're done getting our pups in her.”

Hulk stalked toward the males just as Layla started coming to. Her whimper of fear made Hulk see red as he grabbed the closest male, Seth, roaring and ripping him to pieces-literally. Johnny grabbed Layla and pulled out a switchblade, popping it open and holding it to her neck. 

“Back up!” Johnny yelled. “Back up or the Omega dies!”

Steve, Bucky, and Tony run up, stopping beside of Hulk when they saw the silver blade pressed against Layla's neck. 

“Let. Her. Go. NOW!” Steve shouted, his Prime Alpha timbre slipping out. 

“I'll cut her head fucking off!” Johnny yelled. 

Before Steve could threaten the male, an arrow found it's home in the male’s back, piercing through his heart. Eric panicked and held his hands up in surrender. Johnny let the knife go and dropped to the ground. Layla whimpered and Hulk took the few steps to reach Layla, pulling her up into his muscled arms and holding her securely. Clint jumped down from the rooftop. 

Thor and Natasha finally made it to the group. 

“Is she okay?” Thor asked. 

“I need to get her back to the lab and let JARVIS scan her. We don't know what happened to her before we got to her.” Tony said softly. 

“Why did she run in the first place?” Natasha asked. 

“Bruce said something about detoxing from the suppressants and all the Omega stuff flooding her. It was bad.” Steve said. “I've never seen her like that.”

“I don't want to see her like that again.” Bucky said. 

“Hey, Big Guy. Wanna bring our pretty girl back to the tower?” Clint asked. 

Hulk growled and Clint stepped back. 

“Her Hulk’s girl!” Hulk growled. 

“I agree completely.” Clint said. “We are in complete concurrence in this. I'm just saying...maybe she'd be more comfortable in the Tower. You don't even have to let her go.”

“How about you take her to the Tower? Perhaps Lady Natasha can go with you while we clean up this mess? I'm sure Lady Layla would love a shower and a change of clothing.” Thor said. 

“Yeah, come on Big Guy. I'll help you get her all cleaned up and changed and maybe get some food in her? You'll definitely be doing the bulk of the work.” Natasha said. 

Hulk growled softly, looking down at Layla who was curled against his chest. 

“My shower could accommodate both of you. Take her up there.” Tony said. “You know how she's been excited to spend time with you? I think you're her favorite and, quite honestly, I'm jealous.”

Hulk started walking, heading back for the Tower, Natasha following behind. Steve rolled his head on his neck and looked at the others. 

“Thank you, Clint.” Steve said, holding out his hand. “We are indebted to you for saving our girl.”

“You all don't owe me a damn thing. Just do right by her. And don't keep her away. She was my girl first.” Clint said softly. 

“You might not see her during her Heats. Or any of our Ruts.” Tony said. 

“So, to be clear, no threesome with her and Nat?” Clint asked before jumping out of the way. “Kidding! Unless you say yes…”

…

Hulk kept hold of Layla, not letting her go even for a second, afraid his little soulmate would run away again. Natasha turned on the shower and set it to a lukewarm temperature. 

“Can you handle her, Big Guy? Make sure she gets nice and clean and relaxed? If so, then I'll camp right outside the door, give you both some privacy.” Natasha asked. 

Hulk nodded and watched Natasha go out and shut the door before he started pulling the clothes off of Layla. She watched him, as big and aggressive and strong as Hulk was, he was being so incredibly gentle with her. Hulk carried her into the shower and sat in the corner, still wearing his pants. Layla laid her head on his chest, hearing his rapid heartbeat, feeling how warm he was. 

“Why run?” Hulk asked. 

“My head...it's so jumbled. I felt trapped and this voice in my head kept telling me to get away from the Alphas, Alphas are bad and evil and only want an Omega for pups and a punching bag. That everyone was lulling me into this false sense of security and just...my head won't stop!” Layla whimpered, her voice breaking at the end. “Even now I want to run and hide and I just…”

“Not hurt tiny soulmate.” Hulk frowned. “Safe.”

“You don't have the Alpha scent right now.” Layla said, nosing his chest. “Why don't you have Bruce's Alpha scent?”

“Normal.” Hulk said with a grin, tapping his chest. “Want this.” he said, gently touching one finger to her chest, where her heart was. 

“Love?” Layla asked, looking up at him. Hulk nodded. “You've had that since I first saw you when I was 16. I couldn't get any scent from you so that's why I liked being on your team when you were you and not Bruce. You wouldn't look at me like I was just some...pussy to rut in and give you pups.” she said. 

“Hulk tiny soulmate. Love.” Hulk said. 

“Layla’s Big Soulmate.” Layla said, putting her hand over Hulk’s heart. “And I love you way, way more.”

Hulk smiled and held Layla as she washed her hair and get body, getting Hulk to help out and wash her back and rinse her hair. She scrambled up his large chest and squished shampoo into his mess of hair, scratching her nails over his scalp. He closed his eyes while she rinsed his hair. 

Hulk finally let Layla go long enough to grab a handful of towels and drop them on Layla so she could dry off. After towel drying her hair and wrapping another towel around herself, Hulk pickled Layla back up, holding her closely to keep her warm and going up to Layla's own  floor. Natasha followed, ready to help contain Layla when she started encountering the Alpha scents on every floor. Layla kept her face pressed tightly against Hulk’s chest and Hulk was absolutely eating up the attention from his tiny soulmate. Natasha went ahead and picked out a pair of pajamas and handed them to Hulk before shutting the door. Hulk held out the pajama pants expectantly and Layla dropped the towel, stepping into the pacts. Hulk then held out the shirt and Layla slipped it on. Hulk nodded in approval and picked Layla back up, growling when he hated the others returning and talking loudly in Layla's living room. She whimpered and pressed her nose tighter against Hulk’s skin, wanting to block out the scents that she knew were coming. Knocking against her bedroom door startled Layla and pissed Hulk off. 

“Can we come in? Please?” Bucky asked. 

“We just need to see her and make sure she's okay.” Tony called out. 

“Open the door, Big Guy. She's our Omega, too.” Steve said. 

“You can't keep a Prime from his Omega, Hulk.” Clint said. “Steve may be same now, but keeping her from him will make things really bad really quickly. Bruce, we need you to come back.”

“Hulk’s!” Hulk growled. 

“We're not debating that at all, Big Guy.” Clint said. “She's definitely yours, but she's also theirs. It's not fair, keeping her away.”

“Smell hurt!” Hulk snapped. 

“How about you keep hold of Layla and just let them in? You'll still have her safely with you, but it'll give these really cranky Alphas some sanity.” Clint said. “They're getting on my nerves.”

Hulk looked down at Layla who nodded but kept her face buried against his skin. Hulk grumbled and covered the majority of Layla with his hand before unlocking the door and opening it. Steve, Tony, and Bucky rushed in and Hulk growled, moving to perch Layla on his shoulder. 

“At least let us-” Tony growled. 

Hulk growled and punched Tony backwards, sending the Alpha male into the wall. Layla glared at Hulk and slid off his shoulder, landing on her feet, wobbly but upright. Hulk huffed and grabbed for Layla, her jumping across the bed. 

“You hurt Tony.” Layla said, putting her hands on her hips. 

“Hulk’s.” Hulk grumbled. 

“Yes, but you can't hurt them. They're mine. Just like they're not allowed to hurt you or Bruce cause you're both mine.” Layla said. 

Hulk growled softly and dropped his hand, but followed Layla as she went to Tony to make sure he was okay. Tony barely got to touch her hand before Hulk was picking her back up. 

“Hulk.” Layla said softly. “I love you. But...my head's clear right now. And I'm not freaking out. Can I have my Bruce back so he can stop the...the panic freak out? I don't know how...I just need…”

Hulk set Layla behind him and closed his eyes, shrinking down until Bruce was stumbling slightly, his clothes shredded. He looked dazed for a few seconds before blinking and looking around. 

“Are you okay?” Bruce asked, looking at Layla. 

“The Other Guy took care of me.” Layla said softly. 

Bruce swayed slightly on his feet, feeling the exhaustion taking over his body. Steve caught him just before he hit the ground and maneuvered him to Layla's bed. Bruce laid back and scrubbed his face with his hands. 

“Are you okay?” Layla asked. 

“I will be if you lay beside me.” Bruce said, smiling hopefully. 


	11. Get. Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an intense thing here. Pick a side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments! Y'all have no idea how much I LOVE them! I've got like the next 6 chapters written. I'm STILL writing on the smut scene teehee.   
> Please comment!

Layla was standing in the lab with Bucky, Steve, Tony, and Bruce to go over the emergency plan should sex set off Layla’s Heat. 

“That's why we are going to be right outside the door.” Steve explained. 

“How are you going to know if I'm going into a Heat? What if we are just having a really good time?” Layla asked. 

“The scent of an Omega in Heat can not be confused with anything else.” Tony growled softly. “It's the most amazing…”

“So if we sense you going into Heat, we will come in and Steve will control the situation.” Bruce said. Before anyone could come to an agreement, Nick Fury walked through the door, looking smug. 

“Layla, you remember that conversation where you were asking me for those uh… vitamins? I've got them.” Nick said, holding up a small box. “A year supply and we will be keeping them in supply.”

Layla forgot completely about the Alphas behind her, rushing to Nick and grabbing the box from his hands. She ripped it open and pulled a bottle out and cracked the seal. 

“I'm not even going to ask how or where! Thank yo-” Layla said, turning around to get a bottle of water when she saw the look of utter heartbreak go across the faces of the four Alphas behind her.

Layla held onto the bottle and the box, feeling waves of guilt wash over her. Bucky looked down before turning away. What he whispered to Steve really shattered her heart. 

“I knew she was too good to be true.” Bucky said, looking at Steve. 

Steve tried to reign in his anger and sadness before reaching out to his fellow Alpha, squeezing the back of his neck. Bruce pressed his forehead against Bucky’s back while Tony crossed his arms, looking totally pissed. 

“What's going on here?” Nick asked. 

“Oh, nothing. Nothing at all, obviously. Just apparently a big waste of time and a big waste of feelings. Whatever. I'm used to it.” Tony snapped. “Here Layla. Let me get you a big bottle of water to choke down those pills.”

“Tony…” Steve said softly. 

“No, Steve. Don't even try to find reason in this! Did you see how she just dropped us when he came in with those fucking pills?” Tony snapped. “Just go ahead and take all of them! Why not go with Thor while you're at it! Just get the fuck out of my tower!”

Layla whimpered and looked away, trying to make herself look small. Steve gave a warning growl to Tony that made the other Alpha huff and go to his whiteboard. Tony watched her with his arms crossed, his scent burning like acid in the air. 

“She won't give them up. Look how long she was taking them. She is going through detox. Yeah, whatever.” Tony said. “Like an addict getting their fix.”

Layla looked over at Tony, hearing his harsh words. 

“I said to get the fuck out! We don't want you!” Tony shouted. 

Layla dropped the box and walked out of the room. Hawkeye frowned when he saw Layla head for the emergency exit stairs, looking close to tears. He ran to join her. He nodded to Natasha before leaving. Natasha turned on her heel and walked into the lab, slamming the door behind her. 

…

Hawkeye walked quietly beside Layla. He gently tugged her hand when they came up to his motorcycle. 

“Let's go, darlin’.” Hawkeye said.

Layla took the phone out of her pocket and slammed it against the ground before getting on the bike behind Hawkeye, holding on as he sped out. He didn't know where they were going but they were going. Layla buried her face against Hawkeye’s back and let all her tears escape.

While Hawkeye whisked Layla away, Natasha started down each and every single Alpha, not lowering her eyes or wavering. 

“What in hell is wrong with you four? Or should I just be looking at one of you? Hmm? Why did Layla practically run out of here looking like she was negative two seconds away from bawling?” Natasha hissed.

“Oh, yeah of course, blame us because it's completely our fault!” Tony shouted. “She chose those fucking suppressants over us!”

Natasha frowned and looked at the box in the floor, picking up a bottle and looking at it. She took a sniff and wrinkled her nose. 

“Not so big and bad now are you? You should have seen her when Nick walked in with a year's supply of this shit! She ran to him like a kid on Christmas!” Tony growled. “Fuck us, we are no match for those damn pills! We're never any match for shit!”

“Then why are there still 12 bottles left in the box? If she was so excited to take them, why didn't she take them with her?” Natasha asked quietly. 

Bucky was the first to react, jumping over a table to get to the box Natasha was looking at. He threw each bottle out as he counted them. 

“There's still 12.” Bucky said, his voice cracking. 

“JARVIS, playback the audio and visual starting when Nick got here.” Natasha said. 

Each Alpha in the room flinched at the anger in Tony’s voice and the way they automatically assumed the worst. 

“You all didn't even give her the chance to explain herself and her actions! And you three certainly didn't defend her from Tony’s accusations! Some Alphas you all are! If she really hadn't cared anything for you all, why did she get so upset and leave? Huh?” Natasha shouted.

“She ran to Nick when he showed her the pills…” Bruce said quietly. 

“We just assumed she was ditching us…” Steve said. 

“You all know better than to assume anything from anyone in this tower! So now you bunch of lonely heart sad sacks are left without an Omega, which serves you all right! But what she didn't deserve was how you all treated her! Sure, she got excited about the suppressants. Wouldn't you? If you were a terrified prime pack Omega whose very existence depended on these pills, wouldn't you be excited to get them?” Natasha asked. 

“She didn't need them! She had us!” Tony cried out. “She had all of us!”

“Yeah, while everyone was here and safe. What if one or all of you got called away on a mission? What if she was on a mission? What if she went into heat and Steve was on a mission? He's prime and she's prime! He has to knot her first before anything the rest of you all do would be effective! What if the bad guys smelled her omega scent on a mission? Or if she went into fucking heat on a mission? Or somehow they broke into here and they triggered her heat? They undoubtedly have a prime Alpha in their ranks who would breed the shit out of her! But no, Tony, continue to think with your dick!” Natasha ground out. “This wasn't about any of you. This was about her and her safety and the safety of her now former Alphas and the safety of the team!”

The Alphas were quiet for some time after, thinking over Natasha’s words. 

“Before you ask, she's not by herself. Clint is with her.” Natasha said before walking out. 

…

“I think we're done for the day, Layla. We're in Virginia Beach. Let's go relax and get some food and then get a room, yeah? If you want to keep going tomorrow, the we will.” Clint said. 

Clint felt Layla nod against his back as he put the kickstand down, pulling Layla off. He frowned when he noticed her red nose and puffy pink eyes. He gave Layla a piggyback ride to the ocean where he pulled off her shoes, along with his. Hawkeye pulled her to sit beside him in the sand as they watched the setting sun. He noticed her scent was way off, as if someone was burning a field of flowers with pungent gasoline. It burned in his nose. 

_ Her Omega side is mourning the loss of her Alphas.  _

It all made sense. 

“Do you want me to call to see if they've calmed down any?” Clint offered. 

“No.” Layla whispered. “I just want to disappear.”

“How about you come to the farm with me?” Clint asked. 

“If I went into a Heat, any Alpha would mow over you to get to me. Can you get Thor here? At least in Asgard there's no Alphas.” Layla relied. 

“Anything you want, baby.” Clint said. 

He pulled out his phone and texted Thor. 


	12. Make Up or Break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they make up? Or will they break up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I thought I'd be nice since I left it kinda open and hanging. I do read and listen to the comments and since I got a lot (for me anyways) I decided to do a vey early update!   
> Also, I just killed my foot. Like I cut it. ON A CARDBOARD BOX. a cardboard box y'all. It's bleeding and hurts like a mother hecker. Leave me more comets please!

Yeah, she wants you to come and take her to Asgard with you. Layla is pretty adamant.” Clint said. “It wasn't good, man. Yeah. Ask Nat. Bye.”

Clint pulled Layla closer to his chest for a few more minutes before picking her up and finding a hotel.

“Do you want to take a shower or go straight to bed?” Clint asked. 

Layla shrugged, not caring either way. Clint laid Layla in the bed and pulled off her shoes and pants before covering her up and turning the light off. He waited until she was asleep before going to the hallway and readying himself to deliver the news of Layla's imminent departure to the 4 Alpha males. He pushed on Steve's picture and listened. 

“Layla?” Steve asked by way of answering. 

“She's finally asleep. But very… it's like her inner Omega is in mourning. What the fuck went on?” Clint hissed. 

Steve took a shaky breath and explained everything that happened, including the part where Natasha laid into them. Clint smirked at the sound of guilt in Steve's voice. 

“Where are you? Can we come explain?” Steve asked. 

“I don't know. I doubt it. She's uh… She's going with Thor. To Asgard. As soon as he gets here.” Clint said quietly. 

“No!” Steve cried out, his voice broken and strangled. “Where are you? Let me talk to her! Don't let Thor take her!”

“I'll ask her if she wants to talk to you all. But if she says no, I'm not going to make her.” Clint said. 

“Tony, track Clint’s cell phone! We're going to get our Omega! Clint, I'm giving you a direct Alpha order! Do not let her leave that room or let Thor take her anywhere!” Steve shouted, his Alpha timbre coming through. 

Clint growled at Steve's use of the un-ignorable pack command given to him by the pack's Alpha. He felt his Beta buckle as he grumbled out a “Yes, Alpha” into the phone. 

“I hate when you do that.” Clint ground out. 

“I don't do it often, in my defense. Go back to Layla and check on her. Wait, video chat me. We want to see her.” Steve said. 

Clint pressed on the video camera before walking back into the room and going back over to the bed. He frowned as he pulled back the blankets and didn't see Layla within therm. 

“Where is she?” Steve asked. 

“She was right here…” Clint frowned. “Hold on.”

Steve saw the camera jerking around before swing the bathroom, but seeing it unoccupied. He felt the anxiety tightening in his chest as he heard Clint rushing to the balcony, jerking the door open. “Layla!” Clint shouted as he ran to the railing to grab her. 

Layla was standing on the railing in just her shirt and panties staring over the ocean. Around the balcony were dozens of small liquor bottles, all empty. 

“Get down before you fall, Layla! We're 27 stories in the air!” Clint said, kicking a few bottles. “Are you drunk?!”

“Not drunk enough… it still hurts…” Layla whimpered. 

“There's someone on the video chat for you… but if you don't want to see them or talk to them then you don't have to. Steve is on the camera…” Clint said. 

“Is Thor coming?” Layla asked. 

“Layla, baby please… we're on our way to you. Tony found your location. We can be there in about an hour. Give us an hour, baby, please. If you don't like what we say then… then you can go. Please?” Steve asked, emotion filling his voice. 

The silence was deafening as he saw Clint lay the phone down before grabbing Layla by the waist and pulling her down taking her and the phone back to the bed. 

“Talk to him for a bit while I go pee? Thanks.” Clint said as he gave Layla the phone before walking out. 

“Layla? Baby? Oh God, your face, baby. You've been crying… You've been crying because of us…” Steve whispered. 

The phone was grabbed out of Steve's hand and Layla saw Bucky who was looking ragged. A pained sound ripped from Bucky’s chest when he saw her. 

“My doll…” Bucky said quietly. “Tones, get this shit box moving faster!”

Bruce snatched the phone from Bucky and Layla saw how close he was to changing. His eyes were bright green and his skin was tinged the same color. He held the phone carefully.

“I'm sorry… please… one more chance? Alphas…” Bruce grunted. 

“Let Tony see her, Bruce. He needs to see her. He’s taking it the worst.” Steve said. 

“No.” Bruce growled. 

“It wasn't a suggestion. Hand him the phone, please.” Steve said. 

Bruce grumbled and tossed the phone to Tony who caught it and looked at the phone. Layla teared up again and looked away from the phone as tears rolled down her cheeks. The Alpha whined softly, feeling his chest tighten painfully seeing Layla cry just by seeing him. 

“Layla…” Tony whispered. 

The sound of deep sobbing that came from Layla had Clint bursting through the bathroom door,  growling and taking the phone. 

“What did you say to her, you bastard?” Clint hissed. 

Before Tony could reply that he only said her name, the balcony doors popped open and Thor walked in. He set his hammer down and went to the bed and picked Layla up. 

“Why are you crying? Why is she crying? Clint, tell me who is responsible for her weeping! 

Mjolnir will take care of them!” Thor boomed. 

“No, Thor! Do not take her anywhere!” Steve shouted. “That's an order!”

“You do not order me about. I follow no mortal. If Layla wishes to go, I will take her. I shall care for her like my own.” Thor said. 

“Layla please, don't go with him! I'm begging you, we're begging you! Please!” Bucky shouted. “Please! Steve? Tony? Tell her! Hawk, disable him!”

“We're landing on the beach, fuck it.” Tony snapped. 

Bucky burst through the door of the Starkjet and ran for the hotel, climbing up the balconies. Tony stood on the beach as the others followed Bucky up to the floor Layla was on. Bucky ran into the room, with Steve and a rapidly turning green Bruce right beside him. 

“Steve...?” Bucky whined softly. “Her scent is wrong…”

“Her Omega side is in mourning. She was dismissed by her Alphas and it didn't like it.” Clint said. 

Steve walked up to Thor and gently ran his finger across her cheek, wiping away a tear. It chilled him to the bone. 

“Baby girl… Thor, let go. Bruce is going to go completely green. Hulk is very upset that we drove Layla off and he's torturing Bruce for it. If he comes out, the only one left alive would be Layla. He'd kill himself just to punish anyone for hurting her.” Steve said. 

“Do you want to go with me? Or give these idiots a second chance?” Thor asked. 

Layla's whimper was all Bruce needed to pull her from his Thor, wrapping his arms possessively around her, his instincts urging him to take her and flee. 

Steve and Bucky surrounded Layla and Bruce, surrounding her with the strongest Alpha scents they could. 

“You're going to make her scent drunk. That's not really fair.” Clint said, covering his nose. 

Steve growled dangerously at the Beta male. He was in no mood to take any chances. His Prime Alpha was demanding he take possession of  _ his _ Omega. 

“Okay, not pushing that. But where's Tony?” Clint asked. 

Thor looked outside and saw Tony sitting in the beach, nearly curled in on himself. Layla was nearly in heaven from the dizzying amount of Alpha love and need surrounding her, but the mention of his name made her whimper. 

“He hates me…” Layla whispered. 

“What? No. Oh God, no. He hates himself for hurting you and making you leave. His Alpha is punishing him.” Bucky said. 

“Hey Thor, why don't you go bring Tones up here? I think it'll help them both.” Clint suggested. 

A few moments later Thor flew back up with Tony in tow, dropping him on the balcony. He looked nervous as he saw Layla, seeing her red rimmed, puffy eyes. Layla looked away and backed up, thinking Tony still hated her. His instinct to run to her, to flood her with his scent, to mark her inside and out was overwhelming. 

“Layla…” Tony whispered. 

Thor subtly moved until he was behind Tony before giving the Alpha a big push, sending him face to face with Layla. He could scent the fear of rejection rolling off her in waves. Tony’s Alpha side took control, pulling the Omega to him and covering her face and neck with kisses and nips. Layla held a death grip onto the back of his shirt, relief flooding her body and mind. 

“You don't hate me?” Layla asked quietly, looking up at Tony. 

“I don't think even Hydra could muster enough hatred towards her. She is too precious. Tony, if you ever cause her any sadness again, or any of you, I will not hesitate to slaughter you all and take her as my bride.” Thor said. “I think Layla Odinson has a very nice ring to it.”

Clint laughed. “Nah, bro. Layla Barton is where it's at. It just flows.” he said. 

“You all are more mental than I am if you think she wouldn't be Layla Barnes. It sounds more elegant than Odinson and way better than Barton.” Bucky said. 

“You're both wrong. If she takes anyone's name, it'll be mine. I'm the Prime Alpha. She'll be Layla Rogers.” Steve said. 

“That sounds like an old lady name. I think Layla Banner is a very good choice. Sounds sexy.” Bruce piped in, the green dying down. “The Other Guy agrees.”

“She needs a name with honor and prestige. Everyone knows the name Stark. No one would mess with her. Layla Stark. Mrs. Tony Stark.” Tony growled out. 

“You're all wrong. If she changes her name, she's going to be Layla Romanov.” Natasha said from the doorway. 

“Sold!” Layla called out, smiling


	13. Peaches (smut alert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the Starkjet... stays in the Starkjet. And on JARVIS cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this should brighten your day because its Sexual Friday! I just made that up but it fits so it sits. What sexual shenanigans are they going to get into?   
> I love these comments like y'all just don't even realize I turn into this giddy giggly bitch whenever I read them.   
> Hope y'all like it!

“Steve, make these losers leave. While we have this room, we could make very good use of it.” Bucky said, smiling wickedly. 

“Unlikely! I paid for the room! Nat and I are staying here. All you all leave!” Clint said. “Except Layla.” he winked. 

Four deep Alpha growls came at Clint and he smirked at their possessiveness. Steve picked Layla up and headed for the balcony, wanting to get her away from the prying eyes of Clint and Thor before he devoured his Omega. The other 3 males followed him. 

“I drove here. Steve should drive back.” Tony said.

“No way! We just got her back. She's not leaving my sight. I want her within arm's reach at all times.” Steve said. 

The 4 of them argued while Layla made her way to the front of the Starkjet, starting it up. Bucky ran to the front and picked Layla up, sitting her in his his lap. Bruce tripped Steve and Tony and slid into the second seat, pulling Layla to his lap. Before Bucky could protest, Bruce spoke up. 

“Steve gets her first during Heat. You get to be her first ever. Give me this. An hour. You all can watch…” he said. 

“What about me?” Tony asked. 

“You've got to do this to others before. Besides, we all know you'll go after Steve. Then Bucky. I'm always last.” Bruce said. 

“Don't take her cherry.” Bucky growled. 

“Why would I take it? Especially with my mouth… and fingers…” Bruce said. 

The air was filed with the sudden scent of Layla, as Bruce's words made her squirm. Bruce noticed and growled deep in his chest, pulling Layla to turn so her she was facing away from him but laying against his chest. Bucky put the Starkjet on autopilot so he, too, could watch. Bruce gently slid his hands under the edge of her shirt, teasing the skin there. 

“Can I pull this off, baby?” Bruce asked, his voice husky. 

Layla blushed softly, seeing all eyes on her every move. She took a deep breath and stood up, pulling all her clothes off, trusting they wouldn't hurt her or reject her again. 

“I'm making a rule right now. So Layla won't get overwhelmed. No jacking off and keep your scents muted enough so that she won't get scared.” Steve said, his voice deep and rough. 

Within seconds, Layla stood completely naked, fighting herself to cover her body with her hands. Bruce gently tugged her back to his lap. 

“May I touch you, baby? Please, God, let me feel you…” Bruce asked. 

Layla nodded and Bruce started out slow and gentle, spanning his hands across her stomach, seeing the perfect contrast. His large, rough, sun tanned hand nearly spanned across the front of her pale, soft skin of her tummy. He moved his hands upward, dragging his nails lightly across her skin, making her shiver against him. He cupped her breasts in his hands and squeezed softly.

“Who else feels like throwing this motherfucker out of the jet and taking his place?” Tony asked. 

Bruce bent forward and picked Layla up, moving to lay her on the floor of the jet, the cool floor making her hiss softly. 

“Bruce…” Steve growled. 

“I'm better at self control than any of you combined.” Bruce growled. “I control not only my Alpha side, but Hulk as well. And have for years. I can't even jack off because  _ he  _ might decide to make an appearance. I have  _ plenty _ of self control. Plenty.”

Bruce hovered over Layla and slowly lowered himself, bracing his weight on his hands. He kissed Layla deeply before moving to kiss and suck a mark on her collarbone. Her soft moan was like music to their ears. 

“Taste her, Banner. Taste her skin.” Tony said. “Tell us what she tastes like.”

Bruce moved his head down and captured her nipple in his mouth, rolling the bud with his teeth af tugging gently. Layla gasped loudly and squeezed her legs shut. Bruce growled and used his hands to pull her legs open, nearly falling at the scent that rolled off her. 

“I can't stop myself… gotta taste… need… to taste… we need…” Bruce growled, his voice blending with Hulk’s. 

Before anyone could react, Bruce slid down her body and buried her face between her thighs. He held her thighs open and wedged his broad shoulders between them to hold them open. 

“Sweet peaches. Juicy and sweet and mouthwatering.” Bruce growled. 

Layla cried out in pleasure as Bruce sucked her clit to his mouth, making her buck and try to scoot both closer and farther at the same time. 

“Bruce! Fuck!” Layla called out. 

“Hold her down! I need more! More!” Bruce growled. 

Tony moved quickly and moved behind Layla, pulling her upper body against his chest. Bruce wedged himself back between her thighs, looking up at her as he tongue fucked her, pressing and rubbing her clit with the heel of his hand.

Layla whined his name long and loud, pleasure overtaking her body. She clutched Tony’s arms, already dangerously close to her first orgasm. 

“Bruce...G-Spot. Do it. Make her soak everything.” Tony growled. 

Bruce smirked and worked two fingers in slowly, curling them upward in search for the spot he knew would make her scream and soak the whole jet. 

“So fucking tight… she's already got my fingers in a vice…” Bruce growled, looking over at Steve and Bucky. “Any Alpha wouldn't last 2 minutes balls deep inside her…”

Bruce curled his fingers up into a come here motion while leaning back down and working her clit with his tongue. Within seconds, Layla was trashing roughly, pleasure stealing the air from her lungs. 

“Hit it hard, Banner!” Steve ordered. 

“Brrruuuccceeeeee!” Layla screamed as a  intense orgasm took control of her. 

Bruce didn't let up whatsoever even as she was bucking side to side in pleasure. Layla dug her nails into Tony’s arm, making him hiss in pleasure. Bruce sucked hard on her clit and the dam burst and Layla thoroughly soaked Bruce's face and shirt. 

“Fuck yes, baby! Squirt more!” Bruce growled out, pumping her G-Spot. 

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK! BRUCE!” Layla screamed as another orgasm slammed into her. 

Bruce had literally pulled every ounce of pleasure he could from Layla's body before she was begging him to ease up. Steve pulled her still shaking body up to his lap, feeling the aftershocks go through her body. He rubbed her back gently, coaxing her to rest. 

“Damn, Bruce. How did that not make you fucking spray your shorts?” Tony asked,  chuckling. 

“Knowing it would lead to us not being able to be with Layla if I did was the only thing. Blue balls are going to be hell later.” Bruce said. 

“Nuh uh.” Layla mumbled tiredly. “All mine. Inside me.”

“Is it possible that all of us just fell more in love with her?” Bucky asked, gently caressing her face. “So fucking amazing, doll.”

Tony painfully made his way back to the cockpit of the Starkjet to fly back to the Tower. Layla yawned and leaned against Steve's chest, nodding off. Bucky and Bruce were simply content to just be near her. 


	14. Sitting On Faces is Not a Wise Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get back to the tower and Thor has a concern. Then very minor drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A non smut chapter.... sadness. But still hopefully a good one! So like the Big Smut is like the next chapter or the one after. Because I'm so long winded it takes up 2 separate chapters.   
> If only there was some way.... Somme way....i could be convinced to post both those chapters in one day.... 

When they arrived back at the Tower, Layla had been awake for just a few minutes, her nudity never even phasing her. She stretched against Steve who wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from sliding off into the floor. He nuzzled her neck, the spot his Prime knew he would mark her during her first Heat. Right where anyone and everyone could plainly see she was indeed a taken Omega. Other Alphas would  _ know  _ not to touch her. Steve shivered when he thought about Layla biting his mating gland. 

Tony held his hands out, wanting to be the one to take her into the Tower, to feel her holding onto him and trusting him not to drop her or hurt her. Steve grumbled and growled at the other Alpha but relented when Layla looked up at him pointedly and reached out to him. Tony gladly scooped her up Layla melted into him, the body heat he gave off, and especially his scent. 

“Please don't ever hate me anymore?” Layla asked so quietly. 

Tony nearly stumbled at the pain and heartbreak laced within her words. He tightened his grip on her. 

“I let my fear and my temper get the best of me. It's all my fault. I should have known better.” Tony said. “I should have trusted you like an Alpha should trust their Omega.”

“Can I keep the suppressants for when we had missions? So Hydra can't scent us out? And use me against you all?” Layla addled, raising her head.

Tony growled softly. “You're so not go-” Tony started. 

Layla raised an eyebrow.

“...we'll talk it over later. I'm trying.” he said. 

“Dr. Banner, did you get anything finished on regarding her birth control? We're so not ready to share her with any babies.” Bucky asked. 

Steve involuntarily growled and snapped at Bucky, nearly sending the other male through the wall. His Prime Alpha reared up at the thought of his seed not giving his Omega his pups. Birth control of any kind pissed him off. Layla's head whipped up the second Steve's angry scent reached her nose and she stared at him, concern written all over her face. Her Omega instincts were flaring because of the Prime Alpha in the room was upset, and she needed desperately to be the one to soothe him. Layla pulled away from Tony and made her way cautiously, submissively over to Steve. She began tugging at his shirt, knowing skin to skin would calm him down quickly. Steve grumbled and Layla gently nipped his chest as a warning. Layla pulled herself up into his arms and pressed a kiss against his lips. The Prime finally was satiated and Steve let out the breath he'd been holding.

“Sorry, Buck. Just kinda got agitated when… yeah. He's just been very… touchy.” Steve said, looking sheepish. 

Bucky grinned and clapped Steve on the shoulder. Layla smiled brightly at two of her Alphas. 

“If this is the sight I will be greeted with every time I come to Midgard then surely I shall visit more often.” Thor’s voice boomed. 

Before Layla could blink she was shoved behind Steve and Bucky who's broad shoulders bunched together to form a wall to shield Layla and her state of undress from Thor. Four angry Alpha growls filled his ears as he held his hands up in surrender. Steve pulled his shirt off while Bucky pulled the ball shorts he was wearing off and both were handed back to Layla to put on. She slipped both on, trying to tie the shorts tight enough so they would stay on. 

“Your shirt comes to my knees. Do I really have to wear these shorts?” Layla asked. 

“Yes.” Steve, Bucky, Tony, and Bruce replied at the same time.

Layla smiled softly and rolled her eyes, tying the pants up before stepping around Steve and Bucky. Bucky’s shorts came down to nearly her ankles. 

“Let's kick Thor out so she can walk around nude forever. What do you say?” Tony asked, smirking. 

“You know Clint and Nat would break in just to be weird.” Bruce said. 

“But she's gorgeous and it's like really easy access when you're naked…” Tony whined. 

“I'll go naked around your rooms…” Layla said innocently. 

Tony groaned loudly, closing his eyes. “Looks like it's time to go to our rooms then!” he called out, going to pick Layla up. “Time for you to sit on my face, sweetheart.”

“Sitting on faces is not a wise idea.” Thor said, confused.

“Oh, Thor… no.” Layla said, giggling. “That means he's going to eat me out. Bruce did it on the trip home.”

Thor’s face lit up in understanding and he smiled brightly. He stuck his tongue out and showed Layla the shiny gold stud stuck through. 

“I happen to be quite talented at pleasuring a female using only my mouth.” Thor said. 

“Get her away from him or I'm going to throw him through the window.” Steve growled. 

Thor chuckled and walked to the landing pad before taking off with his hammer. Layla smiled and pulled the pants off and tossing them to Bucky. 

“This feels way better.” Layla said. 

“I think we should order some food in and just lay in bed for the rest of the day and night.” Bruce suggested.  

“There's just one thing, though.” Bucky replied thoughtfully. “DIBS ON LAYING BESIDE LAYLA!” he shouted. 

…

After eating their weight in pizza, the Alphas settled down, each trying to wrap themselves around their shared Omega. After half a day of sleeping, Layla woke up and stretched before going to pee and start the shower. Steve immediately woke up when Layla moved and followed her into the bathroom a few moments later. 

“Need someone to wash your back?” Steve asked, his voice thick from sleeping so long. 

Layla smiled happily and nodded before stripping and getting into the hot water. Steve followed suit and climbed into the shower before pulling Layla to his chest. He kissed her passionately, his hands gripping her hips securely. Her moan was silenced by his kiss. 

“If I could just take you right now… pull you up in my arms and pound you right through the bathroom wall… make everyone realise who was your Alpha… fill you up over and over and over until you physically gain weight from all my seed…” Steve rumbled. 

Layla whimpered and pressed her thighs together, Steve's words going straight through her. Before Steve could bend down to pick her and push her against the wall, the shower door was pulled open and Layla pulled out. Layla tried to scratch and bite the hands that pulled her away, but couldn't manage to reach them. 

“Steve! We could scent you and it was way overpowering Layla's! It's like you're just trying to jumpstart her Heat!” Bucky growled, getting in  Steve's face. 

“She's  _ mine _ . I'll do whatever I want with her.  _ I'm  _  the Prime!” Steve shouted, his voice deep with the Alpha timbre. 

Bucky stood toe to toe with Steve. “You think I wouldn't challenge you for her? Even if I lose I'd fucking take you down with me! You wouldn't be anything more than a fucking low level a Beta had it not been for that serum! I've  _ always _ been a  Alpha, and high ranking, even without the serum!” he hissed. 

“I'd take your puny ass out in a minute! They fucked your head up so bad that you're if you think you could  _ ever _ keep her satisfied and protected!” Steve shouted. 

“HEY! ENOUGH! OR I'M LEAVING FOR GOOD!” Layla yelled, narrowing her eyes at both males. “Steve, we know you're Prime. But don't rub it in everybody's faces.  You get me first during my Heats, but you also have to share with 3 other Alphas. We're both Prime  _ and  _ Pack. We can't have one without the other. Bucky, you've come so far from the Soldier. A distant memory. And we know you're capable. Don't throw Steve's past I  his face. He couldn't control all the ailments nor the serum’s effects. Steve hasn't been an active Prime Pack Alpha to a Prime Pack Omega before and he's working so hard to control it. And Steve, challenging Bucky is not going to end well. He's got both a strong Alpha and the Soldier to back him up. Neither of you better start mouthing off to Tony or Bruce. Now you all make up and be friends again. I will find those suppressants and take them if you don't because I'm not going to be part of a broken Pack and certainly not going to go through a Heat without  _ all _ of my Alphas.”

Layla walked out of the bedroom and to the elevator, asking JARVIS to take her to get floor so she could finish her shower and put on clean clothes. She was so irritated that she didn't notice Tony joining her until his hands tilted her face up. 

“I'm very proud of you for putting them in  their place. Very pack Omega. Alphas will butt heads from time to time. I just came here to save water and shower with you and to make sure you're alright.” Tony said. 

“Did they stop their pissing match? If not, I'm taking you and Bruce and we're heading out somewhere.” Layla asked. 

“Yeah, they both apologized. Give it an hour and they'll be joking around like old times.” Tony said.

“I hope so.” Layla muttered. 


	15. Growls (pt1)NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the good times roll  
> Until they come to a screeching halt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished editing this chapter bc Ambien me is a goofy bitch who thinks she can edit and write lol  
> The follow up to this chapter *might* be posted today.... ya know... get into the sex scene that took me 4 days to write...  
> Also, thank you wrong for the comments! They make me so excited to post new chapters quickly!

Tony turned the water on in his shower and pulled beneath it with him. He washed Layla's hair before washing her body, taking care to be extra gentle. Tony finished and stood with a  expectant look on his face.

“Shampoo twice and conditioner once.” Tony said, grinning. 

“Well, bend down so I can reach.” Layla said. 

“Nope. You're going to have to let me hold you. I want the whole experience. Boobs in the face. Wrapping your legs around my waist.” Tony smirked. “When you get finished, we'll go see Bruce and give you a shot. Birth control that lasts 3 months. Specially made to withstand how much we're going to fuck you during your Heats.”

Layla faltered slightly as she washed his hair. She mumbled under her breath which made Tony grin like a Cheshire cat. They finished their shower ten minutes later and dried off before going to pick out clothes. 

“So Tony… after I get the shot… can I just go hop on Bucky and ride him hard? I feel like I'm going to explode if i don't.” Layla asked innocently. 

“Only if I can watch. And record it. Don't get mad if we all start jacking off in the hallway.” Tony said. “Maybe. Do you think Bucky will set off my Heat?” Layla asked. 

“Honestly? No. I think Steve will. He's got the Prime Alpha jizz. I think the second he cums in you, a Heat will follow very soon after.” Tony said.

“Then I'm definitely going to ride him last. I want you and Bruce before my Heat starts.” Layla said. 

“Any fucking time, any fucking where. During lunch, during a meeting, while we go out for drinks, during a meeting, three in  the morning, during a meeting…” Tony said. 

“You said meeting three times.” Layla giggled. 

“They're so boring. It'd drive them crazy, you walking in scenting of horny Omega and pulling me out. Me walking back in positively reeking of sex…” Tony growled. “Interrupt every meeting I have. I'm begging you.”

“I feel like that will happen a lot. I think I'll be a sex fiend.” Layla said. “Let's go find a hot doctor.”

“I'll have you know I have doctorate degrees. And I'm hot.” Tony said. 

“Wait… you're hot? Aren't you, like, 50?” Layla asked. 

“Layla Charlotte Stark you will pay for that!” Tony said, laughing. 

“My last name is Romanoff. Remember? Nat claimed me.” Layla giggled. “Besides, I'm not into old men.”

“Should I tell that to Rogers or Barnes? They were born nearly a hundred years ago.” Tony said. “I'm the youngest Alpha here! Bruce is 5 months older than me. So ha!”

“But he'd got a huge dick.” Layla said. 

“Why must you try and wound me with your words?” Tony asked dramatically. “I wonder if Pepper will give me a pity fuck.”

Layla growled and turned on Tony. “This dick…” Layla said, ghosting over his pants. “Is mine. Only. Mine. She gets near it and I will inject her with benzene and set her ass on fire!”

“Why does that turn me on so much?” Tony replied, his voice gravelly. “You know I'm all yours, sweetheart. No one else could even come close.”

“I would kill them.” Layla said. “I don't share.”

Tony chuckled as they walked into the lab, seeing Bruce preparing her injection. Bruce raised a  eyebrow which made Tony grin and Layla pout up. 

“You know what happens when you pout, baby. What did you do to irritate our Omega, Tony?” Bruce asked, pulling Layla to him. 

Tony exclaimed everything with a grin, leaving nothing out. Bruce gave Layla a shot in the hip as he listening, smirking at the part where she said he was hung. Bruce nuzzled Layla, fawning over her. 

“My poor little Omega. Tony’s just being an ass, isn't he baby? You know you're always my one and only.” Bruce cooed.

“Now I see why she always goes to you when anything happens!” Tony said, laughing. “You coddle and spoil her!”

Layla flipped Tony off as Bucky and Steve walked in. Layla's head popped up when she scented Bucky was in the room, pulling away from Bruce and going over to him. Bucky sniffed the air and growled softly. The scent of Layla being turned on soon flooded the room. Bucky let his Alpha take over, his scent competing with Layla's. His eyes darkened as he turned and pushed Layla against the wall, kissing her passionately. 

“Need you in me, Alpha.” Layla breathed. “Please? Need?”

Bucky picked Layla up and all but sprinted to his rooms, tugging Layla's and his clothes off as they went. Steve, Tony, and Bruce followed and sat outside the door. Tony pulled a StarkPad out and watched a live feed of what exactly was going down in the bedroom. 

Bucky laid Layla on the bed, still kissing her, hands roaming her body. He let his scent flood the room freely, coating Layla's skin wherever he touched. Layla gave her Omega free reign and felt more alive than she ever had. She licked a stripe up Bucky’s chest to his neck, biting the skin there, almost desperate to find a mating gland. Bucky growled and bit her tummy in warning to tell her he was the one in control. Bucky worked 2 fingers inside if Layla before leaning down, his Alpha knowing automatically how to best prep and pleasure. Within just a few minutes he had Layla on the perch of her first orgasm. Bucky smirked wickedly and worked her GSpot and clit, sending her slamming hard into an orgasm. Bucky quick moved and thrust inside, using the distraction of her orgasm to try and buffer the pain of him taking her maidenhead. He snapped his hips flush with Layla, breaking through. The sudden intrusion and pain put a screeching halt on her pleasure. 

“Bucky!” Layla growled, trying to pull away from him. “Pull out! That really fucking hurts!” 

“Will lose it if I move…” Bucky growled back. “Want to make you cum.”

“Then shove a baseball bat up your ass and tell me how that feels!’ Layla snapped. 

Bucky forced his Alpha side to bow down to the Omega beneath him. Bucky nearly whimpered as he slowly pulled out. Layla frowned as a new scent now filled the bedroom. Sadness. Shame. Bucky was clearly upset that he'd hurt Layla with his own body and sad that she couldn't find pleasure in being with him. 

“I knew I should have insisted Tony be the one. Or Steve. Bruce could have, too. I fuck everything up.” Bucky said sadly. “I'll go get them. You don't have to worry. I'll just...I can go back to Bucharest.”

“For fucks sake, Barnes. The first few minutes for a virgin will fucking suck! Don't stop. Distract her from the pain. Then fuck her brains out!” Tony shouted through the door.

“Distract her how?” Bucky growled. “My body has caused her pain and I can't… can't do that just because…you come in and do it! I am so fucked up as an Alpha… causing my Omega pain…”

“There are literally a million ways to make her moan WITHOUT your appendages in her vagina, Barnes! Try one or twenty!” Tony called out. 


	16. Growls (part 1.5/2) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the beat goes on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I miscounted. It's actually broken up into 3 chapters, not 2. Whoops. Also, our water has been out for 3 days. Our neighbors yard and house are flooded because a water main bust open. Plus the thunderstorm the past 3 days has been knocking our electric out. Where I live I don't get data service. So until all this is over posting may be a bit sporadic. Just don't give up or hate me my babies!

Bucky looked at Layla who bit her lip and nodded. Bucky was clearly nervous and it showed through his actions. The door opened a few moments later and Steve, Tony, and Bruce walked in. The Alpha in Bucky wanted to snap at the males for intruding on his sacred time with Layla, but he also wanted to make sure she had some modicum of pleasure during this time. Bucky went to move but Steve's hand on his back stopped him. 

“We're gonna watch and give you advice on what to do. Like Tony said, first time for virgins are bad for a little bit. It'll subside soon. Use your mouth to distract her. I've noticed her neck is particularly sensitive. While you do that push slowly back inside her, but don't go balls deep yet.” Steve instructed. 

“And use lots more lube. I can't believe you went first time no lube. No wonder it hurt. Okay, use this. Generous amount.” Tony said, having Bucky a small tube. “Almost always use some amount. The only time she won't need it is during a Heat.”

“Flood the room with your Alpha scent. The darkest, deepest one you can. I noticed that once you scented and saw she was in pain, you pulled completely back. Absolutely flood her with it. It helps her relax and infinitely turns her back on. She will associate that scent soon with pleasure.” Bruce said. 

Bucky nodded and applied the lube like Tony instructed to both himself and Layla before heeding Steve's advice. He bent down to kiss, bite, and suck on the most sensitive areas of Layla's neck. That coupled with his fingers rubbing her clit made her relax and moan softly, her Omega scent flowing freely in the bedroom. Bucky slid back in slowly, not going as deep as he first did before pulling out. He knew that the others were closely monitoring Layla's reactions to see if they needed to change their game. 

“Angle your hips up while you push back in. Or flip around and let her ride you and let her discover how she likes to ride.” Tony said. “Also, don't get pissed because I know I won't be able to resist jacking off.”

“Ditto.” Steve and Bruce said together. 

Bucky carefully flipped their positions and laid on his back, his hands holding securely to Layla's hips. Layla smiled shyly at Bucky, having eyes only for him right now, as she slowly slid down on his thick length. She was nervous as she felt stretched to her limit. Bucky noticed and moved one hand to her clit, rubbing in slow but tight circles with his thumb. Layla's movements faltered slightly as she arched her back slightly, sinking all the way down until their hips were flush. 

“I swear to God I feel you in my stomach.” Layla commented.

Layla took Bucky’s other hand and pressed against her abdomen as she wiggled up and down slightly. Bucky groaned when he felt how deep inside he was, but was way more turned on when he saw Layla's features weren't contorted in pain anymore. Layla slowly rocked her hips a few inches up ave down, getting the feel. 

“I think she likes it… what do you all think?” Steve said, his voice deepening. 

“I can't wait to feel her from the inside.” Tony growled. “Feel her milking me. Knowing I've marked her so deep that I've become part of her very DNA…”

Layla whimpered as she heard Tony’s and Steve's words, pulling herself up and pushing down harder and faster. Bruce noticed the effect words were having on Layla and smirked. He made sure she was looking at him before. Bruce unzipped his pants and slowly stroked the bulge in his boxers. 

“I don't know about you all… but when I get her underneath me, I'm putting the Other Guy's power behind my fingers, tongue, and cock. I haven't been with an Omega since before He came along. Since I've had Him here, my Alpha side hasn't got through a proper Rut. Especially not with an Omega. I can't wait to fuck you through the mattress… make you scream my name so loud that people in Harlem can hear you…” Bruce growled. 

Layla closed her eyes and let Bruce's words wash over her, making her shiver in even more pleasure. She bent backward and cried out, feeling Bucky’s cock hitting the spot that Bruce had gotten before in the Starkjet. 

“Fuuuuuck me! There! Need…” Layla keened loudly. “Bucky, please! Fuck me!”

“Goddammit… she's gonna kill us.” Tony hissed, jacking off to the rhythm and speed Layla was moving. 

Bucky growled deep in his chest as he gripped her hips and flipped her over, putting her on her hands and knees. His Alpha was taking over now that he knew she wanted it. He angled his hips downward and put all his strength into hitting her GSpot. He moved one hand between the front of her thighs and smirked, raising his hand slightly and delivering a small smack right to her clit. 

“BUCKY! FUUUCCCKKK” Layla wailed, an orgasm slamming into her, making her squeeze squeeze his cock. 

“Like a fucking vice… Got me so tight inside her that I can hardly pull out…” Bucky hissed. “I want more!”

Bucky pulled Layla up flush; her back to his chest. He wrapped one arm around her neck tight enough that she wouldn't be fucked off the bed but loose enough that she could still breathe comfortably. 

“I said give me more, Omega! Find your pleasure on your Alpha’s cock! Tell them who it is that's fucking you, Omega…tell them or I will fucking stop!” Bucky ordered. 

Layla felt her eyes roll back in pleasure and her mind unable to form even the simplest of words. She clung onto the arm at her neck even as her thighs shook with an upcoming orgasm. Bucky growled again when his Omega said nothing. He stopped his movements completely, the frustrated whine that Layla gave was almost music to his ears. 

“No please don't stop! I'm so close!” Layla cried, trying to move. 

“Then you better let everyone in a five mile radius know exactly who owns you and who is fucking you into sweet oblivion. One word. One word and I might let the torment end…” Bucky said, his Alpha timbre completely eating up his regular voice.

“Bucky!” Layla cried. “James Buchanan Barnes! Fuck me, Alpha! Please!”


	17. Growls (part 2 of 2) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exciting conclusion of the sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My happy ass fell asleep because of the rain and the lazy Sunday. But here it is! I think this part is the hottest. Because reasons.   
> It's Sexual Monday! Bright to you by the gal who also brought you Sexual Friday!   
> Please keep commenting! I get so giddy when I see new comments!

Bucky smirked and started thrusting up at a slow pace. Layla tried pushing back to meet him but Bucky’s arm kept her in place. She felt like snapping and trying to push him backwards so she could ride him again. 

“You know what I think? I think she needs to really earn this orgasm…” Bucky said, his voice gravelly. “The harder and better you suck your other Alphas off, the faster and harder I fuck this sweet, soaking wet pussy.”

Layla all but lunged for Bruce as he was the closest that Layla could get to. Bucky moved his arm to let Layla rest on her knees as he gripped her hips. She was grabbing for Bruce to pull him to lay on the bed. Bruce had long ago shed his clothes, as had the other two Alphas. Layla tried hard to recall what it was she had learned from Clint about pleasuring a man with only your mouth and hands. She smiled wickedly. 

“Look how full you are, Bruce… So heavy, so full… and it all goes down my throat.” Layla said in her best Omega voice, rolling his sac around in her hand.   
Bruce groaned and his scent became more prominent. Layla licked a stripe up the underside of Bruce's dick before engulfing the head and teasing it with her tongue. Bruce's sharp inhale was enough for Layla to know she had remembered. Layla moaned around his cock as Bucky sped his thrusts up, but was just barely ghosting over her GSpot. Bruce's choked groan pushed her to try and swallow as much of him as she could. Bruce's hand thread through Layla's hair as he thrust his hips upwards just as Bucky tapped her GSpot with the head of his cock. Layla cried out around Bruce and Bucky felt her getting dangerously close to orgasm. He pulled back and stilled Layla's hips. 

“You wanna cum, doll? Gotta make your other three Alphas cum and you have to swallow every fucking drop. Then you can cum. But if you cum before… you'll just have to get punished.” Bucky said, his voice rough. 

“I think I'm gonna just fuck her throat until all she tastes for the next week is my cock… fuck… just imagining tasting myself on her kiss is enough to make my blow…” Steve growled, squeezing the base of his cock tightly. 

Layla redoubled her efforts on Bruce and was soon rewarding with his warm, salty seed coating her mouth. She swallowed around him eagerly, making a hoarse groan escape his chest. Layla looked up and saw his eyes were bright green. If it was possible to get more turned on than she already was, she would definitely be with the thought she was not only tasting Bruce, but her big green protector as well. She nearly whined when Bruce pulled away. He bent over and cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply. 

“I gotta recover from that one. Damn, baby girl.” Bruce whispered. 

“Stark… let her suck you off next.” Steve ordered, his voice thick and deep. 

Tony stood up, his erection standing thick against his belly, easily reaching his navel. He slid onto the bed and Layla was near manic to get to him, to taste him. 

“Tony… please… want to taste…” Layla begged. “Gimmeeeee…”

“Pretty bossy, huh?” Tony teased. 

Tony moved within Layla's reach and she nearly pounced on him, wriggling back on Bucky. Layla nearly growled when Bucky refused to do anything more than shallow pump. Layla immediately took Tony’s cock as deep as she could, feeling it give a jerk against her tongue. 

“She hasn't told us how they taste, Buck. We have no idea if Bruce pleased her tastebuds.” Steve said, smiling wickedly. 

“You heard the Prime, doll. Does Tony taste good?” Bucky asked.

“He tastes so good, Master. One of my favorite flavors. Bruce and Hulk combined made me want even more. I can't wait to taste my Prime. I want it so bad. I promise I won't spill or waste a drop!” Layla purred.

“What about me? You don't wanna taste me, Omega?” Bucky asked. 

“I can't have you in me? But I want you as deep inside me as you can…” Layla replied. 

Bucky thrust particularly hard against her GSpot and felt her legs shake. He smiled wickedly when he heard her moan around Tony’s cock. 

“I'm gonna cum, sweetheart! Right down that sexy little throat!” Tony hissed. 

Layla pressed Tony as far as she could down her throat, squeezing the muscles around him. Tony shouted and felt himself empty, Layla holding onto his hips. Tony yelled hoarsely, the pleasure being almost too much for him. 

“She really milks it out of ya, huh Tony?” Bruce chuckled.

Tony managed to pull away, his chest pumping for air. He saw Layla trying push back against Bucky for even the slightest bit of friction. Steve smirked and stood up, seeing Layla make grabby hands at him. 

“What makes you think you deserve my cock or my cum, princess? Should I go find another Omega?” Steve teased. 

Layla whined sadly. 

“No other Omega could come close to sucking you off like I could. You're mine and I don't share just like I'm yours. All of yours. Let me prove it, my Prime!” Layla said.

“I don't know… You haven't even made Bucky cum yet…” Steve growled. 

“He's holding back!” Layla cried out. “Tony and Bruce came by my mouth and tongue!"

“Steve…” Bruce said cautiously.

“Please, Alpha! Want to taste you and show you I can be the best Omega!” Layla whimpered. 

Steve still held back, raising an eyebrow when he saw Layla smirking. She smiled back at Bucky. 

“Guess he's too...well, I think a Beta would be more equipped.” Layla purred. “I know one who's been dying to let me use my mouth on him…”

Steve growled so deep in rattled the paintings on the wall. 

“Stuff a cock in her mouth and she won't say another word, Stevie.” Bucky said, his thick Brooklyn accent coming through. 

“I'm gonna fuck her throat… choke her on my cock… she'll be hoarse for a week…” Steve growled. “Fill that belly with all my cum…wish I could knot that smart ass little mouth and have her stuck on my cock for an hour…”

Layla moaned at his words, inadvertently squeezing Bucky’s cock deep inside her. Bucky clenched his eyes shut, breathing deeply through his nose and out of his mouth. 

“I think she really likes that imagery… look how she reacts to it… She is gonna make him blow his load…” Bruce commented. 

“I wonder if Bucky can make her cum before she can make Steve cum…” Tony added. 

“I bet twenty he can.” Bruce said, grinning. 

“Deal.” Tony said, shaking his hand.

Steve grabbed Layla by the hair and tugged backwards, making her hiss in pleasure. Steve used his free hand to pump his cock a few times. Layla whined loudly, trying to get closer to that amazing scent that was pouring out of Steve. Bucky held tightly to her hips, only letting her move a few inches forward before pulling back and thrusting forward. Steve closed the distance between himself and Layla and she made the happiest sound they've heard yet. Layla all but swallowed Steve to the hilt, making his eyes flutter. The scent of Layla's pleasure was soaking into the fabric, the very cells of all the Alphas in the room and they couldn't be more pleased. 

Steve gently but firmly took hold on Layla's face and tilted her eyes to his. 

“Since I'm gonna be fucking that smart little mouth of yours, you can't exactly say a safe word or a color. So we need another form of communication so you can let me know if I'm doing something that crosses a line. Smack my leg or arm three times or snap three times. I'll immediately pull back and we can stop. But unless you do that, I'm not gonna know right off the bat. I get into being a Top and there's always a possibility I'll get carried away.” Steve grunted.

“I understand, my Prime.” Layla said, looking up at him. 

“Buck… if you can't make her cum before she can make me cum, I'll be your servant for a week, not all necessarily at one consecutive time. If not, I get Layla to myself for a 3 whole interrupted Heat free days, not necessarily in a row.” Steve bet. 

“Deal.” Bucky smirked, gripping Layla's hips. 

Bucky and Steve double teamed Layla, Steve trying to distract her from Bucky’s thrusts and delay his own inevitable orgasm. Bucky pulled out all the stops, tapping her GSpot with every thrust, rubbing her clit in opposite rhythm. 

“She's gonna cum, Stevie! I feel her gettin’ so tight and wet, absolutely soakin’ my thighs already.” Bucky said. 

“Layla, sugar, if Bucky makes you cum before you make me cum, you won't be allowed to touch any of the other Alphas for a week. If you hold out and make me cum first, you can have whatever you want, wherever you want, whenever you want for a week. Meanin’ if we're in the middle of a meetin’ with Fury and you want me to eat that tight little pussy, by God I'll go down on you right then and there.”

“That's…” Bruce started. 

“Fucking brilliant!” Tony finished. 

“I guess we'll see who has more stamina.” Bruce added. 

Steve and Bucky were using Layla's body and she absolutely loved it. Feeling her Alpha, tasting her Prime… her Omega was in paradise. She was desperate to make Steve lose but Bucky kept up a punishing pleasurable pace and Layla didn't know how much longer she could hold back her orgasm. Bucky smirked and changed his pace so his hips met Layla's on the rebound, pushing Steve's cock deep in her throat. 

“God DAMMIT FUCKING HELL LAYLA!” Steve shouted, an orgasm flaring through him. 

Bucky hissed as he felt Layla milking him, wringing the very seed from him as he filled Layla up. Bucky let out a strangled cry as Layla's Omega scent filled his nose, his orgasm still barreling through him like a train. Steve finally pulled back from Layla as she moaned hoarsely, Bucky setting off her final orgasm. 

“Can't… stop...FUCK!” Bucky shouted, his balls still contracting and releasing as he overflowed Layla. 

Layla nearly purred in contentment, her Omega proud that she was the only one to give her Alpha this much pleasure. Bucky’s orgasm finally waned after a minute and a half and he collapsed on top of Layla, passing out. Steve immediately pulled Bucky off and out of Layla and let him fall to the side. Bruce was out of his seat like a shot, the Other Guy having had enough and taking Layla to the bathroom to clean her up and hopefully prevent the soreness that was inevitable. Tony followed after tossing a container of baby wipes to Steve who completed the task of cleaning himself and Bucky off, knowing the male would complain if he woke up all sticky from his own cum. 

Being the Prime to a functioning group meant not only getting the Omega first, but meant he had the responsibility of caring for the other Alphas and any Betas as well. If one of them fell sick or was otherwise unable to care for themselves, it was Steve's duty as Prime to step up and take care of them. He comforted, cared for, and defended his little group, giving therm what they needed to be happy and healthy.   
And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	18. Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giggle and gasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm entirely to sleepy this morning to think of a good titleand summary. Thank you all for the comments. They are amazing. leave some more love!

Tony and Bruce carefully bathed an exhausted Layla with Bruce getting into the water to hold her while Tony washed her. Layla was close to falling asleep against Bruce's chest but hissed when Tony washed a particularly sore part- between her thighs. 

“Pain, sweetheart?” Tony asked. 

“Sore.” Layla replied, incredibly hoarse. 

“Damn. Steve got your throat good.” Bruce mumbled. 

“You two aren't exactly lacking in size, either.” Layla rasped. 

“Is she okay? I didn't go too far, did I?” Steve asked, appearing in the doorway. 

“I'm okay.” Layla said, smiling softly. 

“Aww sugar...I was too rough. I knew it. You sound like you've been screaming for a month straight.” Steve said, regret lacing his words. 

“Don't you dare feel sorry about this. I loved it. I can't wait for the next time.” Layla said. 

Steve chuckled, smiling brightly at Layla. She never ceased to amaze him. She truly was the perfect Omega for him. 

“I'm going to get some clothes on and go get some food for us. Even though you've undoubtedly got a belly full.” Steve smirked.

“Is Bucky still out?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah. I've got him cleaned up already. He's on the couch. I haven't got the bed sheets changed.” Steve said. 

“Can we have Mexican food?” Layla asked. 

“Anything you want, sugar. Somehow, you won the bet.” Steve said. 

Layla smiled up at Steve, looking entirely too adorable leaning against Bruce. Steve moved to kiss Layla before getting dressed to go get food for his pack. Tony and Bruce finished cleaning Layla up and wrapped her in a long, fluffy robe before depositing her on the couch next to Bucky, covering her up. Layla laid on Bucky’s chest, pressing a kiss to the bare skin before nodding off. Bruce pulled the bed sheets off before Tony put fresh sheets on. Bruce started the washing machine then came back to the bedroom, helping Tony maneuver Bucky back to the bed. No sooner did Tony set Layla back on his chest did he wake up, looking around in a panic. Layla was up in a flash, going to comfort her startled Alpha. 

“You're safe, you're in Manhattan, your pack is here and we love you. Steve just went to get us some food.” Layla said gently, her voice still hoarse. 

Bucky grabbed Layla and checked her over, wincing when he saw the fingerprint bruises that littered her hips. He made a point to kiss every single mark. Tony and Bruce chuckled at how the huge Alpha was being so careful and gentle with their Omega when earlier he was uncaged and wild with need. Layla smiled softly as Bucky made his way to her lips. He turned and pulled Layla to straddle his chest, pushing the robe off her shoulders. He was simply content to stare up at her, loving how she looked at him with love and happiness radiating from her entire being. 

“Do you think that maybe later tonight or tomorrow that Bruce would mind if I just slowly crawled up his body…” Layla said loudly. 

“What would you do besides crawl up his body?” Bucky asked, grinning. 

“I want him to completely wreck me. Think maybe he'd let Hulk get in on it a bit? Use that strength to just… fuck me so hard, so deep… that I won't be able to walk the next day?” Layla replied. 

Layla smiled and bit her lip when she heard Bruce growling and smelled his scent soaking the air. Bucky, seeing Layla was preoccupied with looking over at Bruce, raised his hand slowly and smacked her soundly on the butt, making her jump. 

“Bucky!” Layla whined, grabbing her backside. 

“You want me to kiss it better, doll?” Bucky cooed. Layla glared before smirking. “Nope!” she said, jumping over the back of the couch.

“Hey! I wasn't done with you sitting on me!” Bucky called out, sitting up. 

Layla ran over to where Tony was standing, letting herself be wrapped up in the arms of the genius Alpha. He looked down and saw a bright pink handprint on her ass.

“My poor little Omega. That wasn't very nice of Bucky was it?” Tony asked softly. 

Layla shook her head. 

“Wanna get revenge?” Tony asked. 

Layla nodded eagerly. 

“JARVIS, initiate protocol F1R3H2O. Location: Couch. Range: 6 feet 4 inches by 4 feet.” Tony said, smirking. 

Before Bucky could ask what that entailed, jets of water shot from several openings in the ceiling, soaking him with ice cold water from head to toe. Bucky jumped up and the jets of water followed him. Layla was giggling madly and Tony decided he would do whatever it took to get her to laugh like that as often as he could. The jets stopped after 60 seconds and Bucky looked like a soaked dog. He looked at Layla and smiled weirdly. Bucky rushed Layla and grabbed her from Tony, rubbing his wet head all over her, making her squeal in protest. 

“Bruuuuce!” Layla called out. 

Bruce walked over to the trio, laughing at their antics. He snagged Layla and pulled her to him, pulling off his button up shirt and covering Layla,  warming her with his body heat. Layla stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Bruce's hands automatically wrapped around her lower back, pulling her as close as he could. Steve walked in carrying a dozen bags and cleared his throat. Layla nipped Bruce's lip while she pulled back, hearing him growl deep in his chest. Steve cleared his throat again and set the bags down, holding his arms out. Layla ran over to Steve and jumped in his arms, crossing her ankles behind his back. She pulled him into a kiss while tugging at his shirt and pants. Steve growled and pulled Layla away from him, the temptation to take her right where he stood was getting too strong. 

“If I don't stop it right now, sweetheart, I won't be able to. As it is, you're going to be very sore tomorrow. If I get between those thighs… You won't be talking or walking for a month. And I do believe your other Alphas will have my head.” Steve said. 

Layla whined low in her throat but relented and pulled back. Steve closed his eyes, trying to calm his Prime down. Bruce pulled Layla with him to the kitchen, snagging the bags on his way. Bucky blocked the doorway as Tony tried to corral Steve to the balcony to get fresh air and cool off. Steve grumbled but let Tony march him out. 

“Bruce…” Layla said softly. 

“Yeah, baby?” Bruce replied. 

“Am I always going to be this affected by everyone's scent? Like… any hint of scent that one of my Alphas is interested in me and my Omega takes over and just throws herself at them… is that how I'm always going to be?” Layla asked. 

“Until your Omega hormones even out, yeah. Where you spent your life from childhood on suppressants, your body had never had a chance to get used to them, plus no Alphas to even them out with their hormones. It's critical for Alphas and Omegas to even each other out. You'll find that as you get closer to your Heat that we'll start going into Ruts. And I can tell you that Steve has never had a Rut. Bucky might have had 1 or 2. I don't know if Hydra forced him into any or not. Tony has had them regularly. I did up until the Other Guy showed up. Our Ruts will probably send you into a spontaneous Heat the first couple times. But we'll all even out soon.” Bruce explained. 

Layla mulled over Bruce's words as they sat out all the different containers and plates of food Steve brought. Bucky came in and scooped Layla up into his arms, nuzzling her neck. Layla smiled softly and turned her head to kiss Bucky’s cheek. 

“You were thinking too hard, doll. I could scent it from the other room.” Bucky said. 

“We were talking about her Heats and our Ruts.” Bruce said. 

“I can't wait to Rut in her. She won't be able to do anything without me being balls deep inside her.” Bucky growled. 

“Go outside with Steve, Bucky. You both need to calm down. How about you go up to your room and change into comfortable clothes, Layla. I'll finish up here.” Bruce said. 

Bucky kissed Layla before Bruce ushered him outside. Layla took the elevator up to her rooms and unbuttoned Bruce's shirt. As she was bent over putting on her bra and panties, a chill swept through the room. Layla frowned and went to check the thermostat, stopping when she saw a green mist hovering by the window. 

“Well, well, well… look at who is an Omega after all…” a voice called out. 


	19. Iron Man (slightly NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exciting continuation of Loki's little visit and just a little bit of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Slightly Sexual Wednesday! Hump Day deserves it. I had the bestest dream about Renner and Ruffalo last night. Ugh so adorable! Thank you all for the comments! I love them! Also I think I'm gonna switch to evening posting from now on. Waking up early to post sucks ass. Whatcha think?

Layla shivered at the chill in the air, reaching behind her dresser to grab a gun. The green mist materialized into the form of Loki and he froze the door to the point it couldn't be opened either way. 

“You look so delectable, darling. Standing there in my colors. I knew there was something different about you. No way you could be a lowly Beta.” Loki said.

“Asgardians don't fall into the Alpha-Beta-Omega category.” Layla said. “My orientation shouldn't matter to you.”

“I'm not Asgardian, darling. I'm half Frost Giant. Frost Giants are also victim to the Dynamic. And darling, I'm an Alpha…” Loki said.

“Layla!” Steve shouted, banging hard against the door. “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, LOKI!”

“Bye. For now, darling.” Loki said, vanishing. 

Tony burst through the door, having melted the ice with his Iron Man suit. Steve kicked the rest of the door in, rushing over to Layla, checking her over. Aside from chills and a scent of confusion, she was unharmed. 

“JARVIS alerted us to the presence of Loki. Are you okay, baby girl?” Bruce asked, running in. He was already turning green. 

“I'm okay. Just… did you know Loki is an Alpha? He said he knew I was more than just a Beta.” Layla said quietly. 

“He's not going to fucking touch you! I'll have his head mounted on my wall!” Bucky growled. 

Tony took off his suit and walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of leggings and an Iron Man t shirt. He walked back over to Layla and helped her dress before picking her up in his arms.

“I think that Layla, and the rest of you, should move into my rooms until the threat of Loki can be removed.” Tony said. “I'll have JARVIS update and reinforce all security.”

“Good thinking. From now on, Layla, you can not be alone. Have at least one of us with you at all times. If, for some reason, we aren't available then stay with Clint and Natasha. If they're not available, then stay with Thor. I will level this entire city of something happens to you.” Steve said. 

“I know the Other Guy would take out the entire state of anything happened to her.” Bruce said. 

“I don't doubt that for a second.” Steve muttered. “Hey Tones. Buck and Bruce and I will start packing her things up. Can you make or order a bed big enough to easily accommodate all 5 of us?” Steve asked.

“I'm insulted that you'd ask if I could  _ make _ something, Vanilla Ice. I'll take Layla down to my workshop and start on it. There's no windows and I outfitted the vents with micro mesh. It's monitored constantly by JARVIS. If he tries to get in, I'll program of of my suits to encase her and protect her.” Tony said. 

“I'll see if Clint and Natasha can get hold of Thor. See if there's anything he can get done from that end. Then I'll come back up and help.” Steve said. Bruce and Bucky went to storage to get boxes while Steve went to find the Betas. Tony carried Layla to the elevator where they went down to his workshop. Each male had kissed Layla deeply before leaving, wishing Layla was entrusted to their care instead of Tony. 

“I could rip his eyeballs out just for looking at you. Especially in those sinfully delicious bra and panties you were in. The urge to bend you over and go balls deep right in front of him was nearly impossible to ignore. Mark you, having you scenting so heavily of me that he would immediately back off…” Tony growled. 

The scent he was throwing made Layla sway and go weak at the knees. Layla whimpered and broke Tony from his thoughts, making him sniff the air and smile wickedly. Tony picked Layla back up and set her on his work table, sliding his fingers under the waistband of her pants. Layla bit her lip and nodded. 

“Hey J… send live feed to Rogers, Barnes, and Banner.” Tony smirked. 

Tony pulled the pants off of Layla and tossing them over his shoulder. He stepped back and put a pair of glasses on. His newest suit came to life and walked over to Layla. She frowned and made to scoot back but Tony held his hand up. 

“Let me just try this, sweetheart.” Tony said, looking excited. “I'm in complete control of the suit.”

Layla laid back on her elbows and watched as Tony controlled the suit masterfully. The suit grabbed Layla's panties and ripped them cleanly off her body before trailing of single finger down her body. The suit warmed up quickly so the cold wouldn't be so startling. Once the suit finger came to her clit, it started vibrating at a slow speed, making Layla sigh and lean back, wriggling her hips slightly. 

“Tooonnnyyyy….” Layla whined softly. 

Tony smirked and used the other hand of the suit  and slid the middle finger in, seeking her GSpot. Layla gasped when she felt the suit finger begin to vibrate smoothly inside and outside, nearly making her eyes roll back in her head. 

“Cum on Iron Man's fingers, sweetheart…” Tony said, his voice gravelly. 

The sensations were too much for Layla and she surrendered to the suits touch, letting pleasure overtake her body. 

“Fuck! Tony!” Layla cried out, her back arching tightly. 

Tony didn't let up on the controls whatsoever, riding her through the orgasm. Layla tried scooting back from the near overwhelming vibration but the suit followed her every move until she slid backwards off the work table. 

“Layla!” Tony shouted, rushing over to her. “Fuck, I didn't know you'd go completely off the table. I'm sorry, sweetheart.” 

Layla chuckled when Tony picked her back up and took her to his couch and sat her down gently. He checked her head for any bruising or bleeding, happy there was neither. 

“How did you get your suit to do that without you in it?” Layla asked. 

“I programmed these glasses as a virtual reality controller. It functions by thoughts and hand movements.” Tony said proudly. 

“The heat and vibrations...I really liked it. I really like that it was one of your Iron Man suits and that you controlled it…” Layla whispered into Tony’s ear before nipping it teasingly. “Maybe when you finish the bed, we can break it in?”

Tony nodded excitedly and kissed Layla before getting his welder and pieces of metal. Layla wrapped the throw blanket over her legs and yawned, laying down to take a nap. Tony looked over at the sleeping Omega on his couch and grinned. He silently thanked whoever was listening that the people who did their laundry mixed their shirts up. They never would have found out Layla was Omega otherwise. 

“J, I want a constant camera on my girl. I want an  automated suit guarding her. Anyone who isn’t part of our pack that tries to harm or take her? Kill with extreme prejudice. Have another suit immediately encase her and fly her out of here. Priority 1.” Tony said softly. 

“Yes, Sir.” JARVIS responded quietly. 

Tony nodded and got to work knowing his Omega was safe and protected. 

“STARK!” Steve's voice boomed through the speaker. 

Layla startled awake at the sudden loud voice. She looked around, completely terrified for a few seconds. Tony growled and went to comfort his Omega. 

“What now, Rogers?” Tony grumbled. 

“Don't you dare use of of of your suits like that to her again! Your hand repulsor could have went off and she could have been killed! At the very least severely injured! That was incredibly stupid on your part!” Steve hissed. 

“Hey! I'm in complete control of my suits! If, by some incredibly unlikely situation I am incapacitated, JARVIS immediately takes over! She is my Omega, too, and I'll pleasure her how I see fit! JARVIS, disconnect call.” Tony growled.

“He's gonna be really mad.” Layla whispered, nuzzling Tony’s chest. 

“He can blow it out his ass, sweetheart. You're my Omega. And I'd never put you in harm's way.” Tony said. “Lay back down and rest.”

Layla laid back down and eventually went back to sleep. Tony walked back over to his metal and began welding again. 

Loki smiled at the video feed he was watching. The sight of Layla coming undone, the sounds she made was nearly enough to drive Loki’s Alpha wild with need to stake a claim. An Omega too breathtaking for words to describe. One who could also protect his back in a fight. To care and love any young they produced. Who would take the most undeserving part of his body lovingly into hers. Hearing his name cross her lips like the holiest of chants ever known. 

“I have to have her. I  _ will _ have her. So it must be.” Loki said softly. 


	20. Loki (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes for a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Sexual Thursday! Starring our favorite green giggler...Loki! No rape scenes. All consensual.   
> So I'm gonna start posting in the afternoon or evening. Mornings are killing me ugh. Plus, I don't have anymore pre written chapters.   
> We've had a shit ton of rain and flooding lately. Its been making our water and electric go out. So if I'm ever late late posting, don't abandon me!   
> Thanks for all the comments!   
> The italics are Layla's dream, btw.

Tony finished the metal framework in just a few short hours before ripping other mattresses apart for the filling and working on a washable, waterproof covering. Layla woke up after napping for a couple of hours, biting her lip as she saw Tony was shirtless. 

_ Shirtless and sweating and the thick ropes of muscle moving in sync… _

“I'm going to go upstairs and get some leftovers.” Layla said. 

“Wait!” Tony called out. “J, tell Banner to come walk with Layla.”

“Right away, Sir.” JARVIS said. “He's coming down the elevator now. He said to tell you that Steve and Bucky are preparing the food.”

Tony pulled Layla to his chest and kissed her soundly. Layla moaned softly into the kiss, the sound being swallowed by Tony. A banging on the door interrupted them and Tony growled deeply. He motioned for JARVIS to open the door and Bruce all but ran down the stairs to the smiling Omega. He pulled Layla to him and kissed her as if he hadn't seen her in a month. 

“Tones… that video… Steve was pissed but I definitely enjoyed it. I never thought of doing something like that.” Bruce said. 

Tony smirked, looking over at his suit. 

“What can I say? What's between her thighs inspires things.” Tony said. 

Bruce and Layla went up the elevator to the shared kitchen, seeing Steve and Bucky setting out now steaming hot food on the table. The Alpha males immediately surrounded their Omega, pressing kisses to her face and neck, making her shiver. 

“After we eat, I wanna lay back down.” Layla said. “I'm exhausted.”

“Well Stevie and I are gonna go down to the gym. You wanna come watch and turn we can all call it a night? We'll squeeze into the bed in Tony’s room so that way no one will be left out.” Bucky asked. 

“I might not able to control myself…” Layla said softly. “Shirtless, sweaty, all those muscles… low slung workout pants…the scents…” she whimpered. 

“Layla…” Steve growled, deep in his chest. 

“New subject!” Layla said quickly, shoving a bite of food in her mouth. 

Loki smiled wickedly. He so adored a good challenge. His little Omega had a feisty side. One only a god could handle. If he couldn't have her physically, he'd find another way. After all, she was destined to be  _ his _ .  

…

It took all 4 Alphas to carry the mattress and bed frame Tony had created up to their shared bedroom. Of course each Alpha felt the need to show off in front of Layla who just giggled and shook her head. Bucky moved to scoop Layla and gently toss her into the center of the bed. Steve and Tony were the first two to claim the left and right sides next to Layla with Steve turning Layla to face him and to rest her head on his chest, letting his scent flow freely. 

“What about us?” Bruce asked, frowning. 

“You mean what about you?” Bucky asked before climbing into the middle of the bed and tugging Layla to lay on top of him. 

Bruce frowned, his scent giving away his sadness at being excluded. Layla sat up and whimpered, holding her hand out to Bruce. She pulled him to lay on her stomach and Bryce all but exploded in happiness. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and pressed a kiss. His Omega would never exclude him. 

Not even an hour later were they all fast asleep, each tangled around, each touching their Omega and the other three Alphas. Loki, still in his non-corporeal form, easily infiltrated the room where his future Omega was resting. He floated up to Layla and let his magic do the work. 

_ Layla was laying on a platform that was covered in the finest green silk she'd ever felt touching her skin. Her clothes had vanished, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The air was cool, making her nipples hard. A deep but soothing voice soon filtered to her ear.  _

_ “My darling… how long I've waited for you. How  I've longed for you, how my body has ached for yours, how much I've needed you. My poor darling. None of those bumbling fools would know how to properly treat an Omega. Let me show you how a true Alpha adores his Omega. Mind. Body. And soul.” the voice spoke.  _

_ Layla searched for the owner of the deep and soothing voice. Pale, cool hands traced over her arms and Layla found herself leaning into the touch.  _

_ “That's it, darling. Learn my touch. Crave it as I crave you.” The voice said.  _

_ Layla closed her eyes, laying back on the silk as the hands ghosted over her breasts, become more solid as they cupped the underside, gently squeezing her nipples.  _

_ “Mmm…” Layla moaned.  _

_ “Say my name, darling.” the voice whispered.  _

_ One cool hand gently moved back up to gently wrap around her neck, pulling her against a broad chest. She felt lips trail down her neck, teeth grazing over her pulse. Layla squeezed her thighs together, her neck being particularly sensitive. The other hand made its way down her stomach to her closing thighs.  _

_ “Open for me, darling. Let me show you exactly what my hands are capable of.” the voice said.  _

_ Layla readily opened her legs and the voice growled, very pleased with the discovery that she was wet.  _

_ “Look at how soaked you are. Positively drenched. You'd made a wet spot on my sheets, darling. Did I make you this wet, darling? Tell me who's this only one who can make you quiver?” it asked.  _

_ “You. Only you.” Layla heard herself say.  _

_ “Such a perfect little Omega. The others just treat you like a child. They won't let you go into anymore battles. Excuses, excuses. I'd let you proudly ride into war with me, my fighting Omega. We would be unstoppable in all our endeavors.” the voice said. _

_ Layla frowned softly.  _

_ “No sadness here, darling. Only pleasure.” the voice said.  _

_ Long, cool fingers spread her open. One finger teased around her clit, making Layla lean her head back, coming to rest against a shoulder. The hand at her neck gave a squeeze to remind her that she was not the one in charge of her pleasure. Soft words were whispered, words Layla could not decipher. She felt hands on her breasts again. She looked down and saw no physical hands; only swirls of blue and green.  _

_ “Will you let me in one day, darling? Allow me the most private access to the very center of your Omega being? Let my essence serve to strengthen you, to make you complete?” the voice asked.  _

_ Layla gasped as she feet the fingers move quicker around her clit, gently tugging the little bud, making Layla gasp loudly and clutch at the arm closest to her neck. The hand squeezed a little tighter, making her gasp rougher, heightening her pleasure.  _

_ “Tell me, darling.” the voice growled softly.  _

_ “Yes! Yes, anything for you! Please, just don't stop!” Layla cried out.  _

_ “I'll never hold your orgasm from you, darling. Pleasure between an Alpha and their Omega should never be a bargaining tool. An Omega’s pleasure should never be contingent upon an Alpha’s.” the voice growled. “My Omega’s pleasure always comes first. Mine is simply and always secondary.” _

_ “I'm so close! Please!” Layla whimpered.  _

_ “Then come for me, darling! Tell the world who gives you this pleasure!” the voice commanded.  _

_ The fingers went impossibly fast, rubbing and tugging while the hand at her neck squeezed, making her spiral headlong into an earth shattering orgasm. Layla's back arched tightly, pressing against the cool but solid body behind her.  _

_ “Say my name, darling.” the voice said.  _

_ Layla came apart.  _

_ “SAY MY NAME.” the voice said louder. _

_ Layla's body, her pleasure, ratcheted even tighter, even higher.  _

_ “SAY. MY. NAME!” the voice boomed.  _

“LOKI!” Layla shouted, waking up instantly. 

She sat up in bed, drenched in sweat. She could scent her arousal heavily in the air. All four Alphas immediately came awake at the startelement of their Omega. Layla's eyes flashed bright blue for only a second or two before going back to their original color. 

“Layla? Baby? Are you okay?” Tony asked.

Layla covered her mouth, afraid of telling the 4 males surrounding her that she had a sex dream. But not about any of them.

About… Loki. 

And it was… mind blowing.

"Layla?" Steve asked, frowning. 


	21. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layla spills the beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. 

Layla couldn't bring herself to tell anyone about  the dream. She all but ran to the bathroom and shut the door, going to splash cold water on her face and neck. Her muscles still shivered with the false memory. 

“Doll? You okay?” Bucky asked. “Can I come in?”

Layla wanted to answer, but she didn't want to upset her Alphas by revealing her very steamy dream. 

“Did you have a sex dream? About any of us?” Tony asked. 

“Y-yeah…kinda…” Layla said weakly. “I'm gonna take a shower…”

“Can I join you?” Bruce asked. 

Layla bit her lip and started the shower, turning the nozzle on all the way. 

“Just gonna be a quick 5 minute shower. I'm fine.” Layla said. 

Layla pulled the curtain and got into the shower, letting the hot water warm up the feeling of cool hands running over her body. She must truly be losing her mind. She had a sex dream. A very vivid sex dream. About  _ Loki _ . A dream that, she was sure, she actually orgasmed from. Layla closed her eyes, hearing clearly in her mind how he called her darling. It was almost as if he meant it. As if she, somehow, meant something to him. Something more than an occasional battle. She recalled leaning into him, chasing after his touch. 

She felt.. .weird. That she shouldn't enjoy it. 

She had 4 loving and strong Alpha males. Why was her mind getting hung up over Loki? Layla slid down the shower wall, letting the hot water rain down on her. Have to get rid of any traces of cold. 

No cold. 

No chill. 

No Loki. 

Layla put her head on her knees. She was the worst Omega. 

…

“Steve, it's been almost fifteen minutes and she's not out yet.” Bucky said. 

“JARVIS, what is Layla doing in the shower?” Tony asked before Steve could reply. 

“Miss is in the shower floor and has not moved from her position for 12 minutes. She is breathing normally, but appears almost frozen despite the water temperature.” JARVIS replied. 

“What's the current water temperature?” Bruce  asked, getting tense. 

“120 degrees Fahrenheit.” JARVIS said. 

Steve was at the bathroom door in two strides, moving back to kick it in. No sooner did the door splinter off the hinge did steam come barreling out.

“Layla!” Bucky shouted, running in and using his metal arm to feel along the wall to turn the knob off. 

Steve ripped the curtain off the roof and picked Layla up. Her skin was red and near blistered in some places. Layla seemed to snap out of her trance and began fighting Steve's grasp. 

“No! Let me go!” Layla cried out.

“You're crazy if you think you're going back near that shower!” Steve growled. 

“I need to wash away the bad!” Layla yelled. 

“What? What bad, doll?” Bucky asked. 

“Didn't you feel it scalding your skin, baby?” Bruce asked. 

“Don't badger her, guys.” Tony said. 

“Why would you something like this?” Steve asked. 

“Was it something we said?” Bucky asked. 

“Or something we did? Or didn't do?” Bruce asked. 

Layla curled into herself, covering her face with her hands. Tony watched her actions, smelling her scent. It smelled like burning flowers and spices. He frowned deeply, seeing how the questions made her cringe. Tony walked up and held his hands out to Layla who immediately took them, but refused to meet his eyes. He took her over to his dresser and sat her upon it so he could apply aloe to her skin. He was anxious to know why as well, but knew the barrage of questions was not what she needed. He let his scent pour into the space, covering her. 

“I don't deserve your scent.” Layla whispered, barely audible. 

“There's nothing you could do to make me believe that, sweetheart. I'll always want to cover you with it.” Tony said softly. 

Layla whimpered so sadly it broke Tony’s heart. Something happened to his Omega and he was desperate to fix it. He tilted her chin to until she looked at him.

“Will you tell us? We can fix it, whatever it is.” Tony promised. 

“You can't.” Layla whispered. 

“Sweetheart?” Tony asked. 

“I had a sex dream. A very vivid sex dream.” Layla said, looking away. 

“So that's why I woke up hard enough to pound concrete. Was it kinky? About me?” Bucky asked excitedly. 

Layla shook her head. 

“Was it about Clint?” Bruce asked. 

Again, Layla shook her head. 

“Thor?” Steve asked. 

Tony looked at Layla, how embarrassed she looked. He knew immediately who it was about. All at once he felt like physically erasing the dream using his body and going out to rip Loki's head from his body in a fit of pure jealousy. Tony tilted Layla's face and kissed her like a man possessed, getting completely in her space, making her bend backwards slightly to accommodate his larger frame. He pulled back from her lips long enough to press his forehead against hers. 

“I will erase every second of the dream with my body if you want me to.” Tony growled softly. 

“Tony? Who was the dream about?” Steve asked. 

“Can I tell him, sweetheart?” Tony asked. 

“He'll get mad at me.” Layla whimpered. 

“He'll have to go through me to get to you, sweetheart. He won't get mad. He'll just try to fuck the dream right out of you and replace it with himself.” Tony said. 

“Tell us, baby girl.” Bruce stood. 

“Loki…” 

…

Loki sat in his rented penthouse, watching everything go down. His gorgeous little Omega. He needed to be there to help heal her skin with his cool touch. He frowned as he saw her being carried out, the steam rising from her reddened skin. He looked around at his living arrangements… paltry. Nowhere good enough to seduce his Omega, much less good enough for his Alpha to…

“Stop the thought, Loki. Do not give into baser Alpha hindbrain.” Loki grumbled. 

Loki watched as the genius Alpha took his Omega and listened as she admitted her dream. He smiled. She looked embarrassed… but not ashamed. Not begging of forgiveness. He wanted to jump up, to wave his first in the air and shout, but refused to act like a heathen. Loki growled when he saw the genius kiss the mouth of his Omega and crowd her body with his, erasing her personal space with his. He wanted to pick the Alpha up one handed and throw him off of a 50 floor tower. His hearing picked up a phrase that had him seeing red.

‘... _ He'll just try to fuck the dream right out of you and replace it with himself…’ _

Loki's Alpha was demanding he challenge the others for the honor of his Omega. For him to use any means necessary to win, to prove to his Omega that he alone was the best choice in Alpha. Look couldn't contain himself and threw a chair against the wall, shattering it into splinters. How dare one of those peasants try to replace his presence? Loki watched as his Omega, his Layla, said his name. 

_ “Loki..” _

Oh how sinfully perfect did her name sound on her lips, how reverent and holy, how achingly perfect.. Loki looked at his trousers, seeing what just his name in her mouth did to him. He was nearly painfully erect as he adjusted himself, quietly groaning as he did. He hated wasting his seed outside of an Omega’s body, but seeing as how  _ his _ Omega was not currently in his arms, his hand would have to suffice. He waved his hand, seeing his clothes disappear from his body, his cock standing tall and thick against his stomach, easily reaching past his navel. His body was nearly begging to get Layla and knot her to him, making their mind, body, and soul into one Dynamic. Loki closed his eyes, seeing perfectly how dream Layla reacted to his words, his hands. 

He lowered his hand...


	22. Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so much stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, sorry for the late chapter post.  
> But guess what!  
> I just had my first date!  
> For the first time in nearly 12 years!   
> We watched deadpool 

Loki braced one arm against the heavily tinted window, keeping his eyes closed so he could keep Layla in his mind, moving his hand down his chest, imagining it was her. He came down to his stomach, gripping just under the already leaking head of his cock. He inhaled sharply, moving his hand down to squeeze the base, where his knot was slowly expanding. Unlike Midgardian Alphas, he always popped a knot, but not a full unless he was in a Rut or his Omega in a Heat. He lost his smooth flooding motion when he imagined his Omega under him, taking his cock, harder and faster, until his knot caught her perfectly. He'd feel her milking him, begging for his release, for his seed to be deep inside of her. Loki moved down to cup his balls and squeezed, trying to prolong his orgasm. The twin weights were so heavy in his hand; he had not allowed himself a release in so long. He imagined Layla on her knees, looking up at him with submissive and loving eyes as she leaned toward him, kissing his pre knot before taking as much of his cock into her mouth and throat. 

Loki would bet she could almost swallow him whole. His Omega would know precisely how to pleasure him. Loki groaned hoarsely, his voice cracking as his hand drug upwards, speeding up. His hips began to thrust of their own accord, the head of his cock hitting the glass in front of him, leaving a wet spot that grew with every thrust. Loki braced his legs wider and backed up, leaning his weight on his arm that was still braced on the glass. His breathing absolutely ragged, he chanted Layla's name over and over, feeling his orgasm take hold and the pre knot form at the base. He dropped to his knees as the first wave  took him over, the marble surely bruising his skin, jet after jet of cum hitting the window. Loki kept his hand and wrist moving, not wanting the sensation to end just yet. He imagined his Omega cradling his body to hers as he came, painting her womb with his seed until it could hold no more. The wet, squelching sounds it would make would spur his body on as his balls slapped against her ass. 

All but weakened by his orgasm, Loki dropped his hand and laid backwards in the cooled marble flooring. He looked at his hand, seeing his seed splattered over the top and sides. 

“I didn't believe when friend Clint told me that you deemed it necessary to pay visit to lady Layla. I come here to find you participating in what young men, too weak for warriors, do so frequently in lieu of a companion. Loki… what would mother say?” Thor said, standing in the doorway. 

Loki groaned. 

_ Perfect. Just perfect. _

…

Layla had laid back down in the bed after much insisting by Tony and Bucky. Steve had wrapped his body around her, wanting his touch and his scent to be what Layla thought of in her dream. Layla, however, refused to close her eyes. She was afraid she'd dream about Loki again, and it cause more trouble. She was glad her Alphas didn't shun her for the dream she had. 

Loki had to be playing a mind game with her. Pretend to be in love with her and destroy her and her pack from the inside out. She vowed not to fall for it. Not to let the dream or his visit affect her in any way. Layla looked around the bed at her three Alphas and her Prime. They were all touching some part of her, whether it be her hand, a thigh… and they each were touching a part of the others.  She ran her fingers through Bruce's curly hair, smiling softly as he nuzzled into the touch. Bruce's eyes popped open the second she moved her hand away and he looked over at her. He pulled Layla from Steve's death grip, away from the center of the bed. Bruce pulled a pair of boxers on, slipping his shirt over Layla's head and held her hand as they walked out of the bedroom. Bruce overheard three voices in the kitchen who sounded like they were arguing. They came to the doorway where Bruce automatically pushed Layla behind him for protection. 

“Dr. Banner. Tell your Betas to step down.” Nick Fury said.

“They probably have good reason. What were you trying to do?” Bruce asked. 

“There's a problem. I need all of you to meet me out in the common room. We have to move quickly and strike hard.” Nick said. 

“Hydra?” Bruce asked. 

Nick nodded. 

Layla took off running back down the hallway, going to wake the Alphas and get suited up. Within minutes, their whole pack had gathered in the common room, awaiting briefing on their mission. Nick informed them that several known Hydra agents had recently bought large parcels of land in Russia, along with supplies for building. Their mission was surveillance, mapping, and finding out what they had planned. Attack before they can. Layla checked her guns, making sure they were in order. Steve frowned. His Prime was balking at the idea of Layla going on such a potentially dangerous mission. He wanted her here, safe and whole. 

“I have a jet waiting on the roof. Move out!” Nick said. 

The team took the elevator you the roof and all made it out when Steve paused. He grabbed Layla by the arm, making the others stop. 

“Layla, will you do me a favor? In our bedroom I forgot my tracking devices. They're in a box in my dresser drawer. Can you run down and get them?” Steve asked. 

“Sure. I'll be back in just a sec.” Layla said, going back to the elevator. 

Layla disappeared and Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“JARVIS, do not let Layla back outside. Seal all doors, windows, and emergency exits. Keep her inside and monitored. Prime Alpha override code 1428.” Steve said. 

Within seconds they heard all the outside doors and windows securely fasten. Layla frowned, and took the stairs two at a time, going to the roof door and pushing. When it didn't give, she looked out the window, seeing Steve and her other pack members looking from. 

“Open the door!” Layla shouted, hitting the glass. 

“No. I need to keep you safe. You're staying here where I know Hydra can't get to you.” Steve said. 

“No! You're not leaving me here! I'm not useless!” Layla growled. “Bruce! Bucky! Open the door! Let me out!”

Bruce looked down, Bucky looked away, and Tony looked over at Steve. Layla began kicking the door before pulling her gun out, shooting at the handle. 

“ROGERS! LET ME OUT NOW!” Layla screamed. “I AM AN AGENT AND YOU WILL LET ME GO!”

“Natasha, Clint… I'm ordering you not to let Layla out or to bring her on the mission.” Steve said. 

“NO!” Layla shouted. 

“Let's go. Everybody on board.” Steve said. 

“NICK! PLEASE!” Layla cried out. “IF YOU ALL LEAVE ME HERE THEN CONSIDER ME GONE!”

Layla watched in anger as the jet took flight. She was stuck. Like a helpless child being told they can't do something because it's too scary. Layla growled as she walked back down to the common room and stared out of the window. 

“Stupid Alphas. JARVIS, unlock the door.” Layla said. 

“I cannot. I've been instructed by Captain Rogers to keep you inside.” JARVIS said. 

“Stupid Alphas.” Layla grumbled. 

…

Loki watched as the Alphas and the two Betas boarded a jet. He saw Layla run back inside, frowning as the her took off. 

There was no one guarding her. 

She wasn't vulnerable, by any means. 

But she wasn't immortal, either. 

His Omega shouldn't be left alone, without an Alpha to guard her with their life. His Omega is precious. She deserved to go on whatever cockamamie mission they left her out of. Having personally fought against her, he knew Layla was a worthy opponent. 

Loki closed his eyes, willing his magic on. 


	23. As the world falls down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title was swiped from Labyrinth. How are y'all looking the story so far? All these twists and turns are surprising even me!   
> And I have another date tomorrow evening :D  
> Leave some love!

Loki hovered as he watched his Omega putter around the huge Tower, systematically checking every door, every window, every exit she could find. He watched with a grin as her other Alphas would try to call her, both by phone and video, and she would ignore every single one, refusing to speak and look at the camera. His Layla was very sassy. 

“Layla, baby, you have to understand why Steve did what he did.” Bruce said. 

“Suck a dick, Banner.” Layla said coldly. 

“Layla! You're acting petulant.” Steve said. 

“Your mom.” Layla snapped. 

“What does that even mean?” Steve asked. 

“Sweetheart...I know you're mad that we kept you away.” Tony said. 

“You can go crawl up Rogers’ ass for all I care.” Layla said sweetly. 

“You don't mean that, sweetheart.” Tony frowned. 

“I’ll find an Alpha who won't treat me like a useless lump. Who would be proud to have me fighting at his side. Not try and lock me up. I can fight and damn well. You all know I've had your backs for 9 years! Yet you  _ all _ left me here!” Layla shouted. 

Layla punched the monitor, shattering the glass, cutting her hand up. 

She hated this.

…

_ Three Days Later _

…

Layla was in the kitchen, making breakfast. She had hardly slept the past few nights; her bed seemed so cold and so lonely without Steve, Bucky, Bruce, and Tony. She missed Clint and Nat like crazy as well. Layla sat on the kitchen island, eating her bacon and Lucky Charms. 

“You look precious, darling. I still cannot believe those fools left you. I'd proudly have you fighting at my back.” Loki said. 

“I'm too tired to fight and argue with you, Loki. Go ahead and trash the place.” Layla said flatly. 

Loki appeared as a projection in front of Layla, moving to look at her downcast expression. He nearly whined at her flat scent. 

How he wished he could drown her senses in his scent, comfort and soothe her, show her she is valuable and cherished. He moved his hand to cup her cheek, but it passed right through her. 

“Oh, darling… you may not think it much, but I have been watching over you. To leave you without someone to guard you with their life… inexcusable. I will watch over you.” Loki said. 

“Can you break open a door or window? I can't stay here. I can't be around them… for all of them to leave me behind… on purpose. Just because I'm an Omega…” Layla said. 

“I will try, Darling.” Loki said. 

“Really?” Layla asked, perking up. 

“To please you, I would do anything. And never ask anything in return.” Loki said. 

Loki returned to his corporeal form and made his way over to Stark Tower, intent on freeing his Omega. Before he could try and freeze the door mechanism, he heard glass shattering and shooting. His heart beat double in his chest as he moved and looked up. He growled so deep in his chest that the windows windows him cracked and splintered. He saw the fucked up symbol on the uniforms of the men infiltrating the building. 

_ Hydra.  _

_ … _

“JARVIS! Initiate safety protocol! Secure the building!” Layla shouted, grabbing her guns. 

No reply. 

“JARVIS!” Layla shouted again. 

She growled. Whoever was breaking in here had already taken out the AI. She checked her ammo supply. One by one she shot everyone that came through the door of the common room. The window next to her shattered, spraying her with glass. Two Hydra agents pounced on her. Layla was kicking and fighting back, but was soon outnumbered. 

“Hey, Dan. They've been keeping a pet here! Unmarked Omega!” a soldier called out. 

“I will crush your heart in my fist!” Layla seethed.

“Mikel, she thinks to threaten you.” Dan said. 

“How about we take turns with their little plaything?” Dean suggested, smirking. “We haven't had an Omega fuck toy in so long.”

Layla struggled in the grasps of the Alpha Hydra soldiers. 

Loki beat on the door after blasting it with ice. He let his Alpha Frost Giant side take over, easily busting the door off the hinge. He scented the air. There were too many angry, horny Alpha scents in the air. His could scent out the lone Omega,  _ his Omega _ , scent in the air. She was pissed off and scared all at once. Loki flew up the stairs, ready to rip the heads off anyone who dare touch her. 

“Pull her shirt off! I want to see her titties!” an Alpha called out. 

Layla tried biting the hands the came near her. For her efforts, she was punched in the stomach before being smacked in the face. She felt her shirt being cut off. Whistles were heard soon after. A deep, dark growl shook the floor of the room within seconds, making Layla look up. She saw Loki in his full glory; blue skin, red eyes, golden magic sparking from his hands, levitating in the air. He looked beautiful and fearsome all at once. 

“I do not suggest you further touch my Omega. You will take your pathetic hands off of her before I rip them from their sockets.” Loki said, his voice heavily distorted. 

“Your Omega? Hardly. She does not bear your scent or your mark. You can have her when I'm done with her.” Mikel sneered.

Four Hydra soldiers closed in on Loki, guns drawn, ready to use a clip solely on him. 

Layla threw her body weight backward suddenly, making the Alphas lose their grip. She darted forward and jumped onto Mikel’s back, climbing up to his shoulders. She wrapped her arms under his chin and pulled up with all her might stretching her legs out, leaning backwards at an  angle. A sickening crack was heard and Layla fell backwards with the now internally decapitated Mikel. She bent down quickly, grabbing his gun. 

Loki growled in approval. 

“I will blow this entire building up before any of you could reach the stairs.” Loki growled. “Do NOT touch her!”

Layla moved over to stand at Loki's side, the gun in her hands ready to fire at anyone who moved. Magic crackled from Loki's hands. He shot one hand out as Layla pulled the trigger. Soldiers rushed them to attack, with several going straight for Loki's throat. Layla jumped in front of him, firing her gun in rapid succession. Loki felt pride that his Omega was moving to protect him as he protected her. 

More and more soldiers poured through the opening in the wall. Loki knew Layla was running out of ammo quickly. 

“Hold onto me, darling.” Loki's distorted voice said. 

Not questioning, Layla dropped the gun and turned to wrap tightly around Loki's waist, burying her face against his lower chest. Loki let his magic gather until the very air was snapping with electricity before releasing it. The flooring gave a loud groan before the top half of the bulldog collapsed in on itself, sending all of the Hydra soldiers falling, as well as Loki and Layla. Loki pulled Layla closer, wrapping her up in his body to protect her from the impact of falling 80 stories. 

He prayed his body was enough to save her, to protect her. 

…

“What do you mean you've lost all contact with JARVIS?! It's an independent AI, Tony!” Steve growled. “It's been 6 hours since we've last checked on Layla!c

“JARVIS is never offline… unless…” Tony said, paling.

“Unless what?” Bucky asked. 

Bruce shouted at the top of his lungs, shaking the forest around him. He took off running for the jet. 

“Unless it's been disabled. Layla would never disable JARVIS, no matter how upset she got.” Tony said. 

“Get on the jet! Pull out!” Steve shouted into the comm. 


	24. Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down she goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is yet another chapter. I'm too tired for a long note. Please leave comments <3

“It'll take 8 hours before we'll get back there. Barton, I want you to rig this hunk of junk and make it go even faster. I'm going to see if I can remote access any of the databases from JARVIS system. See if I can get any kind of feed from anything.” Tony said. 

Bucky paced the short length of the jet, Bruce was huddled up in the corner, quietly suffering an intense panic attack, his music not even helping. Steve was watching his pack falling apart and feeling helpless, knowing this time he couldn't comfort them as it was in his orders that Layla be left. 

All alone. 

Tony’s scent suddenly went from worried to one of abject horror as he tapped into the video file backup. Steve and Bucky were immediately by his side. Steve looked around, seeing Bruce was still huddled in the corner, and walked over to the male. He pulled the headphones down. 

“Tony accessed the video...I don't think you should be in here… it might cause an unplanned visit from the Other Guy. Maybe head to the bathroom?” Steve suggested. 

“I need to see. I'll reign him in if only with the thought that Layla needs me out so we can find her.” Bruce said. 

Steve nodded and Bruce followed him to where Tony and Bucky were sitting. Tony clicked play. 

The footage started out normally, showing Layla sitting on the breakfast island, eating cereal and munching on bacon. A green mist soon turned into an almost holographic version of Loki who walked up to Layla. Words were exchanged and Loki whined softly before more words then he disappeared. Layla set the bowl down and went to put her shoes on and grab her backpack when something hit the window, shattering it with a loud crash. Layla grabbed a gun out of instinct and moved behind an overturned table. She called out for JARVIS twice, who gave no response. Layla fired off nearly a dozen rounds before another crash sent glass raining down on her, cutting her up. She was ambushed. Bucky was loudly and angrily growling by this point, his arm twitching as he repeatedly grabbed for his gun. 

The Alphas watched in horror as Layla tried fighting back, but growing outnumbered.

Steve's growl at what happened next shook the entire jet. The video cut off just as the floor shook beneath them. 

They had no idea if Layla was even alive. 

…

Loki hit the ground with a sickening thud, his body absorbing nearly all of the 80 story fall, Layla being thrown from his arms when he hit. Loki watched in terror as her body smacked the ground, her head hitting the pavement with a hard crack. Loki scrambled to her unconscious body, covering her from the falling concrete, glass, and steel. He was never more glad to be a god that could withstand pain and beat back the call of death. Within seconds, he and Layla were surrounded and covered in debris, the larger chunks knocking the breath out of Loki. 

Loki used a burst of magic to move all the rubble off of his body and he moved back. Layla looked dangerously pale, and a puddle of blood was rapidly forming in a couple of places. Loki panicked, fearing his Omega was close to death. He picked her up so carefully, grateful to hear a pained whine escaping her chest. Loki moved as quickly as he could, wanting to get his female away from the prying eyes of the public and the press that was inevitably on their way. He all but ran to his penthouse. He wanted desperately to keep her away from mortal hospitals and physicians as they severely lacked knowledge and competence. 

Loki called repeatedly for Thor, demanding, begging for his presence. He could transport her to Asgard and its healers. After repeated tries and no answer or arrival by his brother, Loki changed his direction, taking her to the best Midgard hospital he could find. He growled dangerously when the Beta nurses tried to usher him away. He stayed right by her side, turning blue when they thought to take her into surgery without him. 

Loki was  _ not _ going to leave his Omega. Not for one second. 

…

Clint tried to land the jet on the landing pad on top of Stark Tower. 

Except… there was no roof on top of Stark Tower.

And the landing pad was on the ground. 

In several chunks. 

Bucky screamed when he saw the carnage. Bruce rapidly turned green as he jumped out of the back of the jet, hitting the ground and throwing pieces of building out, trying to find Layla. Clint landed the jet on top of another building, Steve, Bucky, and Tony all jumped out. Tony called a suit to him and went to look at what was left of the top of his Tower. Steve went to join Hulk in looking through rubble while Bucky went with Tony to check the building. Natasha and Clint checked for any clues that Layla had been taken or left behind. Clint’s voice sounded somber over the comm.

“Found a couple puddles of blood. But it's not an Alpha scent to it…” Clint said. 

Steve rushed over to the Beta, nearly losing his ability to stand upright when the scent of Omens blood hit his senses. 

Tony spoke over the comm next. 

“I was able to recover footage from here, and the surrounding security cameras. You all need to see this.” he said. 

…

It took nearly 12 hours for Layla's surgeries to be completed. Multiple stitches, a broken leg, several fractured ribs, and a concussion topped the list. She was covered in bruises and minor cuts. Loki stayed with her every second, growling and tinting blue whenever anyone suggested he go to a waiting room. 

Loki went with her to her private room, dragging a chair to set next to her bed, careful of all the tubes and wires going in and coming out of her. 

“Mr. uh… who are you?” an Alpha in a white coat asked. 

“Laufeyson.” Loki said. 

“Mr. Laufeyson… I'm Dr. Hawkins. I was the lead surgeon that operated on your Omega. You're aware of her injuries, yes?” Dr. Hawkins said. 

Loki nodded. 

“She lost a lot of blood. We are cross matching don-” Dr. Hawkins started, but Loki cut him off. 

“Use mine. It will match and help to heal her.” Loki interrupted. 

“Very good. I'll send a nurse in to set up a line. She's on the ventilator. We will take her off slowly over the next 24 hours if her body is ready. Considering her circumstances, she's lucky to be alive. Visiting hours are-” Dr. Hawkins said.

“I'm not leaving her side. Ever.” Loki growled. 

“Fair enough. I'm going to keep her sedated until she comes off the vent. Once she's been given enough blood, we can start running labs. Tomorrow she'll be given an XRay and MRI to check for any missed injuries.” Dr. Hawkins said. 

“My blood will heal her. Send your nurse in. No bags. Straight line from me to her.” Loki said. 

Dr. Hawkins held his hands up in surrender and called for a nurse to set the line. Loki kept a careful watch on his Omega. 

Thor walked in a couple of hours later, tapping on the glass door before walking in. Loki looked up at him, feeling exhausted and defeated. 

“I am sorry I could not come when you called for me, brother. Father-” Thor said. 

“I neither care nor want to hear about him.” Loki said. “My Omega lies in this building, trying to cling to life. My heart, my very soul, is threatening to shatter with every beep of the machines.”

“You really and truly care for her...I thought it just revenge. But you sit there, a line draining you just to give her a fighting chance. When did you even realize love is what you had for her?” Thor asked. 

“8 years ago.” Loki said quietly. 

“She was known only as a Beta 8 years ago, brother.” Thor said. 

“And yet my heart cared not. Even as I knew Alpha and Beta could not successfully mate. I loved her from afar. Even during battles I would hold back my true power, my true strength, against her. I could not truly harm her. My Alpha was set to love her until my last breaths.” Loki said honestly. 

“It was as if your Alpha knew her true identity. Even through the usage of suppressants. I wondered why your bedding of the Asgardian females declined so suddenly those years ago.” Thor said. 

“I could no longer make myself know anyone sexually. It simply would not happen.” Loki sighed.

“She will survive, brother. She is a fighter.” Thor said, gently squeezing Loki's shoulder. 

“Though she be but little…” Loki said quietly. 

“She indeed is fierce.” Thor finished. “Call upon me, brother. I will be at your side within seconds. I give you my word.”

Loki nodded and went back to watching Layla, touching his hand to hers, willing his strength and power to somehow go to her. 


	25. Bow down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started jogging today. I'm gonna die. Do you think Loki should join the pack? Or not? Also, if this story gets 100 comments total (I'm at like 90-91 right now) then I will post a huge smut chapter as soon as get layla healed and out of the hospital! Ends at 11:00 pm tomorrow 5/31!

Tony, Steve, and Bucky watched how amazingly their Omega took down Hydra soldiers. More importantly, they saw she had someone who was defending her. 

Except…

That person was Loki. 

Completely mute, they saw Loki had let free his Frost Giant Alpha side, killing Hydra as if it was nothing to him. The Alphas saw how Layla automatically moved to protect Loki's chest and throat from attack, looking downright pissed. Loki looked down proudly for a moment, smiling at the tiny Omega. Soon, too soon, they were outnumbered. Bucky grabbed Steve's arm and squeezed as Layla dropped the empty gun and turned to cling to Loki. A blast of magic sent Hydra, as well as the top floors and roof of Stark Tower flying and falling. 

“No!” Bucky shouted. 

“I found security footage from nearby offices.” Tony whispered. 

They watched as Loki and Layla were thrown from the 80th floor of the Tower, Loki wrapped securely around Layla.  As if he were trying to protect Layla from the fall and the impact.  They watched the impact, seeing how Layla was ripped from his grip. 

How she landed on the concrete with a sharp smack. 

How she didn't move. 

How Loki scrambled to cover her body with his, to protect her from concrete and glass and steel. 

The footage became blurry after that before cutting off completely. Bucky backed away quickly, breathing hard and fast. He whirled around on Steve, his eyes black and narrowed. 

“You did this to her. You let my Omega be hurt. If she is dead then I will end your pathetic existence. You are the worst excuse for a Prime Alpha I have ever seen. Your days are numbered.” Bucky said, his voice dead. 

Steve whined sadly, rubbing his chest. He looked over to Tony who had gone pale. He went to reach for the other male. Tony jerked away as if he'd been scalded, punching Steve and sending him through a wall, putting as much power from the suit into it as he could. He left to go find Hulk and break the news as gently as he could. 

Hulk’s roar of pain and anger shook the surrounding buildings. 

...

Layla came awake with a jolt, fighting off the sedation. She tried to move her body, but her limbs were too heavy. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt glued shut. She felt like crying. She could barely scent another person in the room, but had no idea who it was. 

Loki had just finished using the restroom when he walked out. Layla's scent was more off, smelling panicked. Loki ran over to the bed and saw tears rolling freely down her cheeks. 

“Darling!” Loki cried out. 

He pressed the call button, demanding a physician's presence. He growled when Dr. Hawkins and several nurses ran into the room. 

“She is awake and terrified. Remove these things from her body! Her scent is one of terror.” Loki demanded. 

The doctor and nurses began removing the breathing tube, tape, and other unnecessary items. When the tape was removed from Layla's eyes, she squinted, her eyes immediately going to Loki, to the comforting scent he was flooding the room with. Loki moved his hand to gently wipe away the tears and tear tracks. Dr. Hawkins checked her over but she kept her eyes trained on Loki. When he and the nurses left, Loki took a seat at the edge of her bed.

“You saved me.” Layla said, her voice raw. 

“Yes, darling. I did.” Loki said softly.

“Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?” she asked.

“You're lying in a hospital bed, broken bones and multiple other injuries, and you're asking me if I'm alright?” Loki asked incredulously. “I am fine. It will take more than a building on me to hurt me, darling.”

Layla nodded, Loki's answer satisfied her. She looked at her arms before moving the sheet to look at her legs. She pulling her gown out and looked down her shirt, groaning at all her injuries. 

“You are still, have always been, and will always be the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. And I've been alive for so long and have seen so many.” Loki said softly. 

“Why me? Enemies?” Layla asked, gesturing between therm. 

“It started when I first saw you. Even though you scented as Beta… my Alpha knew… but I knew Alpha and Beta relationships don't work out. So I loved you from afar. That is why, whenever we would fight, I would hold my true power away from you. To not truly hurt you. Why I never ordered an attack on the building or room you occupied. When I found out you were Omega… found out there was a possibility you and I could...I couldn't stay away.” Loki said. “I have loved you for 8 years. I know that I do not fit into the picture of your life, that you already have four Alphas… but I cannot make myself leave…” Loki said.

…

Hulk had finally worn himself out and had turned back into an exhausted Bruce. Tony and Bucky brought him to the lower part of Stark Tower. Tony had set JARVIS back online while Bucky tended to Bruce. Steve walked outside of the building, having felt too much guilt to be around his pack. Layla was somewhere. She was still alive, he felt that much. He just hoped she hadn't been captured by Hydra, that Loki somehow kept her safe. Steve walked back into the makeshift pack room, hearing Tony hammering and getting an idea. 

“Thor! Thor!” Steve called out. 

Within minutes, Thor appeared in their doorway carrying his hammer. He looked tired, but in good spirits. 

“What would it take to get you to ask Heimdall if he could locate Layla? Anything you ask for and it's yours.” Steve asked. 

“There is no need, friend Steve! I already know where she is.” Thor said, grinning. 

“Where is she? Is she okay?” Tony asked, sounding desperate. 

“She is recovering at a hospital called Saint Luke. My brother is with her and caring for her. She has quite the list of injuries.” Thor said. 

Tony and Bucky scrambled out of the Tower, running down to the underground garage for one of Tony’s cars. 

“Thanks, Thor. I appreciate it so much.” Steve said.

Steve went to the couch and picked Bruce up, going to the truck he had bought before driving out to the hospital. He got there in time to see Tony and Bucky crowding a group of hospital workers, growling and demanding to see their Omega. Steve fireman carried Bruce up to her room, and they all stopped outside of the glass windows. Loki was getting as close as he could to Layla, his golden magic encasing her. Another tube was running directly from his arm to hers. The second the door opened, Loki turned around, covering sight of Layla. He hissed dangerously. 

“You four abandoned her. Get. Out.” Loki growled.

“It wasn't our choice.” Bucky growled back. 

“We would never abandon her willingly.” Tony said. “Steve kept her back, afraid for her safety.”

“She is a warrior. She is an excellent fighter. Her safety is assured of the team is competent.” Loki said. 

“Just… we need to see her…” Bucky said. 

Loki moved only a few inches, letting them see her face. He kept hold on her hand, refusing to let them get too close just yet. 

Steve brought Bruce into the room, him rapidly coming to as he scented Layla close. He stumbled over to the bed, ignoring Loki's warning growls. He whined deep in his chest. 

Bucky pulled a gun out and laid it down before kneeling in front of Loki, his head bowed. 

“You saved my Omega. For that I owe you my entire existence. You protected her with your body and sacrificed to keep her safe and alive. You care for her and love her. No other reason would cause your actions. Thank you.” Bucky said honestly. One by one, the other males dropped down to one knee. 

Steve dropped lower to the ground than anyone. 


	26. Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg y'all actually got it... as of 11 tonight I stand at 103 comments! Thank you all so much! It'll probably take a couple chapters to get her back to being all yaaaaassssss bitch sex mhm!   
> I made a survey I want you all to take. It's a contest of sorts to see who all Layla should do the mmmmmm daddy with. The link is at the end. Pick one and vote as much as you want. It'll be up for at least 48 hours. I'll disable it Saturday June 3 at noon eastern time.   
> Read, comment, vote.  
> Lather, rinse, repeat.   
> Thanks my babies!

Loki nodded, accepting that they were feeling remorse, but not forgiving them. He still refused to move to let them see more of her or get near enough to her to touch her. He would barely allow Steve in the room. When Dr. Hawkins or a nurse came by to check on her injuries, Loki would growl until they turned their backs as well as blocking any view with his body and magic. Layla whimpered a few times during her sleep, making every Alpha jump up to their feet. 

Layla came awake with a startle, making the heart monitor beep in a flurry of activity. Loki immediately crowded to her body, checking on her, letting her see and scent he was still there. 

“I smell them…” Layla whispered. 

“They're behind me. They have not been permitted to get too close, touch you, or see much of you. You are safe from them.” Loki said. 

“They won't order you away? He… he won't make you go away, right?” Layla asked. 

“No one could make me do anything, darling. Not even a bumbling buffoon like Odin.” Loki reassured. 

“He's a Prime.” Layla said softly. 

“I fall under no one's jurisdiction. Not even Prime. I am a god, darling. The only one I will listen to is you, my Omega. You own me, you rule me.” Loki said. “Jotun Dynamic is different than Asgard Dynamic.”

“Her body requires a Prime Alpha as she is Prime Omega.” Steve said. 

“I have no doubts that my Alpha could sustain her… needs. Requirements. Desires…” Loki said, his voice deepening. 

The door opened and a nurse walked in carrying a syringe, going over to the bed. Loki growled and blocked the nurse's path. 

“I'm Nurse Ardyh. The doctor wants her started on vitamin injections.” the man said. 

Loki relented, moving to the side. He nearly knocked their head off when Layla whimpered when the needle went in. The nurse scurried out of the room. 

Several minutes later, Layla began wheezing and gasping for air. The heart monitor began beeping erratically. Loki growled and laid the bed back, ready to push his own breath into her lungs. Bruce ran to the bed, but had nothing to treat her with. Tony and Bucky ran out of the room, physically grabbing nurses and doctors and pushing them into the room. 

“Fix this! Whatever your nurse gave her, she has had a severe reaction to!” Loki growled. 

“We haven't sent anyone in since before those 4 showed up, Mr. Laufeyson…” the doctor said.

“Nurse Ardyh…” Bruce said.

“Draw blood and run toxicology!” Dr. Hawkins called out. 

A loud, long beep sounded from the heart monitor, making the doctors and nurses move double time, pulling out a crash cart, trying to bring her back. Loki grabbed Bruce and got in his face. 

“Filter her blood out and run mine in. She. Is. Not. Going. To. Die.” Loki growled. 

Bruce grabbed the supplies he needed and stuck Loki without mercy or gentleness. He saw a vein in Layla's neck and whispered his forgiveness before sliding the needle inside, watching Loki's blood flowing to her body. The team finally stabilized her, with help of Loki's blood going on and hers being filtered out,  but the doctor put her on heavy sedation until the poison could be identified. 

“How long are we talking? A few hours?” Bucky asked, frowning. 

“If it's a relatively simple and common poison, yes. But this… one that paralyzes the lungs and heart and causes this amount of damage…” Dr. Hawkins said swiftly. “If we find it… if… it could take weeks. She was without oxygen for several minutes. She more than likely has brain damage. I will send a nurse-”

“I am taking her to my healers and physicians. Prepare her for transport.” Loki said. 

“I strongly advise-” Dr. Hawkins said.

“You allowed an unapproved person, posing as someone under your orders, carrying a syringe full of poison into this private room, and they injected it. I  _ know _ you are not about to say one fucking word about moving her to a better hospital. I have money to fucking burn and lawyers who are itching to take this place  _ down. _ Just you fucking try to stop him. You won't be fit to sell fruit by the highway when I'm done with you.” Tony growled threateningly. “You  _ will _ prepare her for transport without comment. You hear me? I am Tony mother fucking Stark and I will remove this place from the map!”

The doctor sighed, unhappy but cooperating and getting Layla prepared to travel. Loki quietly called for Thor to help him get Layla to Asgard. 

A half hour later, Thor, Loki, Steve, Bruce, Bucky, and Tony stood in an empty parking lot with Loki having hold of Layla. Tomy had bright along his best suit to protect and monitor Layla during the arduous trip. 

“I can bring one of you. But only one. We might return one day, if Layla wishes it. If you come, you will have to give up what you have here. She might want to return in a month or perhaps never. Decide.” Loki said. 

The four Alphas huddled together. Steve automatically took control of the situation. 

“I think we should put it to a vote. If you nominate yourself, or someone else, say why.” Steve said. “I'll go first...I believe it should be Bruce. He's the only one who is medically trained. And he's never purposefully hurt her.”

“I was going to say Bruce, too. I've hurt her, Steve has, and Barnes… well, you did too. With your dick.” Tony said. 

Bucky sighed and nodded. “I agree. Bruce, you need to be there. She needs you and you need her.” he said. 

“It's high time we stop being so jealous sand selfish and think of what's best for Layla. What do you say, Dr. Banner? Give it all up here for our girl?” Steve asked.

Bruce felt overwhelmed that his fellow Alphas were giving him this great honor. He eagerly agreed, ready to give anything up for Layla. He walked over to Thor, Loki, and Layla.  Goodbyes were said and then Thor called out to Heimdall who instantly transported them to Asgard. 

“I want to make a special nest for Layla… for when she comes back. An area for all of us and a special hidden area just for her. I heard Omegas really like it. Lots of soft fabrics and textures… pillows…” Bucky said. 

“And really amp up security when I rebuild the Tower. Make it so anyone that's there can easily access a sort of panic room that drops underground.” Tony said. “She'll never get attacked there or feel unsafe again.”

Steve nodded, treasuring the way his pack was so hopeful, so intent on their Omega returning. Their planning to make her happier and safer. 

“What about you, Stevie?” Bucky asked. 

“I'm going to grow her an amazing garden. Every kind of flower, plant, tree that I can find and plant there. There will be fountains and a waterfall and lush grass...a place where she can relax and not worry about anything. There will be birds and animals. Lots of puppies and big dogs and maybe some horses. I'll get Clint to help me.” Steve said. 

The three Alphas headed back for Stark Tower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go vote here! Multiple votes will be accepted! 
> 
> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/WQ62YTG


	27. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layla finds her healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so looks like that all the guys plus Loki is in the lead! Keep voting! Vote as much as you want!   
> This chapter is a filler. Sorry.   
> But for the mmmmm chapter, the voting ends Saturday night. It'll take me a day or two or so to write it all out. So there might be a couple days without an update. Don't abandon me! And for my next story, I might gave a contest to see who gets to be featured in the fic. It'll be an ofc/Pietro.  
> Let me know what u think.

Loki immediately took Layla to their healers who began working on an antidote. They hooked her up to life support until they could work out a cure. 

“We are going to remove the poisoned blood, drain her entire body. Then we shall give her donor blood to try and force her organs to rid the poison.” a healer said. “But where she is part of the Dynamic, the best blood for her would be that of Alpha.”

“I will-” Loki started, but Bruce cut him off. 

“He did a straight line from him to Layla several times. You can draw from me. Loki, can you or Thor go back and tap Steve, Bucky, and Tony? Get as many bags as you can. Tap Fury, too. Keep it in a cooler. When you get back, drink as much water as you can and eat. Then we will tap you again.” Bruce ordered. “There are supplies in my lab”

Loki wanted to buck at being ordered around. But where it was for Layla, he obeyed. He ran to Heimdall who sent him back to Manhattan on Midgard.  Bruce set up a line from his arm to Layla who looked on the verge of death. He gently stroked her cheek. Since she came out as Omega, she had been put through so much. Maybe Asgard was the safest place for her. No other Alphas. No Hydra. She would be safe here. Flourish even. He wasn't sure if Loki could handle her Prime Heat, but he knew the Alpha would try. 

Loki, meanwhile, explained the treatment and that Layla needed Alpha blood for the procedure. Bucky and Tony lined up and held their arms out. Loki collected blood until they went pale. Steve was last, and refused to Loki stop until he had passed out. Bucky caught Steve and drug him to the couch. 

“Take more. She needs it more than I do. Better her life be saved than mine be spared.” Steve said. 

Bucky, Tony, and even Loki gained a new level of respect for the Alpha. 

…

_ 1 month later _

…

Loki and Bruce stood by the medical bay Layla was in, the lead healer checking her over. She had awoken, after being operated on once more and given all the blood and antidotes they could come up with. Her body had been through so much. She awoke and saw Loki and Bruce, sitting back to back, with Loki asleep and Bruce reading. She didn't recognize where she was, but knew she was safe. Loki had kept his word to keep her safe. She watched Bruce for several minutes and saw more lines and gray hair decorating his curls. 

“Bruce…” Layla whispered, her throat raw. 

Bruce's had snapped up to the bay, seeing her awake. 

“Loki!” Bruce called out before rushing to her. 

Loki was a mere second behind Bruce, going to the other side of her bed. Her color was returning from the pale gray shade she had taken. Layla looked over at Loki, seeing how exhausted and pale he was. 

“He'll be okay. He just gave you a lot of blood. He's too stubborn to lay down and die as long as you are breathing.” Bruce teased. 

Loki pressed a long kiss to Layla's forehead, making her smile softly. Bruce watched the delicateness, the love Loki had for the Omega. So many nights had they spent simply talking about her, reminiscing. Bruce was content to hold onto her hand, not wanting to overstep Loki. 

“But I'm pouting… pouting gets kisses still?” Layla asked. 

Bruce looked at Loki, who nodded. Bruce gently pecked her lips and pulled back, feeling his Alpha soaring. His Omega still wanted affection from him. Loki went to fetch a healer to check Layla over, just to be sure. He heard her ask Bruce where the others were, but didn't seem upset they were in Asgard and the others still on Midgard. 

A healer rushed in to check on Layla, pleased with her recovery. He ran a gamut of mental tests to see if she had suffered any losses from the lack of oxygen back on Midgard. 

“She will require help with physical movement such as walking. Her mental function appears normal, despite the lack of oxygen. We narrowed down the poison she was injected with. Parlistonynne. It's very rare, and I hadn't heard about it since my days in training as a healer. I took a course an ancient poisons. The problem is that it mimics so many others. Given that you keep meals down and can attempt muscle movement by walking, I see no reason why you shouldn't be given clearance to leave medical.” the healer said. 

“Let me up and give me food. I'm ready.” Layla said. 

Layla held onto Loki as she moved her legs, but fell after several steps. Bruce caught her from behind. Layla had eaten the meat and fruit that Loki handpicked for her. He tried everything he put on her plate to ensure she wouldn't be poisoned. He insisted on feeding her from his hand, not letting her touch a fork or knife. Loki growled happily with each bite, his eyes trained on her face. When he deemed a piece unworthy, he tossed it into the waste basket near the bed. 

“Only the best for my Omega.” He would say. 

Layla nodded off for a little while after eating. She held securely onto Loki's and Bruce's hands as she slept. 

“She is too thin. I want to fatten her up until she has curves that over fill my hands. Curves any goddess would covet and mimic. I am afraid I would crush her should I touch her too earnestly yet.” Loki said. 

“I agree wholeheartedly. I don't want a stick thin Omega. You can't be rough with them. Their bodies are made to withstand the roughness and hardness of an Alpha Rut. And with the Other Guy's power...a too thin Omega wouldn't stand a chance.” Bruce said. “I remember Layla being down about her thighs. They were so powerful, you don't even know. But they were thick. She'd tell Natasha she wished she had her long thin legs. You know what she told Layla? Thick thighs get guys.”

“I cannot disagree. I bet to see her in a bathing suit, or even less, was heaven. I do not see how you controlled yourself around her. Especially after finding out she was Omega.” Loki said. 

“Knowing Steve would have ripped me apart. That Layla was terrified of any intimacy. I've always tried to coddle her… pamper her… give her the most affection and attention. Anytime something bad happened she would always come to me. You know I gave her the first orgasm she ever had “ Bruce said proudly. 

“Lucky devil. With your knot?” Loki chuckled.

“I wish. No, Bucky took her virginity. But I tasted her. Used my tongue and fingers. She's a squirter if you know how to hit it just right. It was the hottest thing ever. Seeing her come apart because of me. Because of what I was doing to her.” Bruce said. 

“What was her taste of?” Loki asked. 

“Peaches… sweet peaches… the juice just runs down your chin…” Bruce growled. 

“I cannot wait to have her juices on my tongue. I would taste her for hours if she would permit me.” Loki said.

“I would let you.” Layla said tiredly. 

Loki looked over at Bruce and groaned. 


	28. Shower power (slight NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One comment?  
> On that last chapter?  
> Really?  
> Y'all that hurt :(  
> Loki and the guys are in the lead.

It took several weeks before Layla got the muscle strength to walk and begin to do things on her own as well as she used to. Loki and Bruce was there every step of the way. Thor insisted he teach her how to swim, citing it's great exercise and training. Layla struggled but finally learned how to do a basic stroke and stay afloat.

She trudged into the bedroom that her, Bruce, and Loki were sharing, pulling off her wet clothes, going to hang them on the balcony railing. She looked down at her body. Covered in even more scars, but she was beginning to fill out again. She heard the shower running and figured that saving water was the best idea, well… one of the best ideas, and slipped into the bathroom to join one of her Alphas. She moved the shower for and saw, through the steam, that it was Loki. His back was turned to her and she watched him for several long seconds as he rinsed his black hair that now reached mid back.

  
Layla really loved how long it was getting.

  
Loki looked up before sniffing the air. He growled happily at the scent before turning around. The sight before his eyes made him go weak at the knees. His Omega was leaning against the shower door frame, completely nude, clearly appreciating his nude body. That in itself made it so difficult not to rush over and push into her.

  
“It's quite obvious that you like what you are looking at darling… is that scent just for me?” Loki asked, walking confidently toward Layla.

  
“Nah. Just got out of the pool with Thor. Those swimming shorts he wears get even more clingy to his body when they're wet.” Layla teased.

  
“Mmhmm. So you want me to go get him?” Loki asked, his voice low. “See if he thinks he can give you enough pleasure to satiate you, darling? He's not part of any Dynamic. There is no way, even being a god, that he could ever…ever fully please you. Now myself, on the other hand…”

  
Layla's sudden rush of wetness had nothing to do with the shower. She moaned softly, pressing a little closer to Loki's body. Her hands laid gently against his lower chest as she looked up at him. He was over a foot taller than her; Layla was 5’3 while Loki was at least 6’4. Loki's hands went to her waist, never higher to lower, not taking what he wanted without the absolute permission of his Omega. Layla pressed a kiss against his chest before nuzzling, loving the scent he was throwing.

  
“You're making it difficult for me to keep my hands to myself.” Layla said shyly.

  
“I must try harder. I want your hands all over me. Every second of every day. My hands, my hair, my chest… whatever you wish to touch wherever you want to touch it…” Loki growled.

  
“I really like how long your hair is getting.” Layla said.

  
“Then I shall never cut it. If it is pleasing to your eyes… and body… then I shall keep it always.” Loki said.

  
Layla shivered at Loki's voice, loving how deep it had gotten. She stood on her tiptoes and pulled herself up, gently tugging Loki's head down to gets. He growled deep in his chest, bending down quickly and kissing Layla. Layla deepened the kiss, Loki swallowing her whimpers and moans. She nipped at his lip as she pulled back. Layla slowly dropped to her knees, looking directly up at Loki.

  
“What if I want to taste you, Alpha?” Layla asked innocently.

  
Loki braced his hand against the tiled wall, looking down. He had imagined this exact situation so many times. His Omega on her knees, scenting of desire while being near him…eager to swallow him as deep as she could…catching his knot on her lips…

  
Layla saw the far away look on Loki's face and smiled wickedly as she leaned in, taking his erection in her mouth. Loki snapped to attention the second he felt warm and wet wrapping around his cock. Layla hummed softly around Loki and pulled in his hips and backed up until she was against the tile. She pulled back for a few seconds.

  
“Lean forward and fuck my throat.” Layla purred.

  
Loki jerked slightly at her words. Could he have died? Did a paradise exist for one so evil as he? Loki braced his forearms in front of him and angled his body, thrusting in her mouth at a steady pace. Loki felt his half knot catching with every thrust, knowing he was getting closer and closer. Layla moaned around his cock as if whining and begging for his seed to coat her. Loki's hips faltered and he couldn't hold back anymore. He grunted and groaned loudly as his orgasm took over his body and mind. His Frost Giant side came out full force, turning him blue. Magic crackled wildly in the air, snapping and popping. Layla swallowed as quickly as she could, encouraging Loki and his Frost Giant Alpha. Minutes passed and Loki finally moved back and slid down the tile, kissing Layla deeply. 

“That…that was amazing.” Bruce said, his spent cock in his hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go vote. And comment? 
> 
> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/WQ62YTG


	29. Fight me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, what happened to all my commenters? I miss reading comments so much! It breaks my heart!   
> Here us a funny, sweet ans sad update. Not the next chapter but the one after that is where the loving shall commence. So like after tomorrow, it might be Wednesday or so before you get another update. Sexy takes time! Lol  
> Please please comment.   
> Also, voting closes at 11 tonight!

Layla was panting, exhausted. She insisted that Loki spar with her and not hold back. She wanted to get back to her previous level of fighting and attacking, so they would jump out anytime, anywhere, and go at it. Layla was using her Omega side to her advantage. She'd pretended to get hurt and, of course, Loki rushed over to check on her. Layla had disabled him temporarily and made a run for it, charging through one of the may hallways in order to find a safe place to rest and form some plan of attack. 

“Where oh where has my feisty little Omega gone?” Loki sang out. 

Layla smirked. 

“That wasn't a very nice thing to do to me, darling. It's good that I was wearing protective clothing.” Loki said. 

Layla jumped out at Loki and tried to take him down by slinging him with her hip and arm, but the god didn't budge. Layla grunted and tried again. Loki stood still, barely holding in laughter from Layla trying so hard. 

“Darling, I weigh over 500 pounds. Much more dense than you would imagine.” Loki said with a grin. 

Layla looked up, all pink in the face, covered in sweat. She stared incredulously at him for several long seconds. Thor’s booming voice sounded in the hallway and Layla grinned before running to him. She hit him with full force, but Thor didn't even wobble. Layla glared at him and stood up, pushing hard against his chest. 

“What are you trying to do, kitten?” Thor asked. 

“I'm kicking your butt!” Layla squeaked. 

Thor smiled brightly and moved the large bag to the side before standing still. He gave Layla full permission to do what she wanted. Layla tried taking his knees out, pushing his butt, yanking on his arms, but nothing. She jumped off and held onto his neck, letting her body deadweight. 

“She is so tiny, brother.” Thor chuckled. 

“I am a hell beast!” Layla called out.  

“As dangerous as a naughty little kitten.” Thor said.

“I am the night! I know where you sleep! I'll smother you!” Layla growled. 

“The night needs to shower. Stinky little kitten.” Thor teased. 

Layla growled again, but was cut short when Thor picked her up by her hips. She squeaked when Thor flipped her upside down, holding her there. 

“Your shirt has gone up, darling.” Loki said, smiling. 

“From this angle, brother, I can see her bra. Such a bright blue color.” Thor said. 

“What's beneath it is even better.” Loki added. 

Thor set Layla right and put her down. Layla laid on the floor, sweaty and tired. She held her arms out towards Loki who immediately swooped in to pick her up and carry her. 

“Indeed, a spoiled little kitten.” Thor teased. 

Layla flipped him off and felt a like smack against her backside. She looked up at Loki who has his eyebrow raised. 

“That's a rude gesture, darling.” Loki said. 

“You're a rude gesture.” Layla grumbled. 

“I guess Layla just won't get the surprises I brought for her…” Thor said.

Layla sat up and looked over at Thor before wriggling out of Loki's arms. She ran over to Thor, nuzzling his chest and arms. Loki pouted pitifully and Thor grinned as Layla pulled herself up to hug him.

“But you have to… you brought them for me… your little kitten…” Layla whined softly. 

Thor smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead before picking the bag back up. Layla followed Thor to the shared bedroom where he dumped everything out onto the bed. Layla's jaw dropped as she saw all the boxes and letters. She looked up to Thor for clarification. 

“They are from Steve, Bucky, and Tony back on Midgard. They said they had all written you many letters and insisted I take as many boxes from them as I could carry.” Thor said. 

Layla crawled into the center of the bed and began sorting letters from each Alpha, as well as the packages they sent. It took several days to go through the letters alone. She could smell their scents on the paper and it made her homesick. Bucky’s letters were so emotional, saying how much he missed her and how he was working so hard on a private, secluded nest for her, how he had Tony plan it in the designs of the renovated Stark Tower. He referenced a photo album that was in the box that was covered in glittery unicorn stickers. She ripped the tape off and inside saw a medium sized photo album on the top of a smaller photo album. The small one was marked ‘for private use only’. Layla opened the big one, swig a ton of pictures of the nest Bucky was creating for her. In so many he was shirtless, getting sweat on everything, as he carved and painted designs on everything. She bit her lip as she flipped through more pages, showing each section, with Bucky bent over, on a ladder, and reaching up high so that his pants barely hung on his hips, showing the V that led down. She put the larger album away and picked up the smaller one, marked for private use only. She  opened to the first picture and saw that it was Bucky. No uniform, no clothes whatsoever, holding a gun in one hand, black paint smeared across his eyes. A rifle went across his chest. His hair had grown out as well; it had now reached just below his shoulders. She flipped to the next picture. A view of Bucky from the back, showing how much more ripped he had gotten. Layla squeezed her thighs together as she flipped through all the pictures . The last few pictures were ones Bucky has downloaded from JARVIS’ servers. Showing them together, how you could barely tell where he ended and where Layla began, the blissed out looks one both their faces…she barely resisted the urge to touch herself because of the pictures. 

Layla hid the album and moved on to the next set...Tony. Tony told of his inventions, how he was amping up security, how he was making her a safe room on every floor. How he'd found a shirt that still carried her scent, how he used it to jack off to whenever he could… and he included very detailed fantasies of them together. Layla opened the box from Tony and found one of his most favorite shirts (clean), and a tiny projector that would throw up a holographic movie of Tony masturbating to her picture, complete with sound. Layla groaned and his those things as well, for later. 

The last set of letters and packages were from Steve. He had written the most letters, as well as the longest. It took 3 letters alone for him to tell her how stupid he had behaved, how controlling he had been, and how sorry he was. How he wished he could have taken her injuries and her pain away. That he would have given his life to take it back. Layla opened the first package, finding another photo album. Instead of photographs, however, it was drawings done by Steve. It was amazingly detailed and colored, showing lush, bright gardens, breathtaking waterfalls, and patches of soft grass perfect for cloud watching. Then there were hand drawn pictures of Layla, and they all featured her smiling softly with Steve in the background looking on. She flipped to the last page and blushed brightly. Steve stood at attention. In more than one way. And completely naked. The only thing on his body was the shield on his back. Layla opened another box and found a quilt that Steve had made. It was sewn from a lot of shirts and pillowcases that each of the guys had worn and used. Layla laid it on the bed and opened the last package. Inside it was a camcorder, blank tapes, batteries, a charger, and a used tape. Layla played the full tape and smiled. One by one she saw each of her guys. Tony was singing along to music as he worked on repairs, Bucky as he lovingly placed every article, every accessory in her nest, Steve filmed himself on one of his runs, showing her where he and Bucky grew up. Each Alpha got to say a private message to her, telling her how much they loved her and missed her and hope she would come back to see them soon. At the end of the video, Steve appeared again. 

“This part is for Loki, sugar. Loki… we never...i never got to properly thank you for everything you've done for Layla. You've stepped up where we have fallen and failed. You've been the Alpha each of us have strived to be, and you did it without waiver, without distraction. We as a pack are so grateful you are with our girl. It took us a long time to get over this jealousy. The fear. If Layla approves of you as her Alpha, who are we to disapprove? We want to invite you and Layla to come and see us, check out the renovated Tower, and to give you a welcome dinner. And obviously to see Layla and apologize in person. We realize you might decide not to stay here… and we understand. Her safety and security is your number one priority. And as hard as it is, as much as it hurts…We agree with you keeping her in Asgard. Hope to see you soon. We love you so much, sugar.” Steve said. 

The video ended and Layla wiped her eyes, the tears having wet her cheeks. Loki came over to the bed, seeing Layla. 

“I watched the video, darling.” Loki said. 

“I want to go see them? I miss them…” Layla whimpered. 

Loki slid onto the bed, pulling Layla to him and wrapping her in the blanket Steve sent. She cried quietly and Loki rubbed her back, singing softly in his native language. Layla finally cried herself to sleep. 

Loki knew it was time to take her back.


	30. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot hot heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it's gonna be a huge orgy with everyone (except Thor. Poor Thor). It got 44%off the votes. Second place with 11 votes was Bucky, surprisingly. Y'all like our metal arm man huh?   
> Loving the comments!   
> This story will have just a couple few chapters left.   
> I have another story that's Pietro/ofc. I'm thinking about holding a little contest to see who should be the lucky gal to be named as his love. Yay or nay?  
> Comment and let me know.   
> Remember, it'll take me a few days to write out all the smutty goodness. Don't abandon me! It'll be up before Friday!

Layla was burrowed between Loki and Bruce, loving the warmth that Bruce was putting out. It contrasted perfectly with the coolness Loki threw out. Layla had ventured over to lay on Loki, having gotten too warm during the night. She kicked the blankets off and pulled Loki's shirt up, pressing her face against his cool chest. Finding that he warmed up quickly, Layla got up out of the bed and trudging to Thor’s room. 

“Thor… best friend…” Layla whined softly. “Go swimming with me…”

“Too early, kitten.” Thor grumbled. 

Layla whined softly again, but Thor turned over and went back to sleep. Layla walked to the pool herself and looked around. Seeing nobody, Layla stripped completely and got into the cool water, sighing. She swam in the shallow end for a few hours, not wanting to get back out. 

Loki rolled over and came awake when he didn't bump against a tiny, squirmy Omega. He felt the bed around him, even rolling Bruce over to check he wasn't laying on her. He followed her scent to Thor’s room and past it, heading to the pool. What he saw made his heart drop to the floor. His Omega was floating, unmoving, in the pool. 

Layla sniffed the air and scented Loki. Her body reacted so strongly to him, to his scent, that she swam over to him, climbing out of the water and pulling his face down to hers, kissing him passionately, almost desperately. Loki was hit with a scent rolling off Layla that he hadn't noticed before. He growled, very pleased, and picked Layla up and took her back to his bedroom all without breaking the kiss. Loki all but threw Layla onto the bed, pulling his own clothing off. Bruce walked in from the bathroom, stumbling hard, with his erection leading the way. 

“She's starting her first Heat, Loki. She's never… never been through one. She needs… She needs a Prime. I don't know if you being part of a different Dynamic family can satiate what her Omega needs.” Bruce said raggedly. ‘The way she's scenting right now… it could slam into her within an hour.”

Look growled dangerously as Layla whimpered, wanting to knock his fellow Alpha out. He took several deep breaths, backing away to clear his head. His Omega whining nearly broke his reserve. Bruce covered his mouth and nose with the towel in his hand and, at Loki's nod, ran to get Thor. 

If anyone could keep Layla from hopping on Loki, it would be the Asgardian god of thunder. He had all but dragged Thor to Loki's room and gave him a short rundown on what was going on. Thor went to grab Layla who started growling, balking at the thought of being taken away from an Alpha. She tried to kick, hit, claw, and bite Thor.

“Take her to Heimdall. Go find the others… Loki gets to her first then his Alpha will run crazy trying to be the only one for her to use. Steve is the Prime. She needs him first…” Bruce said, trying not to let a Rut take him over. “Go!”

Loki lunged for Thor and Layla only to get stopped and dropped mid jump by Bruce who tackled the god out of the air. Thor took off, Layla over his shoulder, heading for Heimdall. 

…

Bucky had put the finishing touches on the nest he designed for Layla. He had cleverly hidden shirts and pieces of fabric all throughout the room that had been used by him and the other Alphas. Tony had bought blankets and quilts made from the finest and softest fabrics money could buy just for him to use to decorate with. 

Steve had been working on the flower garden for Layla non-stop. Tony had designed a room on the roof for an indoor garden that Layla could enjoy dawg or night. No bugs, no other people…

He wiped his brow and sat on his heels as he planted the last of the rose bushes that sat beside the bench. His skin felt too tight for his body and he stood up, trying to stretch. 

No dice. 

He walked back to the main part of the Tower where he found Tony installing another security panel to the wall. He had found a hairbrush of Layla's and he encoded a DNA scanner to track her wherever she went and immediately pull her to safety should she ask for it. 

“I miss her, Tones. I feel like I'm growing out of my skin. It's too tight and...I feel like I'm losing my sanity.” Steve said, scrubbing his face. 

“I know, Cap. You look strung out. You need a vacation. I got a place on an island…” Tony said. 

“I don't want to leave. What if Layla needs me?” Steve replied. 

Tony sighed and nodded. It had been nearly three months since they'd seen their Layla, and each male felt it. Hard. Bucky walked in, pouring the sweat. He felt nearly as strung out as Steve. 

“I feel the Soldier…he's loud and persistent...I can't…” he said tightly. 

“Do you need to find an Omega?” Tony asked in all seriousness. 

Bucky growled and swung his fist, nearly decking Tony had it not been for Steve's quick reflexes, grabbing the male’s arm and pushing back. 

“Not the best thing to do, Buck. Let's go down to the gun range and fire off for a few. We can do some hand to hand after that, yeah?” Steve suggested. “Tony...I don't think any of us could ever get it up around another Omega.”

Thor ran in several minutes later, reeking of Layla. Each Alpha’s head whipped around at the scent, Steve going absolutely feral, lunging at the god, barely held back by Tony and Bucky. 

“Where is she?!” Steve's Prime growled, his voice heavily distorted. “My Omega is in Heat! I scent her on you!”

“She is in the elevator. I told JARVIS to hold her in there until I could ascertain whether you could assist Layla in her time of need.” Thor said. “Quite the little hell kitten, she is.”

That was all Steve needed before he broke free, running to the elevator. The doors opened immediately and Layla was walking around side to side, completely nude. The second she scented Steve's Prime Alpha, she nearly tackled him in desperation. 

Steve picked her up and ran for the nearest room with a flat surface. 


	31. Steve (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's time with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm breaking this into multiple chapters with each Alpha. Here is Steve. Very NSFW lol   
> I'm loving the comments! They inspire smuttier smut if ya know what I'm saying. Which Alpha should be next?

Loki felt like screaming. His Omega was taken by his own brother, on the orders of his fellow Alpha. He opened his home, his life to the curly haired Alpha only to get betrayed him in the end. His Omega was going into a Heat. Without him. She was going to be serviced by the other Alphas who definitely did not deserve her in any way, shape, or form. Loki's shout of pain and betrayal echoed throughout the halls. 

“Loki…” Bruce said softly. 

“Do  _ not _ come near me.” Loki growled. “You took my most precious Omega from me and hand delivered her to those cretins who did not deserve her. I would kill you as soon as look at you.”

“I didn't take her permanently. Layla is a Prime Pack Omega. She literally requires a Prime Alpha to service her the first day of her Heat. She's never had one before due to her suppressants. It was either Steve… or this Heat drive her to insanity. She's still our… your Layla. Steve servicing her does absolutely  _ nothing _ to change it. I figure maybe in a couple hours we can head to Midgard and you can take her and service her the whole second day. If she lets you… you can probably bite a mating gland. If her body still recognizes them and us as her Alphas… I've heard it intensifies it so much for both Alpha and Omega. And she will definitely need and want you whenever Steve is done.” Bruce said. 

Loki's head snapped up. Bruce was not one to sugarcoat a situation and not one for lies and placating anyone. Maybe he hadn't lost his Omega for good! 

“Let's go.” Loki said. 

…

The scent Layla was throwing had Steve's head swimming. His Prime had thrown him headfirst into a Heat induced Rut. Even in another realm could his body sense what was going on with his Omega. He set Layla on the bed in preparation to take off his clothing when he noticed the huge wet spot on his shirt and pants, smirking. He put his clothes beneath the bed, not wanting them to get washed or taken away, wanting the scent to stay there forever. His cock slapped against his belly, nearly 11 inches of thick, hard Prime Alpha at full attention and leaking pre cum. 

“You want my cock, Omega? Want my seed right here?” Steve growled, rubbing his hand over her stomach. 

Layla whimpered and nodded, moving to try and pull Steve to her, nipping his chest with her teeth. Steve slowly bent her back on the bed. 

“Gonna fuck you so hard…so deep...feel my cock in your lungs…” Steve growled, moving his hips and thrusting in to the hilt. 

Layla came immediately and Steve had to close his eyes and breathe deeply to not go ahead and cum without knotting her. Layla clawed at his arms and linked her ankles behind his lower back and nudged him. Steve pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in again, setting up a punishing pace. The wet, squishing sounds competed for loudest noise in the room with his grunts and Layla's whines and moans. 

Steve pulled Layla's knees to his shoulders, angling to fuck himself deeper and deeper inside of her until they shared the same body. He crowded Layla until she was nearly bent in half, releasing his Alpha do let loose his Rut, knowing she could handle it, knowing her Omega wanted it. His eyes blew nearly completely black, his Prime stepping out. He distantly heard the bed frame cracking under his powerful thrusts but couldn't make himself care. He flipped their positions at the last second as the frame shattered, taking the brunt of the fall. That didn't deter Steve at all as he stood up, bringing Layla with him, still impaled on his cock, his hips still pistoning.  He kept her legs on his shoulders, as well as her arms, until she was completely dependent on his strength to keep getting fucked. Steve braced his legs and bent then slightly at the knees, using his arms to pull Layla back and meeting his downward thrust with his own upward, watching her eyes roll back in her head. 

“Feel you trying to fuck my womb, Alpha…” Layla moaned. “Need you so much! Harder! Please! Need!”

Steve growled and felt his knot growing thicker and thicker, his orgasm so close. Layla leaned forward, seeing and scenting his mating gland swelling on his shoulder. Steve felt pride, and lust beyond anything he'd ever felt before, well up in him at the sight of seeing his Omega eyeballing his gland, biting her lip. He pulled her head to his neck, where his gland was located. 

“Bite me…fucking mark me, Omega!” Steve growled. 

Layla didn't need to told twice and bit into his skin, bursting the mating gland breath his skin, his scent becoming mixed with hers. His orgasm slammed into him with the force of a MACK truck. His knot popped hard and caught Layla before he could pull out. Layla orgasmed, feeling Steve's knot filling her and opening her up to him. The hot sensation slowly receding with each jet of hot cum from Steve. He dropped to his knees, still coming. Layla pulled Steve to lay on top of her in the ground, cuddling his body to hers, holding him through the overwhelming pleasure. 

“Bite me…” Layla said, her voice clear and sure. 

Steve looked up at get, his body shaking and shuddering with pleasure. Layla nodded and Steve found a mating gland on the right side of her neck. He licked his lips and bit down. Another orgasm slammed into Layla as Steve’s body ratcheted even higher, his knot growing even thinker which only prolonged her orgasm. 

Layla felt herself growing lightheaded from the pleasure, soon passing out. Steve refused to let himself follow suit, his instinct winning out to stay conscious, protect his female from others. He desperately wished he had taken her to the private garden he made for her instead of a guest room. He wanted to take her somewhere secure, but didn't want any prying eyes on her. A knocking at the door startled him, growling. He pulled the blanket from the mattress and covered Layla up before filing to the door. Thor stood there, but was looking straight up instead of inside. 

“JARVIS said that the bed had been broken and mentioned you worked on a secluded spot for Layla. Since I am not of any Dynamic, I was volunteered to bring sustenance, mainly meats, to the place you created and to see if you required assistance in moving yourself and Layla to the preferred place. I have ushered the others to a different room and had the cameras turned away until your trek is completed.”

“No.” Steve grunted. 

“Thank goodness.” Thor said, leaving quickly. 

Steve carefully bundled a still sleeping Layla up, grabbing his clothing from under the mattress and taking it with him. True to his word, the hallways were empty. He made a mad dash to the private paradise he created, going to lay Layla on a tuft of thick, soft grass, spreading the blanket out. He found the box of food and water that Thor brought up. He picked through the food and portioned Layla out only the best parts; the harder to chew, dry bits he left for himself. Only the best for his Omega. He moved over to her, kissing and soothing the mating bite that left her skin angry and red. Layla opened her eyes, the Heat induced craze having calmed down somewhat. Steve looked at her, love clearly evident in his eyes. 

“Omega…” Steve growled softly. 

Layla looked up at Steve, noticing the angry looking mark on his neck. She raised her hand to touch it, wanting to soothe it when she noticed she was no longer in the bedroom. 

“Where…?” Layla asked softly. 

Steve smiled proudly. “I made this for you. Your own private garden. No bugs. No other people. Yours only.” he said. 

Layla looked around, amazed at all the flowers, bushes, even trees. She even heard a waterfall! She stood up and rushed over to the small lake, smiling. Layla turned around and looked at Steve.

“You made this? For me? For real?” Layla asked. Steve nodded, his chest puffed out with pride that his Omega loved what he made for her. He watched her, loving how perfect this all felt, how, for the first time, he didn't regret being frozen in the ice. He couldn't imagine his life without Layla as his Omega. He walked over to Layla and wrapped his arms behind her from behind, nuzzling his mark on her neck. Layla leaned back into him, feeling the hot sensation cover her head to toe once again. Steve sensed it immediately, pulling one of her legs up and slid into her from behind. Steve spread her open for him, feeling where they joined, how her body gripped to his when he pulled out. He pulled Layla's hand in his, letting her feel. 

“Your sweet little pussy is so wet, so hungry for my cock, sugar. Gonna fuck you until I can't move. Until your womb is so full you can't move without feeling it weigh you down.” Steve growled.

Layla felt her body grow closer and closer to another orgasm. 

…

Bucky and Tony were soon joined in waiting by Bruce and Loki, who looked entirely too strung out. Thor had left after giving Steve the message and food. Tony kicked Natasha and Clint out, not wanting anyone not in the Pack to be around Layla during her Heat. Layla's scent had infiltrated the entire building, soaking into everything. 

“How are you all choosing who is servicing her after Steve?” Bruce asks. 

“We are letting Layla choose based upon the scent she goes for first.” Tony said. “No fighting the order in which we are picked. Layla's Omega knows what she wants and needs. We bow down to what she wants and needs.” Bucky said. 

“Stark… you need to order more carbohydrate loaded foods for Layla. Her specific physiology draws energy from heavier foods that her Omega needs for her Heat. Also, fresh fruits for the natural sugars.” Loki said. 

“He's right.” Bruce added. 

Tony nodded as got JARVIS to order more carbs and fruits for his Omega. 


	32. Loki (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets laid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so crazy this week. I've been pulling doubles and I found out one of my sweet patients passed away. Also, like, I yelled at anther twice because they kept using foul language in the office (there's kids there for crying out lord and its bad manners to curse at a doctors office anyway). Like mom mode activated!   
> So like no one wants to be in the fic with Pietro Maximoff?  
> For real?   
> He's panty melting gorgeous!   
> Also I have a shit-tastic headache and my hip is out of place.   
> But I have 0 cavities!   
> Also my little boy has to get braces in a month. I'm so poor lord have mercy lol  
> Leave comments please! They inspire me to write dirtier and quicker!

Steve had exhausted himself roughly 24 hours later, not having slept or eaten much despite the food Thor had dropped off. Steve was carrying a temporarily sated Layla in his arms down to the communal kitchen and living room. He hated to have to give her up to another Alpha, he wanted to service her for however long her Heat lasted. He stepped into the room and immediately upon scenting Loki, bared his teeth and growled. 

“You're not taking her. She is mine. Mating gland proof.” Steve said, turning his head slightly. 

Three surprised growls sounded along with one more upset one. Loki was fuming! How dare this foolish, stupid Alpha use her Heat to further his plan of trying to keep his Omega! He was about to growl and challenge him when his Omega looked up and over at him. 

“I can keep my Loki, too?” Layla asked softly. 

“You don't have to ask, doll. You as an Omega, especially a Prime Pack, have the right to choose your Alphas for your pack as you see fit. We have no grounds to negate.” Bucky said. 

Layla kissed Steve's mating gland mark softly before sliding out of his arms and going over to Loki, kneeling in the floor before him, looking up. Loki growled in approval as he caressed her cheek. She tugged at his shirt and pants feeling the Heat come roaring back. Her whimper did him in and he leaned forward and scooped her into his arms.  

“As much as I love looking at Layla while she's naked and smelling so good, I don't want to see your naked ass, Loki. There's another bedroom that's private six doors down.” Tony said. 

Loki was up and running to the hallway with Layla as soon as he finished the sentence. 

…

“I think I'm going to knot you for hours upon hours, my little Omega…to see stuck upon my cock for so long… feel you having orgasm after orgasm because of my body…” Loki growled. “How I wish we were back in Asgard… I'd take you on my throne… feel you, see you, scent you coming apart, impaled… darling, you'll never be able to get off of my cock. I would walk around with nary a stitch of clothing on if I could be buried deep within you forever.”

Layla whined loudly in need, dragging her nails over his shirt, wanting to score his skin and release even more of his delicious scent. Loki nearly shredded his clothes, grabbing Layla's hands and dragging her nails across his chest again, hissing in pleasure. 

“Make me bleed for you, darling. Scratch me, bite me…” Loki growled. 

Layla dug her nails into Loki's neck very shallow, tugging him downward and kissing him. Loki wedged himself between Layla's thighs, flipping them over, thrusting upwards as Layla came down. Layla bent forward, her thighs shaking in orgasm, biting her lip to keep from moaning loudly. Loki growled, pissed off that his Omega dare keep quiet while orgasming from his body. Loki reached a hand up and wrapped it in her hair, tugging her back sharply unhook she was bowed back, breathing hard. 

“You will  _ never _ silence the sounds I draw from your body, Omega. If it is shame or shyness that forces this upon you, I will take you to every public street, every populated building and I will expose you, use my magic to keep your mouth open, unable to hide the pleasure I give to you. Everyone will know your Master, your god, the Alpha whose only care is you. Do  _ not _ keep silent.” Loki hissed. 

“Then fuck it out of me.” Layla sassed. “If you can…”

Loki smirked. 

Layla drove him absolutely wild. 

Loki pulled her arms behind her back and held onto both hands with one of his large ones, making her arch back slightly. He used his magic to hold her hands in that position, watching Layla whined and try to move. Loki gripped her hips and pulled out, the beginnings of his knot catching and tugging gently. 

“No! Loki please! Need you!” Layla whimpered.

Loki tilted his hips away and pulled her hips down, resting his cock against her abdomen. He was nearly the length of Layla, at an impressive ten and a half inches, but what Layla loved was his thickness, not including his knot. Nearly 8 inches in girth. She knew she would be limping for a week from Loki alone. 

“You could fuck my soul with that thing.” Layla moaned. 

“Would you complain?” Loki asked, smirking. 

“Never...Master.” Layla said sweetly. 

Quicker than Layla could blink, Loki pushed back inside her, stretching her out. Layla's eyes fluttered shut, a long, low moan escaping her throat. Loki grasped her hips again and Layla clenched hard, not wanting him to pull out again. Loki groaned, finding it hard to pull back down. 

“Darling…” Loki breathed. 

“Don't pull out again…please! It hurts without you inside me!” Layla whimpered. 

The scent wave that hit Loki made his Alpha rip through him, his skin turning blue and his eyes flashing red. Layla loved his Frost Giant side, but her Omega was absolutely head over heels for this particular Alpha. The temperature difference made her gush even more, and the added thickness…

Layla was flipped back over and turned to her knees, Loki nudging her thighs wide until movement was no longer an option. He pulled her arms to link behind his head and hold onto him to steady herself. Layla scratched her nails to his scalp and Loki bent her forward and set his hips to a bruising pace. Layla's moans became louder and louder, echoing throughout the room. He hit her GSpot with every thrust, making her squirt repeatedly, soaking himself and the bed. 

“Loki! Master please! Need your knot! Fill me up please so empty!” Layla moaned. 

Loki changed positions once more, going missionary but pulling her hips up off the bed and drilling down. He felt the head of his cock bumping her womb. He so desperately wanted to pour every single drop into her, to fuck his cock into her womb and fill her up until she was swollen with his seed, and soon his young. 

Loki's knot popped fully at the base just as he thrust in, the head pressed against her cervix, pumping hard and fast all the cum his body could produce. His orgasm slammed into him which set Layla's off, her nails scratching from his shoulders to his hips, leaving angry red lines across his back. That only served to intensify his mind numbing pleasure. Layla brought his head to the other side of her neck, feeling a mating gland swell almost painfully. 

“Please… Oh God please… Loki… need bite… need your mark!” Layla cried out through her orgasm. 

Loki wasted no time, his longer, sharper Frost Giant teeth easily piercing the skin and gland beneath it, her scent flooding him and mixing with his DNA. Loki's erection punched harder against her womb, his knot throbbing and giving Layla an orgasm so intense she nearly dislodged his knot itself. 

Through the haze of pleasure, Loki felt his mating gland swelling at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He moved Layla's head to it, prying her mouth open with his fingers and all but forcing her to bite. He grunted through the pleasure, not being able to speak. Layla knew his intention immediately and it took her biting with all her might to piece the thicker skin and gland. But once she did, she was slammed headfirst into Loki's orgasm, feeling herself from his perspective, how snuggly his… their knot filled her… them. Pleasure rebounded  back and forth until both passed out. 

Loki still came


	33. Bruce+Hulk...Brulk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two for one special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I've had strep and no electricity. Again. Let me know if you like it! Should Tony be next or Bucky?

Loki was very reluctant to take his Omega and let her go with another Alpha. His own Frost Giant Alpha wanted to rush her back to Asgard. The only one he'd be even remotely okay with sharing her with was Dr. Banner, and that was only because he had grown close to the male over the past few months. He had remained a male of worth despite everything that had happened in his short life. Unlike himself. 

Loki shook himself out of his thinking and moved the food basket that had been brought to them into the floor before sliding out of bed. He gingerly picked Layla up, frowning when she whimpered. Clearly she was very sore from only two days and nights of undoubtedly rough Heat sex. He carried Layla to the communal area, seeing Steve making breaks breakfast while Tony, Bruce, and Bucky continued looking strung out, not even caring that they were popping tents in their pants anymore. Three heads popped up immediately upon scenting Layla, each hoping she would pick them. 

“Hey sugar.” Steve said happily, going over to kiss Layla on her mark. “I made you some pancakes and bacon…wanna eat?” 

Layla nodded, tired but still hungry. Steve gave her a piece of bacon to nibble on while he finished cooking the last of the pancakes. Loki walked over to Bruce and deposited the beautiful Omega in his arms. 

“I figured after she ate… you do pamper her the most, from what I've seen… she's very sore and I thought you'd be better and helping her soak in hot bath water than I could. Heat kind of drains me.” Loki said.

Bruce nodded and held Layla in his lap, loving how she nuzzled his chest. Bucky gently caressed her face and Layla leaned into the touch, making Bucky smile happily. She felt Tony’s touch against her lower leg and loved the fact he needed, wanted to feel her touch as well. Tony growled softly but happily when Layla moved her leg out to touch his. Steve sat the plates full of food on the table, but none of the Alphas would touch it. 

“Hungry?” Layla asked softly.

“Oh, we won't eat until you've had your fill, sugar. It's an Alpha thing… we can't let ourselves eat until our Omega has eaten. Only then will we eat.” Steve explained. 

Layla grabbed some waffles and bacon and began to eat, still sitting on Bruce's lap. She got an idea and put a bite of bacon between her teeth and leaned over to Bucky. 

“Tiss?” Layla tried saying. 

Bucky smiled and met her lips, kissing her and taking the bacon, chewing it and swallowing. She shivered when she felt Bruce kissing her neck and shoulders, but avoiding her bonded bite marks. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt herself getting slicker and slicker until it was near pouring out of her in buckets. Bucky barely reigned his Alpha in, urging Bruce to take her before he did. Bruce picked her up and made his way to his upgraded bathroom on his floor. He had a hot tub style bathtub and he wanted to make good use of it. 

“JARVIS, start a hot bath in my bathroom if you don't care.” Bruce said, nuzzling Layla. 

“Right away, Dr. Banner.” JARVIS replied.  

Layla, unable to resist Bruce's scent, began nipping and sucking a hickey on his neck, making Bruce falter in his step. He felt the Other Guy in him roar to life, making him panic, as He could scent Layla as well. Bruce all but dropped Layla and moved away quickly. He felt too close to changing. 

“Alpha?” Layla whimpered. “I displeased you?”

Bruce grabbed a towel and shoved it into the water before holding it to his face. He shouted out for JARVIS to alert Loki or Steve to come up as fast as they could. 

Steve and Loki immediately assumed the worst as they rushed up to Bruce's private rooms, bursting into the bathroom to find a terrified Bruce and a confused Layla who looked negative 2 seconds away from crying. 

“My body…my…me...I have displeased my Alpha. I am not the best Omega for him.” Layla whimpered. 

Loki pulled Layla to his chest, calming hey immediately by nuzzling and nipping the mating gland he marked. He glared at Bruce. Steve frowned and walked over to Bruce. 

“What happened?” Steve asked. 

“I can't… can't service her…I feel the Other Guy… He wants to come out and be part of this… and he's too big, too strong… He would literally split her in two.” Bruce said. 

Steve thought for several long moments, looking between Bruce and Layla. He saw how, even though Loki was trying to shield Layla from looking at Bruce with his body and by nipping his mark, she kept dodging him to look at Bruce. 

“It's very clear that Layla wants you and only you right now, Bruce. If we could devise a way to protect her in the chance that the Other Guy does make an appearance…would you try it?” Steve asked. 

Bruce looked over at Layla, wanting desperately to be with her but not wanting to hurt or kill her. 

“Loki… stand here with Dr. Banner. He can watch as I help Layla soak and relax her tights muscles in the bath.” Steve instructed. 

Bruce growled at the thought of Steve being nude with his Omega during his time. He couldn't have stopped the reaction if he tried. Bruce struggled to contain himself.

“I will set up an IV line. If you see me start changing, pump enough sedative in me to take down a dozen elephants.” Bruce said. 

Layla growled. “No.”

“I can't...I can't risk your life… not with the Other Guy…” Bruce said. 

“Hulk loves me! He said it! I'm his soulmate! He would sooner end his own life than to ever hurt me. Fuck, Bruce, learn to trust him like I do! You keep saying and thinking he's bad, he's gonna hurt me. But he never has! And he never will! He knows that coming out physically would hurt me… which is why I know he wouldn't, unless I was in danger. He just… he just wants to be included. Wants to be part of this. He's part of my Alphas, too. So no. No sedative. Sedative and I'm gone.” Layla growled. 

“Layla, you can't…” Steve said. 

“Just trust my Hulk for crying out loud! I do.” Layla snapped. “Loki, Steve…out.”

“I'm not leaving you when he-” Steve resisted. 

“I'll punch your dick so hard that Loki will feel it.”  Layla growled. 

Steve growled but finally left after Loki threatened to put him back in a block of ice. Layla drained the bath and took Bruce to his bedroom. She sat next to him on the bed, trying not to let the Heat flare back and take control of her. Bruce saw her closing her eyes to concentrate and shake himself, catching snippets of her Heat scent every few seconds. 

“You… you're trying to hold your Heat back?  Baby… no you can't… your Omega will go wild.” Bruce frowned. 

“It scares you. If it gets too bad I'll…I'll find Bucky or someone.” Layla said. “I still want you to mark me.” 

Bruce felt the Other Guy let off a warning growl deep in his chest. Hulk absolutely did  _ not _ his little soul mate to have to leave, especially when her scent was too decadent to ignore. He kept chanting to Bruce that he wouldn't physically come out and hurt her…but he wanted in on the Heat love. He wanted Layla. In more than just emotional. 

“He wants you-” Bruce started. 

“Yes!” Layla interrupted. “I want both of you, Bruce. I'll be mated to both of you, even if Hulk can't physically be with me or bite me. He can experience it through you. I kinda hope the bite…if you want me to…transfers to his skin too… see my mark decorating his skin…” 

Bruce immediately grabbed Layla and kissed her desperately, letting the Other Guy share headspace with him, to experience Layla. She loved how his eyes flashed green and stayed green, showing her she had both her males. Layla pulled back and slowly stripped, slick sliding down her thighs and legs. Bruce inhaled deeply and smiled, feeling his Alpha taking control over him and the Other Guy. 

“Our wet little Omega…” Bruce cooed, his voice blending with Hulk’s perfectly. “Wet for us, there's no doubt.”

Layla squeezed her thighs together, but got no relief. What she desperately wanted stood proudly against Bruce's stomach, already leaking pre cum from the tip. Layla moaned softly as she thought about being fucked and knotted by both Bruce and Hulk…she wondered if she would feel Hulk’s power and Bruce's wavering control when he thrust into her…if maybe he would fill her more than the others because of the added bonus of Hulk…if his knot would take hours to unlock from her body…

“Omega…” Bruce growled, leaning his body to hers, making her bend backwards on the bed. 

“My Alphas.” Layla nearly purred. 

Bruce worked himself between her thighs, grinding teasingly against her slick coated pussy. Layla whined, pleading Bruce to knot her and fill her. He grabbed his cock and pumped a few times before slowly, almost at a tortuous speed, entering Layla. She growled, trying to push herself downwards but Bruce stopped her with one large, green tinged hand. Layla shivered, feeling the power surging through his body. Without warning, Bruce pushed in balls deep.

He didn't give Layla time to adjust to his size. Instead he braced his hands just above her shoulders and used the power of the Other Guy to fuck her to her first orgasm is the day. 

“That's it…cum for us…” Bruce said, growling deeply. “More!”

Layla wrapped her legs around his waist and Bruce picked her up like she was weightless, sold inside her fully, taking her over to his dresser and tilting the mirror downward. He moved her until they could both see Layla fully. Layla looked in the mirror and saw Bruce's eyes were bright green and she smiled wickedly. Bruce pushed back inside her and Layla watched in perverse pleasure his cock sliding in and out of her. Bruce's, and consequently Hulk’s, eyes were watching Layla's abdomen protrude out with every thrust they gave. With one hand, Bruce ripped the mirror off of the dresser and set it on the floor before pulling Layla down doggy style on top of it. 

“Watch us fuck you, Omega. Watch yourself being knotted and filled. Do not close your eyes!” Bruce commanded. 

Layla watched for a few seconds before the sights and sounds as sensations became too much, too good for her to handle and she shook uncontrollably as an orgasm roared through her. Bruce grunted as she squeezed and milked their cock, unable to hold back. He fucked as deep as he could inside her, feeling his knot pop. He shouted in pleasure, repeating ‘Layla ‘ over and over again with his distorted voice, cumming hard. Layla squirmed under his weight, the feeling of their knot and cum shooting hard inside her set off another earth shattering orgasm. 

Not once head the Other Guy made an appearance, keeping himself tucked inside of Bruce. Layla propped herself on her forearms to support Bruce's weight as he'd lost control of his focus and strength and laid on Layla's back as he filled her. A sudden surge of strength possessed Bruce as he stood up, still cumming, and flopped them on the bed. 

"Bite, Omega." Bruce growled. 

"Only if you both can bite me, Alphas..." Layla purred. 

They each bit the Other at the same time, slinging them into another bone melting pit of pleasure. She felt Bruce biting the gland several times, making her eyes roll back in her head.  His orgasm lasted the longest and because of Hulk, he popped his knot nearly a dozen times that evening. Just before his time was up, he carried Layla into the hottest bath she could stand and massaged every inch of her body. 

Thoroughly.


	34. Bucky (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets his time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I hope you all don't hate me. I'm sorry this is so super late! Life got really, really crazy. But I promise to always post a chapter, even if it's just weekly. I won't leave you hanging.   
> So I've got a few readers who want to be my main gal in my Pietro story. No, he will not be dying in this story. I'm not a fan of killing characters. Unless they're assholes.   
> That being said, this story has 2 more chapters. Tonys and then an ending. If you want to be in my Pietro story, speak upa  
> Thank you for the comments! Please leave more!

Steve knocked on the bathroom door after not having found neither Bruce nor Layla anywhere else in the Tower. Hearing no angry growl or roar, Steve walked into the bathroom where he saw Layla and Bruce in the huge bathtub, Bruce laying back against the tiled wall with a snoozing Layla on his chest. Steve had never seen the Alpha look as relaxed and calm as he did right then. He looked over at Steve and his eyes flashed green, Hulk’s nod of acknowledging Steve and registering his own presence with the Prime Alpha. 

“How's our Omega?” Steve asked quietly, going to sit on the toilet lid.

“We exhausted her. JARVIS keeps the water hot for her and we massaged her soreness out and she fell asleep on our chest.” Bruce said, his voice still distorted, though not as heavily. 

“I bet she loved having your tenacity and Hulk’s power. She looks thoroughly sated.” Steve smiled.

He would have sworn he heard Bruce happily rumble deep in his… their chest. 

…

“Hey, little kitten. You look sleepy.” Thor said, smiling. 

Layla looked up and over, seeing Thor sitting next to Loki at the communal table. She slid out of Bruce's arms and ran over to get best friend, nearly tackling him out of the seat. 

“I'm glad you have clothes on, little kitten. You nearly ruined my favorite shirt the last time.” Thor teased. 

“Let me play you a sad song on the world's smallest violin.” Layla sassed, grinning. 

Thor laughed brightly. “I need you to rescue me, little kitten. Father has planned a great celebration, wanting me to settle down and find a wife.” He groaned. 

“Just tell him you're doing me and I shanked the last bitch that got too close.” Layla said. 

“But he knows you are with my brother.” Thor said. 

“What like a girl can't have more than one make in her bed? For his information I have 5 Alphas. Oh, I know! Take Nat with you to Asgard and be like this is my mate and let her raise hell!” Layla giggled. 

“We don't want to torture the poor guy, sugar.” Steve teased. 

Layla giggled and got up to go sit in Bruce's lap again, leaned against Bruce who just reveled in the attention. She gently nipped his mark, hearing the satisfied rumble in his chest. 

“I'm gonna go get a snack.” Layla said, hopping off of Bruce and going to the kitchen cabinets. 

All of her Alphas were exceptionally tall, even her Betas were above average height, which meant that the cabinets, and everything in them, was too high for her to reach. She climbed on the countertop and stood up, smirking when her head didn't touch the ceiling. Layla threw down random boxes and cans of food onto the countertop. She scented her Alphas walking in before she heard or saw them. Steve nearly had a stroke, seeing her standing too close to the edge. 

“Layla!” Steve cried out. 

“What? I'm fine. I've done this a million times before. Not everyone here is over six feet tall.” Layla said. 

“Get down before you get hurt, Layla.” Steve said.

“Don't treat me like a child. I'll do what I want. Besides, none of you would let me fall 3 inches without grabbing me from mid air.” Layla said. 

“She's fine, Steve.” Bruce said. 

Bucky smirked and moved behind her, raising his hand and smacking her squarely on the ass. Layla squeaked loudly and jumped, whipping around to glare at Bucky. She broke the glare after only a few seconds and smiled at his unabashed grin. Bucky moved and planted both his palms right on her ass and kept them there. 

“Gotta provide stability.” Bucky reasoned. 

Layla rolled her eyes and made her way back down, nearly growling when Steve picked her up and sat her safely on the floor.

“You gotta suppress the wild urge you got to keep me in a bubble.” Layla said, looking up at Steve. “I've been climbing countertops since I was 2. I've been in life and death situation since I was 16 without you getting in a tizzy.” She added. 

“Butt you've not been my Omega until recently. I… it's difficult now. My Prime is constantly like ‘put Omega in safety, away from all danger.’ and it's just difficult to ignore.” Steve said. “I know you're not reckless and you're very good at what you do. You're amazing to watch in action. I've seen you take down 3 Hydra agents with nothing more than your broken high heels and a string of pearls. I just have a very attached Prime Alpha squawking at me to protect the most precious person in his life. Placate him sometimes?” Steve replied. 

Layla couldn't argue with how one's Dynamic made them act, for the most part. Layla moved and climbed on the countertop, sitting on her knees and pulling Steve to her. Steve went easily, feeling his Prime calm down the second he felt Layla’s teeth teasing his bonded mark. 

“I promise I'll never do anything on purpose to hurt myself. You just… you both have to trust me, yeah? I love you. And I know my Omega does too.” Layla whispered. 

Steve broke into a watery smile at her words. 

“That's the first time you've said the L word like that to me.” Steve whispered back. 

“I hope the mating gland I get to bite on her is on her inner thigh.” Bucky interrupted. “That way when I go to reaffirm my mark, I can just turn my head and fuckin’ eat her alive.”

Layla barely bit back a whimper of need, trying to press her thighs together. Bucky definitely noticed and smirked. He confidently pulled his clothes off and tossed therm across the kitchen, willing Layla to look at him. Layla slid off the countertop and stared unabashedly at Bucky, his chest nearly puffed out in pure male pride. 

“I keep thinkin’ ‘bout how Stevie already had you, how Loki had you screamin’, how you took Bruce and Hulk at the same time…I'm  gonna have you beggin’ me for more, don't stop, harder, harder…” Bucky growled, his Brooklyn accent thick. 

Steve moved and pulled Layla gently back, hitching one of her legs up and bracing it in the countertop until she had to lean on Steve. Bucky watched with rapt attention, as did the others. Thor covered his eyes after several long seconds and left, not wanting 5 angry males after him. Steve ripped the long shirt off of her body and sent the tatters falling to the ground. 

“I think your words got to her, Buck. See how wet she is? Look at ‘er.” Steve said. 

Steve's hand moved to spread Layla's pussy open for her Alphas, making Layla moan and shiver as he brushed against her clit. Layla but her lip. 

“I can't wait to feel him again, you know? I've been dreaming of it. How he grunts when I squeeze my muscles around him, how I can feel his cock jerk in me as he tries to hold back his own orgasm while trying to give me another one. His balls look so full, so heavy… his arm drives me wild. Absolutely wet whenever I see him working out, shirtless, I just want to push him away from the weights and been over and present myself and beg for him to take me…” Layla moaned. 

Bucky groaned a hoarse, rough sound and charged Layla, picking her up and rushing to the nest he made and locking them in. He laid her on a pile of soft blankets and wasted no time on pushing deep inside Layla, feeling her fingers tangle in his hair. 

“Feels like the first time, doll. Still so tight on my cock, like you was fuckin’ made just for me. I dunno what good I've done in this life to deserve you…” Bucky whispered. 

“Just...mmm… just being you is exactly what I needed. Saved me.” Layla whimpered. “Will you move? You're driving me mad, I feel you but I just…”

Bucky sealed his mouth over Layla's as he pulled out and thrust back in, swallowing her scream. He loved how responsive and eager she was for him, for his body and what he could give her. He let his Alpha take the lead. Layla sensed the minute change in Bucky and felt his cock jerk within her and locked her ankles behind his back, urging him to own her completely, feeling her Heat swallowing her up once more. 

Bucky flipped their positions and moved on his back and Layla laying back on his chest, holding her hands at his neck and using his knees to hold her legs wide open. He used his metal arm to mimic Steve and hold her pussy open for him, sliding a finger in as he fucked her hard, angling upwards to tap her GSpot with every thrust. Without warning, Bucky moved his hand and quickly smacked her clit as he hit her GSpot hard, Layla having an orgasm instantly, and without warning. Bucky kept hitting her GSpot without stop, slamming her in back to back orgasms. 

“BUCKY! FUCK!” Layla screamed. 

“Maybe one day, Steve and I fuck you at the same time… he gets your mouth and I get this sweet little pussy…or get balls deep in your ass…” Bucky growled. 

Bucky felt Layla clenching hard, making it difficult for him to thrust up and pull down. Layla arched her back as she felt the beginnings of his knot catching, feeling Bucky’s resolve quickly slipping away. She moved herself until she was straddling his hips and pushed herself down on his cock, barely making it over the ever growing knot. Bucky hissed in pleasure, feeling Layla squeeze and release her muscles. 

“Gonna fuckin’ kill me, doll.” Bucky grunted. 

“Then gimme what I want...a popped knot and a full pussy.” Layla growled. “And bite my mating gland.”

Bucky groaned and jerked Layla down hard, the head of his cock bumping her cervix and his knot locking them together. Layla smirked and got an idea and leaned back out of Bucky’s coherent reach as he came hard. 

“I think you relocated my womb back a few inches, James. I can feel your dick shooting rope after rope...your knot is so thick.” Layla moaned. “I want you to bite my mating gland… but yours? I'm gonna wait. Yours...i know as soon as I bite, will either make this knot last longer or… when it deflates a bit...a bite will pop it back full force. So bite me. But I want your knot twice in a row.”

Bucky growled and groaned at the same time, but absolutely loved the idea of giving her his knot twice in a row. Maybe payback for making her work so hard to cum on their first time.

He. 

Fucking. 

Loved. 

It. 

Layla bent forward, his knot stretching her to the absolute limit, giving Bucky full access to the mating gland that lay in wait just beneath her skin. He hissed and struck hard, sending Layla into a thigh shaking orgasm. Bucky kept his mouth where it was and didn't move his teeth, wanting his mark to be extremely noticeable. After several long minutes, he felt his knot deflating and Layla noticed it too. She moved their positions and slid a pillow under her butt just as Bucky pushed back inside her, fucking her hard and deep. Without warning, Layla bit his mating gland hard, making his knot pop again and sending them both into the deepest full body orgasm. Bucky but into Layla's mark as she was still biting his and the pleasure was so intense that Layla lost consciousness. 

Bucky smirked. 

His knot and his cock fucked her senseless


End file.
